C'est lui le désir de mon cœur
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Et si Anthony n'était pas mort?
1. Chapter 1

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON COEUR**

**Par Mallory Quinn**

**Et si Anthony n'était pas mort…**

**Chapitre 1 **

**« Un inconnu couleur de rêve »**

Candy était sur le bateau avec Georges. Elle allait en Angleterre au collège St. Paul à Londres pour rejoindre Anthony, Alistair et Archibald. Elle serait partie avec eux il y a quelques semaines, mais après l'accident et la maladie d'Anthony, elle était allée à la maison Pony pour se recueillir car la tante Elroy la blâmait. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait blâmé Candy pour tous les fléaux du monde. L'Oncle William, qui l'avait adoptée, l'envoya au collège St. Paul à Londres. Candy ne voulait pas quitter l'Amérique, mais Melle Pony et Sœur Maria l'avaient convaincu de profiter de l'opportunité qui lui était donné d'acquérir une bonne éducation dans une école prive réputée dans le monde entier. Toute la maison Pony l'avait accompagné au port, elle avait les larmes aux yeux en les quittant.

C'était le 31 décembre, la veille du nouvel an, il y avait une fête à bord du bateau. Candy s'habilla avec une belle robe longue que l'Oncle William lui avait procurée. Elle défit ses couettes et laissa ses cheveux tombés sur ses épaules. Elle était très belle avec ses beaux yeux verts. Elle prit quelques mèches de cheveux des deux côtés de sa tête et les attacha au-dessus en demi-queue avec un nœud assorti à la couleur rose de la robe. Elle retrouva Georges dans la salle de fête et elle prit une flûte de champagne qu'elle bu d'un trait. Elle en prit une autre.

- Melle Candy, dit Georges doucement, vous allez avoir la tête qui tourne.

- J'avais soif, dit Candy, mais c'est vrai, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Je vais prendre l'air.

Elle but un peu de la deuxième flûte, déposa le verre et sortit pour prendre de l'air. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à Londres pour voir Anthony. Aller à la même école réputée que lui, avec Alistair et Archibald aussi bien sûr, mais c'est Anthony qu'elle aimait le plus.

- Oh Anthony, se dit-elle, comme j'ai hâte de te voir !

Sa tête tournait toujours, l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Elle vit un jeune homme de loin qui regardait l'eau de l'océan.

- Anthony ? se dit-elle

Elle se rapprocha et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et bruns. Ce n'était pas Anthony ! Le champagne devait lui jouer des tours ! Le jeune homme en question avait des larmes aux yeux. Il pleurait. Candy et sa nature compatissante se rapprocha de lui pour voir s'il allait bien.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme se retourna et la regarda. Il vit une jeune fille très belle avec des taches de rousseur sur le visage. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Tu as des taches de son ! dit-il

Au loin on entendit les gens décompter et crier BONNE ANNEE ! Les gens criaient, riaient s'embrassaient…

Avant que Candy ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Candy était complètement prise au dépourvue ! Le champagne lui tournait toujours la tête. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne pouvait pas avec la bouche du jeune homme sur la sienne. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se surprit à répondre au baiser, les sensations délicieuses qui montaient en elle, ajoutés aux effets du champagne, l'amenaient sur un nuage relaxant. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité.

- Melle Candy ? Melle Candy ?

C'était la voix de Georges. Candy eut l'impression qu'on la tirait d'un sommeil léthargique, elle eut de la difficulté pour revenir à la réalité. Le jeune homme la lâcha enfin toujours avec son sourire moqueur.

- BONNE ANNEE, Melle taches de son

- Melle Candy ? dit Georges

- Oui, répondit-elle toujours un peu étourdie

- Candy ? C'est ton nom ? demanda le jeune homme

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Georges, vous voulez que je vous accompagne à votre cabine ?

- Euh… commença Candy

- Au revoir, Melle taches de son et BONNE ANNEE ! fit le jeune homme en s'en allant.

- Vous connaissez ce jeune homme ? demanda Georges

- Non, dit-elle

- Il vous embrassait pourtant…

- Georges, c'est la Bonne Année, à minuit on embrasse la personne qui est en face de soi.

- Oh ! D'accord, Melle Candy. Venez, je vous amène à votre cabine.

Dans son lit, Candy pensa au jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui l'avait embrassé. Les effets du champagne et la stupéfaction, l'avaient empêché de réagir. En temps normal, elle l'aurait probablement giflé. De quel droit… Comment avait-il osé ? C'était la Bonne Année, on peut lui accorder ça, c'est le seul jour où les gens s'embrassent sans soucis. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au baiser qu'elle avait reçu d'un inconnu qu'elle ne verrait probablement plus. Une fois à terre, chacun irait vers sa destination. Anthony… Oui, je dois penser à Anthony, pas à un inconnu. Elle sombra dans un sommeil agité, parsemé du visage de son inconnu, d'Anthony et de confusion.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Les effets du champagne et le sommeil agité. Elle s'apprêta et Georges vint la chercher pour quitter le navire qui avait déjà accosté. Les passagers descendirent du bateau lentement.

- Candy ! Candy ! Par ici !

C'était Anthony, Alistair et Archibald.

- Salut ! cria-t-elle

Elle courut vers eux avec joie. Alistair et Archie la serrèrent brièvement dans leur bras en l'embrassant sur les joues. Anthony, lui, la serra longtemps.

- Candy ma chérie, comme tu m'as manqué…

- Oh Anthony ! comme je suis heureuse de te voir, tu m'as manqué aussi…

Alistair et Archie riaient. Le jeune homme de la veille passa près d'eux et jeta un regard curieux à Candy. Celle-ci soutint son regard pendant quelques instants et ferma les yeux en continuant à serrer Anthony dans ses bras. Elle devait oublier ce jeune homme, elle ne le verrait certainement plus. Mais le baiser restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire…

- Comment est le collège ? demanda Candy

- Froid et glacial, dit Alistair

- Les sœurs ne sourient jamais, dit Archie

- Mais avec toi là-bas, ça ira mieux, du moins pour moi, dit Anthony

Ils passèrent la journée à l'hôtel à s'amuser et profiter de leurs derniers jours de liberté. Au collège, ils seraient enfermés et ne pourraient pas sortir. A l'hôtel ils rencontrèrent Daniel et Eliza Legrand.

- Le collège deviendra plus froid avec Daniel et Eliza Legrand, dit Candy.

Eliza s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à Anthony.

- Bonjour Anthony, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tu veux te promener avec moi ?

- Non, dit Anthony, je vais passer la journée avec Candy

Eliza toisa Candy qui lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à cette fille d'écurie ?

- Eliza, laisse Candy tranquille.

Il prit Candy par le bras et s'éloigna de là. Le soir ils dînèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel.

- Champagne ? demanda Alistair, après tout c'est le Jour de l'An

- Non, merci dit Candy, j'en ai eu assez sur le bateau, dit Candy, je vais aller prendre un peu d'air sur la terrasse

- D'accord, dit Anthony, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Elle alla donc sur la terrasse pour prendre de l 'air. Elle avait pris un châle pour mettre sur ses épaules. Elle était en Angleterre pour aller dans un collège réputé pour apprendre à devenir une lady, pour être digne d'être une André, d'être avec Anthony. Devait-elle aussi adopté leur accent britannique… Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. C'était sûrement Anthony.

- Anthony ? appela-t-elle

- C'est le nom de ton petit copain ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Candy se retourna et vit le jeune homme du bateau.

- Toi ? ici ! dit-elle étonnée

- Quoi ? C'est un pays libre !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Melle taches de son, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour le baiser…

Candy rougit comme une pivoine.

- N'en parlons plus, dit-elle mal à l'aise. Excuse-moi, je dois rejoindre mes amis

Elle quitta la terrasse précipitamment. Ce jeune homme la rendait nerveuse. Sa vie était parfaite, elle avait été adoptée par l'oncle William, elle était à l'école avec Anthony. Elle n'avait pas besoin de complication. Et ce jeune homme en était une…

- Tu ne m'as pas attendu sur la terrasse ? demanda Anthony

- Non, il faisait un peu frais, mentit-elle

- Ok, fit Anthony

Le collège St. Paul était très grand et aussi très spacieux. Candy dût se séparer des ses amis et aller au dortoir des filles. Elle ne connaissait aucune fille à part Eliza…

Dans le couloir, elle rencontra une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et des lunettes. Elle était petite et un peu ronde.

- Bonjour, dit Candy, je m'appelle Candice Neige André, tu peux m'appeler Candy

- Patricia O'brien, tu peux m'appeler Patty.

- Tiens, fit la voix d'Eliza, la fille d'écurie est ici. Il faudrait demander à la mère supérieure s'il y a du travail pour toi à l'écurie… On t'a donné une suite ?

- Toujours ravie de te voir Eliza, dit Candy

Eliza était avec son petit groupe d'amies ; des filles méchantes et désagréables.

- Mais comme tu vois, tu ne fais plus la loi nous sommes dans la même école réputée…

- Tu ne seras qu'une fille d'écurie pour moi ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici.

- Apparemment si, sinon je ne serai pas là. dit Candy. Allez viens Patty, l'air est devenu soudainement très lourd à respirer ici.

Elle quitta les lieux avec Patty laissant Eliza en train de fulminer. Candy savait qu'Eliza mourrait d'envie de lui faire du tort, mais à cause d'Anthony, elle ne voulait pas paraître mauvaise devant lui. Elle ravala sa colère et pensa à comment faire du tort à Candy sans se salir les mains. Plus tard dans la soirée elle aborda Patty pour l'obliger à jouer un mauvais tour à Candy. Patty obéit à contre-cœur. Elle dit donc à Candy de mettre la robe grise au lieu de la noire. Une fois dehors, elle vit qu'elle était la seule habille en gris. Anthony, Alistair et Archibald s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Candy, dit Anthony tu devais mettre la robe noire…

- Va vite te changer, dit Alistair

Candy regarda Patty qui baissa la tête gênée. Eliza avait un sourire moqueur. Candy se fit bien sûr sermonner par les sœurs mais fut autorisée à assister à la messe. Pendant la messe, il y eut un incident. Un jeune homme interrompit la cérémonie, il entra et fit du bruit.

- TERRENCE G. GRANDCHESTER, dit la mère supérieure, vous êtes en retard, prenez place.

- Je suis venu seulement voir comment les autres priaient…

- Vous dérangez la messe sortez immédiatement !

- Ok, je vais vous attendre dans votre bureau

Ils se retourna et regarda les élèves. Candy leva les yeux et regarda Terrence Grandchester et fut étonnée de voir que c'était le jeune homme du bateau qui l'avait embrassé. Elle croyait qu'elle ne le reverra jamais, mais il était là dans la même école qu'elle. Il vit Candy dans son uniforme gris, leurs regards se croisèrent et Terrence lui fit un clin d'œil. Candy baissa les yeux, gênée et stupéfaite à la fois. Terrence eut un sourire moqueur et il sortit de l'église en faisant exprès de marcher fort. Eliza vit le clin d'œil et semblait aussi étonnée. Elle était contente intérieurement, peut-être il y avait un moyen de séparer Candy et Anthony, et Terrence Grandchester allait l'aider sans le vouloir. Les élèves chuchotaient entre eux.

- C'est Terrence Grandchester, le fils d'un riche duc anglais…dit une fille

- Les sœurs ont peur de lui dit, une autre voix, il fait pratiquement ce qu'il veut.

- SILENCE ! dit la Mère supérieure, vous resterez à prier plus longtemps aujourd'hui.

Apres l'église, Candy alla rejoindre les garçons qui parlaient de l'incident avec Terrence.

- Ce Grandchester n'est qu'un petit morveux, dit Archie.

- À cause de lui on a du rester plus longtemps à l'église, dit Anthony.

- Et les sœurs ont peur de lui, dit Alistair.

- Ça va Candy ? Dit Anthony en la voyant, les sœurs ne t'ont pas trop sermonné pour la robe ?

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je vais bien, sinon, dit Candy

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

- J'étais distraite, dit Candy pour ne pas parler mal de Patty.

Elle savait qu'Eliza était derrière ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le prouver. Mais après tout, à quoi bon ?

- Bonjour Anthony, dit la voix d'Eliza.

- Eliza… dit Anthony

- Candy, dit Eliza, tu t'es trompé de couleur de robe, tu as de la difficulté à te souvenir de simples instructions, tu devrais quitter le collège

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Eliza, j'apprends très vite, dit Candy. Mais c'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi

Les garçons pouffèrent. La cloche sonna et Eliza en colère, ne put répondre à la remarque des Candy.

Apres les cours, Candy était sur une petite colline et prenait l'air. Les garçons finissaient leurs cours un peu plus tard... Elle pensa aux évènements du matin, à Terrence Grandchester…Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Depuis l'incident du bateau, elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête. Son comportement rebelle l'intriguait. On dirait qu'il voulait se faire chasser de l'école. Il pleurait lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, tout ça n'était qu'une façade se dit Candy. Il était sensible et aimant.

- La couleur de la robe, ça c'était la meilleure ! Melle taches de son, dit une voix qui venait derrière un arbre

- Terrence Grandchester, je présume ? dit Candy.

- Terry pour les intimes et après notre baiser je te considère comme une intime…

Candy rougit à l'allusion du baiser.

- J'avais bu trop de champagne, dit Candy, et tu m'as prise au dépourvue…

- Vraiment ? Sinon tu m'aurais giflé ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur

- J'aurai réagi…

- Terry ! Terry appela un garçon, la Mère supérieure te cherche !

- Je dois y aller, aurevoir Melle taches de son !

Et il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas si mal que ça après tout… Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Elle était avec Anthony, elle l'aimait, elle allait être avec lui pour le restant de ses jours. Lui aussi l'aimait tellement. Terrence Grandchester… Terry…. Non, elle devait arrêter de penser à lui.

- Candy ? appela Anthony

- Salut ! dit-elle

- Nos cours sont finis, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour nous voir.

- Et si je venais dans votre chambre ce soir ?

- Comment ? Tu sais que c'est interdit, dit Archie

- Et depuis quand ça m'a arrêté ? Regarde, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été tous ensemble, je peux venir vous voir, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Comment vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais grimper aux arbres… mais il faudrait que vous me donniez un signe pour que je ne me trompe pas de chambre

- Oh oui, la chambre à côté est celle de Grandchester, on voudrait pas que tu tombes là-bas…

Candy ne répondit pas. La chambre de Terry était près de celle des garçons ? Pourquoi ce détail l'intéressait-elle ?

- D'accord, dit Anthony, on te fera signe pour que tu puisses venir, comme ça on va passer du bon temps ensemble…

- Ok, à ce soir Anthony, dit-elle.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et rencontra une Patty penaude dans le couloir.

- Je m'excuse pour la robe, Candy je n'ai pas ta force de caractère…

- Ce n'est rien Patty. Mais ne te laisse plus manipuler par Eliza, ok ? On va devenir de bonnes amies, j'en suis sûre.

- Merci, Candy tu es très aimable.

- A tout à l'heure, dit Candy en souriant.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et se prépara pour l'école le lendemain. Après avoir étudié pendant quelques heures, elle vit un signe à la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons. La lumière était en train de clignoter.

- Voilà mon signal, se dit-elle

Elle prit une corde qu'elle avait fabriquée et la lança à une branche d'arbres elle se balança ensuite et se mit à sauter de branches en branches avec une agilité incroyable.

Terry était dans sa chambre et cru voir quelque chose passer par les arbres, il alla à la fenêtre et vit Candy entrain de sauter jusqu'à la chambre des garçons. Il eut un petit rire.

- La coquine ! Elle va dans la chambre de son petit copain ! Mais elle est plus habile que Tarzan, ma parole !

Mais il sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait un petit copain ! Elle n'était pas libre. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il était jaloux. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Depuis le ce soir là sur le bateau, il n'avait pas su résister à l'envie de l'embrasser…

Candy atterrit tant bien que mal dans la chambre des garçons. Elle atterrit dans les bras d'Anthony.

- Eh bien, dit-il doucement, Candy.

- Excuse-moi Anthony, j'ai perdu un peu l'équilibre.

- Oh, ne t'excuse pas, dit-il.

- Ouais, il ne demande pas mieux, dit Alistair.

- Ça va, dit-il, vous pouvez nous laisser un peu s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, plaisanta Archie, faites comme si on n'était pas là.

- Après tout, dit Alistair, c'est seulement aussi notre chambre.

Et ils sortirent de la chambre en les laissant seuls. Anthony s'assit sur le lit et pris Candy dans ses bras.

- Comment était ton premier jour Candy ?

- A part l'incident de la robe, rien de spécial.

- Eliza ne t'a pas trop ennuyée ?

- Tu connais Eliza, Anthony. Elle veut paraître bonne à tes yeux sans vraiment y parvenir.

- Je vais lui parler…

- Non ! Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Je peux me débrouiller, Anthony, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- D'accord, mais si j'assiste à une de ses méchancetés envers toi…enfin Que penses-tu de ce Grandchester et la scène qu'il a faite à la messe ?

Archie et Alistair entrèrent à ce moment-la.

- Ouais, dit Archie, c'est un petit morveux…

- Il se comporte comme si l'école lui appartenait. Son père est très riche, il pourrait venir à l'école tous les jours et habiter à la villa de son père, mais il préfère rester ici. Quel con ! dit Alistair

- Préférer cette prison à un château, dit Anthony.

- Il a peut-être ses raisons pour se comporter ainsi, dit Candy.

- Ah oui ? Tu le connais, toi ? dit Archie.

- Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? demanda Anthony.

- Je ne prends pas sa défense, c'est juste que…,commença Candy

- Je n'aime pas ce garçon et ne n'aime pas que tu le défendes ! Dit Anthony

- Mais tu ne le connais même pas ! dit Candy.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître, dit-il avec colère, et pourquoi continues-tu à le défendre ? Tu le connais ?

- Anthony, je ne suis pas venue ici pour me chamailler avec toi, je crois que c'est mieux que je m'en aille…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Candy attend, dit Anthony, je m'excuse. Ne pars pas, reviens.

Il la suivit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi de m'être emporté…

- C'est rien Anthony, n'en parlons plus

Candy resta un peu pensive. Anthony était très jaloux. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui parler du baiser du nouvel an. Elle n'aimait pas garder de secret, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si Anthony apprenait que Terry l'avait embrassé… Mon Dieu, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle resta quelques temps avec les garçons. Ils s'amusaient bien, ils riaient et plaisantaient et se moquaient des inventions d'Alistair.

- Il est tard, je dois y aller, dit Candy, bonne nuit

Elle serra Anthony dans ses bras.

- A demain, Anthony, dit-elle tendrement. Alistair, Archie…

- Eh, pourquoi nous on a pas droit à un câlin ? plaisanta Archie, allez…

- N'y pense même pas, dit Anthony en le retenant.

- Tu es égoïste, plaisanta Alistair

Candy rit et retourna dans sa chambre par où elle était venue. Une paire d'yeux bleus profond la regardait retourner dans sa chambre avec la même agilité que tarzan.

- Elle est restée longtemps dans la chambre de son petit ami…pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérange ? se demanda Terry.

Candy dans son lit pensa à la dispute avec Anthony. Pourquoi avait-elle prit la défense de Terry ! C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pas supporté que l'on parle mal de lui. Pourquoi ? Et bien la réponse devrait attendre car pour le moment elle devait dormir pour être en forme demain matin.


	2. Chapter 2

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON COEUR **

**Chapitre 2 **

**« Aimez-vous jouer, M'zelle Tarzan… ? »**

Le lendemain, après les cours, Candy alla vers « sa colline ». Elle avait des livres en main. Elle rencontra Daniel et ses amis.

- Qui voilà ! La petite orpheline, dit Daniel, les orphelines ne doivent pas être dans cette école !

- Laisse-moi tranquille Daniel, je veux seulement passer.

- L'orpheline donne des ordres, dit Daniel.

- L'orpheline t'a tabassé… ! Tu veux une reprise ?

- Elle t'a tabassé ? dit un de ses amis, une fille ?

- Oh Daniel tu nous déçois, dit un autre.

- ASSEZ ! dit Daniel, espèce de sale petite orpheline…

En disant cela il lui tira les cheveux, ce qui fit que Candy lâcha les livres qu'elle avait en main. Les amis de Daniel se mirent à pousser Candy.

- Arrêtez ! cria Candy, ça suffit !

- Orpheline, retourne à l'orphelinat, criaient-ils.

- LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE ! fit une voix autoritaire

Les garçons arrêtèrent et se retournèrent et virent Terrence G. Grandchester qui les regardait avec colère.

- De quoi je me mêle ? dit Daniel.

- Lâche, tu es incapable de t'en occuper, alors tu l'attaques avec l'aide de tes amis ?

- Mais… dit Daniel avec colère.

- D'après ce qu j'ai compris, elle t'a déjà cassé la gueule, dit Terry et maintenant tu as du renfort. Mais vous devriez passer par moi d'abord.

- Daniel, dit l'un de ses amis, je crois qu'on devrait y aller…

Et sur ces mots ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Terry s'approcha de Daniel et le tenait par le haut de sa chemise.

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? dit Daniel, ce n'est qu'une orpheline !

- Et ça te donne une raison pour l'attaquer, idiot ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est orpheline ! Si tu ne veux pas voir de quel bois je me chauffe, tu vas déguerpir et suivre tes amis, dit-il en le tenant par le col de la chemise.

Il le lâcha en le poussant. Daniel tomba, se releva et suivit ses amis en courant. Candy avait assisté à la scène sans dire un mot. « Il a pris ma défense se dit-elle » Elle ramassa ses livres par terre.

- Ne me remercies surtout pas, Taches de son ! dit Terry.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de reprendre mon souffle, merci Terry dit-elle sincèrement, merci de m'avoir défendu contre Daniel et ses amis.

- Je peux avoir droit à une visite de ta part dans ma chambre ce soir, comme ton petit copain… ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu m'as vu ? demanda Candy en rougissant

- Oui, tu n'as rien à envier à Tarzan… Melle Tarzan …

- Encore un surnom ! Tu es impossible. J'essaye de te dire merci et tu me rends la tâche difficile. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, pour un instant ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Encore une chose, je m'appelle Candice Neige André !

Et sur ces mots, elle reprit son chemin avec ses livres. Elle ne vit pas qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux avait observé la scène de loin. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient, pour elle c'était inutile. Candy trompait Anthony. Peut-être pas tout à fait, mais il suffisait qu'Anthony trouve Candy et Terry dans une position compromettante. Comme ça Anthony serait tout à elle !

Les jours passèrent et un jour, Annie Brighton arriva au collège. Candy était contente d'avoir son amie d'enfance avec elle. Annie au début avait l'air mal à l'aise, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle était aussi orpheline. Elle resta les premiers jours avec Eliza et son groupe, mais comme elles étaient désagréables, elle demanda pardon à Candy qui lui pardonna aussitôt avec sa nature généreuse et joviale. Tant pis, si tout le monde savait qu'elle était adoptée. La présence et l'amitié de Candy la rendaient heureuse.

L'école devait faire une pièce de théâtre. Le professeur de français choisit la pièce. « Les femmes savantes » de Molière, une comédie. Tout le monde était excité.

- Tu vas essayer d'avoir un rôle Candy ? demanda Patty.

- Je ne sais pas Patty, le théâtre…

- Allons, dit Annie, ça sera amusant…et pense un peu si les garçons obtiennent aussi des rôles…on pourrait passer plus de temps avec eux grâce aux répétitions.

- Tu pourrais passer plus de temps avec Archie tu veux dire…,dit Patty en souriant.

Annie rougit et sourit. Elle essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'Archie. Elle lui avait même offert des mouchoirs sur lesquels elle avait brodé ses initiales.

- Ok, dit Candy, j'espère qu'on sera choisies…

Les garçons aussi avaient la même idée.

- Du théâtre ? dit Anthony.

- Pense un peu, dit Alistair, si les filles sont choisies on pourrait passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble pour répéter…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, dit Archie.

- Quoi ? dit Alistair, tu as peur d'Annie ?

- Non, dit Archie mal à l'aise.

- Alors c'est réglé demain on ira aux auditions pour le théâtre, dit Alistair.

Alistair et Archie étaient seuls. Anthony était sorti.

- Ça va Archie ? demanda son frère.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- On dirait que l'attention d'Annie t'ennuie…Archie, tu sais qu'elle aime Anthony qui l'aime en retour.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Tu sais de qui je parle…

- Mais je l'aime tellement…

- Il faudrait que tu apprennes à vivre avec ça. Annie est disponible…

Archie ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec Candy. Anthony était comme un frère, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal. Annie Brighton ? Elle était un peu envahissante… avec ses mouchoirs, son attention. « Quand on pas ce que l'on veut, on se contente de ce que l'on a ».

- Tu t'es reconnu en moi n'est-ce pas ? dit Archie

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Allons frérot, tu sais de quoi je parle…

- D'accord. Je me suis résigné… je sais qu'il n'y a aucun espoir.

Anthony arriva à ce moment là et les deux frères changèrent de conversation.

Les auditions pour le théâtre se passèrent le lendemain après les cours. La plupart des élèves voulaient faire partie de la pièce, mais seulement quelques-uns uns pourraient y parvenir.

- La fille d'écurie veut faire du théâtre, dit Eliza, le rôle de la bonne serait parfait pour toi.

- Ou pour toi, dit Candy, on ne sait pas quel rôle on va avoir si on est choisi.

- Eliza, dit Anthony, tu veux avoir quel rôle ?

- Celui d'Henriette et j'espère que tu seras Clitandre…dit Eliza.

- Dieu t'en préserve, Anthony! Dit Archie en riant

Eliza lui lança un regard courroucé et s'éloigna avec son groupe d'amies. Candy regardait et elle vit Terry de loin. Allait-il aussi passer une audition ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait à lui. Il était un drôle de garçon, toujours seul dans son coin. Mais il l'avait défendu contre Daniel et ses amis, il ne devait donc pas être aussi méchant que ça !

Les auditions se passèrent bien. Il y en avait de tous les genres. Des élèves talentueux, comme des élèves sans aucun talent. Une fois les auditions terminées, le professeur leur dit que les résultats et les rôles seraient affichés le lendemain après les cours.

Candy dormait lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit à sa fenêtre. Elle alla voir ce qui passait, et elle vit Terry par terre. Il était blessé et empestait l'alcool.

- Terry ? Oh mon Dieu, tu es blessé.

- Candy ? Oh je me suis trompé de chambre…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Allez, viens te coucher sur mon lit…

- Le canapé fera l'affaire, dit-il faiblement

- Le lit est beaucoup plus confortable.

Elle l'amena donc dans son lit et elle alla chercher une serviette humide pour nettoyer et panser ses plaies. Elle avait des pansements dans ses affaires, avec tous les arbres qu'elle grimpait, elle tombait parfois et avait besoin de pansements.

- Je m'excuse pour le dérangement, dit Terry à moitié endormi, je dois juste me reposer un peu, ensuite je sortirai d'ici.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit Candy, dors.

Terry ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Candy le regardait dormir et se dit que si quelqu'un la voyait, elle serait certainement renvoyée. Et si Anthony savait ça… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Terrence Grandchester était un garçon des plus bizarre, il est parvenu à être saoul et blessé dans ce collège plein de restrictions. Il se fichait des règles et était certainement sorti et s'était battu. Après avoir nettoyer et panser ses plaies, elle se demanda où elle allait se coucher. Le canapé n'avait pas l'air très confortable, et son lit avait de la place… Terry était assommé de toute façon… Elle se coucha donc à coté de Terry. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait et qu'il souffrait, elle se réveillait et le calmait tendrement.

Terry se réveilla à l'aube et vit Candy endormie sur sa poitrine. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour qu'il se souvienne ce qui s'était passé la veille et pourquoi Candy était dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la chambre avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Mais avoir Candy dans ses bras, était un rêve devenu réalité. Il devait sortir pour ne pas qu'elle ait des problèmes. Il sortit du lit en la posant délicatement sur le matelas. Elle était si belle, avec ses taches de rousseur. Il sortit par la fenêtre et retourna dans sa chambre, juste avant que le soleil se lève.

Candy se réveilla et vit que Terry était parti. Elle se prépara pour l'école, elle ne voulait plus penser à Terry. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir dormi avec lui sur le lit.

Après l'école elle rencontra les garçons pour aller voir les résultats de l'audition. Elle rencontra Patty et Annie. Il y avait plusieurs élèves devant le tableau.

- Quoi ? Martine ? Je suis la bonne ? dit Eliza, comment ont-ils osé me donner le rôle de la bonne !

- Mais Eliza, tu voulais un rôle non ?

- Tu as quel rôle Anthony ? demanda Candy.

- Celui de Trissotin… dit Anthony.

- Trissotin ? Dit Candy surprise

- Candy tu es Henriette ! dit Annie.

- Oh ! Et qui est Clitandre ? Demanda Candy

- Attends un peu, dit Annie, voilà, Clitandre…. Terrence Grandchester !

- Quoi ? dit Anthony, c'est un coup monté !

Candy ne répondit pas, Terry dans le rôle de Clitandre ! Elle était secrètement contente.

- Tu as un rôle Annie ? demanda Patty.

- Je suis Armande, la sœur d'Henriette. Approprié non ?…dit Annie et toi ?

- Je suis Bélise, dit Patty.

- J'ai le rôle de d'Ariste, dit Archie.

- Je suis Vadius, dit Alistair.

- Candy a le rôle d'Henriette ? dit Eliza, c'est pas juste ! C'est elle qui devait être la bonne !

- Pourquoi ?dit Anthony, parce que tu le dis ?

- Anthony, dit Eliza, Terrence est Clitandre, elle devra passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Arrête, Eliza, dit Archie, tu dis des sottises, c'est pour le théâtre.

Candy ne dit rien, car Eliza avait raison. Elle devrait passer beaucoup de temps avec Terry pour les répétitions. Qu'allait penser Anthony ? Eliza allait en profiter pour faire des problèmes.

- Candy ? Est-ce que ça va ? dit Anthony

- J'aurai voulu que tu sois Clitandre, pour avoir mes scènes avec toi…

- Moi aussi, mais Trissotin a une scène avec Henriette seule, une seulement ! Tant pis, on passera nos soirées ensemble comme d'habitude.

Eliza eut un sourire moqueur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour qu'Anthony trouve Candy et Terry ensemble dans une position compromettante. Le rôle qu'ils joueraient au théâtre était un cadeau du ciel pour elle. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle décida de commencer à espionner Candy, de la suivre quand elle pouvait.

Le lendemain après-midi, Candy était sur sa colline Pony en train de lire les lettres de Melle Pony, Sœur Maria et des enfants de la maison Pony. Elle sentit une odeur de brûler. Elle sauta de l'arbre et se retrouva devant Terry avec une cigarette au bec. Candy sursauta un peu.

- Ce n'est pas bon de fumer, dit Candy

- Bof !

- Tu as vu la liste des rôles ?

- Oui, apparemment je suis ton amant, Henriette.

- Apparemment.

- Comment ton amoureux a pris la nouvelle ?

- Il était un peu déçu évidemment. Comment vont tes plaies ?

- Ça va. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier…

- Pourquoi ? Pour être parti sans dire au revoir ?

- Candy, j'essaye d'être sérieux et tu sais que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent.

- Ok. De rien. Mais essayes d'éviter ce genre de problèmes à l'avenir.

Eliza les observait de loin. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour le dire à Anthony. Candy le trompait avec un autre. Elle décida d'aller voir Daniel pour qu'il l'aide.

- Grandchester ? Ce con a failli me casser la gueule à cause de Candy…

- Quoi ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? dit sa sœur, Tu ne te rends pas compte combien j'ai besoin de ce genre d'information. Elle sort avec Terrence Granchester en cachette ! Il faut le dire à Anthony

- Mais s'il ne veut pas nous croire ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de nous croire, il n'aura qu'à les voir ensemble…dit Eliza

- Comment ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te le dirai le moment venu.

Candy était dans la chambre d'Annie avec Patty.

- Alors Candy, dit Annie, tu n'es pas trop déçue de ne pas jouer avec Anthony ?

- Un peu, mais ce n'est que du théâtre.

- Terrence Grandchester, dit Patty, il n'a pas une bonne réputation…mais il travaille bien en classe.

- C'est parce que vous ne le connaissez pas, dit Candy…

- Et toi tu le connais ? dit Annie

- Je parle avec lui, de temps en temps…dit Candy

- Vraiment ? dit Patty de quoi parlez-vous ?

- De tout et de rien…fit Candy

- Candy et si Anthony apprenait ça ? dit Annie.

- Je ne fais rien de mal, dit Candy, c'est un ami.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Anthony verrait ça de cette façon, dit Annie

- C'est pourquoi je ne lui dis rien, dit Candy, et vous devez me promettre de rien dire non plus, ni à Archie, ni à Alistair.

- D'accord, dit Annie, je vais garder ton secret.

- Moi aussi, dit Patty.

- Merci, dit Candy, merci beaucoup.

Candy avait l'impression de commettre un crime chaque fois qu'elle parlait à Terry à cause d'Anthony et de la dispute qu'ils avaient eu le premier soir. Elle savait que cette histoire pourrait lui exploser au visage, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler à Terry. Et pourquoi devait-elle ? Elle aimait Anthony certes, mais elle était libre de parler avec qui elle voulait. Mais elle savait que si Anthony apprenait qu'elle parlait avec Terry, il serait très en colère et il ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'avait qu'à prier pour qu'il ne se passe rien. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Daniel et Eliza Legrand….

Candy allait un soir dans la chambre des garçons et se trompa de fenêtre. Elle atterrit dans la chambre de Terry par erreur.

- Taches de son, dit Terry, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite nocturne ?

- Oh, je me suis trompé de fenêtre, excuse-moi pour le dérangement.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit Terry le sourire moqueur

Candy le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Terry était-il intéressé par elle ou faisait-il ces éternelles plaisanteries ? Il l'avait embrassé le Jour de l'An, mais elle avait attribué ça à la joie générale… Terry se rapprocha d'elle.

- Tu viens passer la nuit avec moi ? dit-il d'une voix douce, je sais que dormir dans le même lit que toi est un régal…

En disant cela il rapprocha son visage du sien… Candy était immobile, elle arrivait à peine à respirer.

- Terry, arrête ça, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

- Quoi, ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais embrassé…

- Je vais partir… Anthony m'attend

Terry s'éloigna d'elle soudainement.

- Ouais, va, va voir ton amoureux ! dit-il avec colère, je m'en fous !

Candy fut un peu étonnée du changement d'humeur de Terry, il était si tendre il y a quelques secondes… Elle sortit par la fenêtre et alla dans la chambre des garçons.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Anthony.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, dit Candy.

- Ça va ? dit Anthony en la prenant dans les bras.

Candy se sentit toute drôle. Etre si proche de Terry lui avait donné une drôle de sensation, comme si elle voulait que Terry l'embrasse. Non, c'était ridicule, elle aimait Anthony, elle voulait être avec lui. Alors pourquoi pensait-elle à un autre alors qu'elle était dans les bras d'Anthony ?

- Candy ça va ? Tu as l'air distraite, dit Archie.

- Mais non, je vais bien. Vous avez commencé à apprendre votre rôle ?

- Oui, dit Alistaire le mien n'est pas très grand.

- Le mien non plus, dit Archie.

- Je vais avoir une longue scène avec toi Anthony, ça sera amusant !

- J'aurai préféré que Grandchester joue un autre rôle, celui du valet ou du notaire, ils disent à peine deux mots ! dit Anthony

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire et Candy se contenta de sourire.

- Mais je l'envie, il aura des scènes touchantes avec Candy, dit Anthony, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

- Anthony, ce n'est que du théâtre…de la comédie, dit Candy.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il, on dirait que ça te plait…

- Ne commence pas Anthony… s'il te plait.

- Tu veux voir ma nouvelle invention Candy ? dit Alistair pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Alistaire avait réussi à changer le sujet de conversation et Candy lui en était très reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas se chamailler avec Anthony à cause de Terry et du théâtre.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et pensa à Terry. Elle était confuse, elle aimait Anthony mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Terry. Elle décida d'essayer de ne plus le voir les jours à venir pour éviter les complications.


	3. Chapter 3

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON COEUR **

**Chapitre 3 **

**« Escapade à Londres »**

Les jours suivants, Candy passa beaucoup moins de temps à sa colline Pony ce qui gâcha le plan d'Eliza de la piéger. Candy passait le plus de temps possible avec Anthony et les autres. Le cinquième dimanche arriva, où tous les élèves où la plupart, allaient rencontrer leurs parents. La grande-tante Elroy était à Londres et bien sûr, ne voulait pas voir Candy.

- Si tu n'y vas pas, alors je reste dit Anthony.

- Non Anthony, dit Candy, la tante va me blâmer pour ton absence. Vas-y, je vais rester ici et étudier mon rôle. Ça ira.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ? demanda Anthony.

- Oui, vas-y et amuse-toi bien, dit Candy.

Candy alla à sa colline Pony pour lire son rôle. Tout le monde était partit. Elle allait profiter du calme pour apprendre son rôle et écrire des lettres à Melle Pony et les autres. Elle était sur sa colline depuis au moins une demi-heure.

- Tiens, une revenante ! dit la voix de Terry.

Elle l'avait évité ces derniers temps. Elle ne venait plus à sa colline Pony, de peur de rencontrer Terry. Mais tout ça n'avait servit à rien, elle pensait toujours à lui. Et le revoir après tout ce temps, elle était surprise d'être contente de le voir.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Candy, tu n'es pas allé voir tes parents ?

- Je vais bien et si tu connaissais mes parents, tu ne poserais pas cette question.

- D'accord…

- Et toi ?

- Je suis orpheline, tu te souviens ?

- Oh, mais ton groupe d'amis, tes cousins ? Ils sont partis eux….

- Ils ont de la famille…

- Cette famille ne t'a pas adopté ?

- Pas les membres qui sont venus ici à Londres…

- Oh, désolé. Tu veux venir te promener avec moi ?

- Me promener ? Où ?

- On peut aller au zoo…

- Sortir de l'école ? Mais c'est interdit !

- Interdit est mon deuxième nom… alors, tu viens oui ou non ?

Candy hésita un peu. Sortir de l'école avec Terry ? C'était certainement mieux que de rester là à lire son rôle pour la millième fois.

- Je viens, dit-elle.

- Il faudra sauter la grille…

- Tu m'as surnommée « Tarzan », non ? dit-elle en riant

Ils sautèrent la grille de l'école et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Ils prirent une calèche jusqu'au zoo de Londres. Dans la calèche, Terry posa enfin la question que Candy redoutait.

- Je ne t'ai plus vu ces derniers temps, tu m'évites ?

- Je passais du temps avec mes amies…

- Avec ton amoureux tu veux dire ? Je croyais que j'étais aussi ton ami…

- Tu l'es, c'est seulement…

- Quoi, quoi Candy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur d'être avec moi ? Tu as peur que ton petit ami nous voie ensemble ?

- Je n'ai peur de personne et je suis libre d'être amie avec qui je veux…

- Alors tu promets ne plus m'éviter ? dit Terry

- Ça serait difficile, avec les répétitions pour le théâtre « Clitandre », dit-elle en souriant

- Oui, ma chère « Henriette », ça sera plutôt difficile, dit-il en souriant

Ils continuèrent leur trajet en parlant de tout et de rien. Candy était contente que Terry n'ait pas insisté sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle l'évitait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et qu'elle aimait Anthony. Ce serait trop humiliant surtout si Terry ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Mais, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente…

Au zoo, ils rencontrèrent M. Albert, l'ami que Candy croyait en Amérique. Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra contre elle.

- Monsieur Albert ! Vous ici ? Je vous croyais toujours en Amérique !

- Bonjour Candy, dit Albert en souriant. Je travaille ici au zoo de Londres.

- Vraiment ?

- Bonjour, dit Terry

- Salut, dit Albert comment vont tes plaies ?

- Complètement guéries, dit Terry

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Candy étonnée.

- Albert m'a aidé le jour où j'ai été blessé, c'est lui qui s'est trompé de chambre…

- C'est vous qui avez amené Terry dans ma chambre ? dit Candy

- C'était ta chambre ? Je suis désolé pour la confusion. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez non plus.

- Tout le monde est parti voir leur famille pour le cinquième dimanche à part Terry et moi. Alors on s'est enfui pour la journée…

- Ma parole, vous êtes un couple de rebelles tous les deux ! dit Albert en riant. Bon je dois aller travailler. Si je ne vous vois plus, à la prochaine !

Il les laissa pour retourner à ses travaux.. Candy et Terry passèrent une belle journée. Ils regardaient les animaux en cage, ils faisaient des grimaces et riaient aux éclats. Ils mangèrent des friandises et burent du jus de fruits. A un moment donné, ils trouvèrent une petite fille qui pleurait.

- Oh pourquoi, pleures-tu ? demanda Candy.

- J'ai perdu ma maman ! dit la petite fille.

- Oh, allons, arrêtes de pleurer. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta maman. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Cassandra.

- Cassandra, c'est un très joli nom, dit Candy. Je m'appelle Candy et lui c'est Terry.

Terry la regardait et il sentait son cœur se remplir de joie. Elle était non seulement belle, amusante mais aussi compatissante. Mais elle n'était pas libre !

- Viens, dit Terry, on va voir si on peut retrouver ta maman.

Il lui prit la main droite et Candy lui prit la main gauche et ils se mirent à marcher avec la petite fille au milieu d'eux. Candy chantait avec la petite fille et la faisait sauter en soulevant légèrement en l'air et Terry faisait simultanément la même chose. La petite fille riait aux éclats. Après quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent la maman de la petite qui était inquiète.

- Maman ! dit Cassandra en courant vers elle.

- Cassandra ! dit la maman en la prenant dans ses bras.

Candy et Terry souriaient.

- Merci beaucoup, dit la maman, que Dieu vous bénisse !

- De rien madame, dit Candy. Vous avez une très aimable petite fille. Aurevoir Cassandra.

- Aurevoir Candy, aurevoir Terry, dit Cassandra.

- Aurevoir, dit Terry.

La petite fille s'éloigna aux bras de sa maman.

- Il faudrait y aller, dit Terry, les autres vont commencer à revenir au collège.

- D'accord, dit Candy.

Ils retournèrent au collège et allèrent s'asseoir sur la petite colline Pony.

- Merci Terry, merci pour cette belle journée.

- Ce fut un plaisir, dit-il. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux que de passer la journée à lire et dormir. Tu veux répéter le rôle ? On a encore quelques heures de clarté devant nous

- Ok, Clitandre, allons-y.

Ils se mirent à réciter leur rôle et Candy se rendit compte combien Terry était talentueux en tant qu'acteur.

- Wow Terry, tu joues bien, dit !

- J'aime le théâtre, dit Terry, mais surtout du Shakespear. Mais Molière, c'est nouveau pour moi ; la comédie française, c'est amusant.

- Tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils ?

- Bien sûr, dit Terry

Ils répétèrent pendant un temps. Ils avaient oublié le reste du monde. Terry se moquait des erreurs de Candy et elle le suivait pour lui taper dessus amicalement en riant.

Eliza Legrand les regardait de loin, trop heureuse par la vision de rêve qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait voir son frère.

- Daniel, dit-elle en arrivant toute essoufflée, ça y est ! Ils sont ensemble. Va mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Anthony !

- Quoi ? Maintenant ! dit Daniel un peu irrité, mais je..

- Oui, maintenant ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Vite, allez cours !

Daniel qui ne refusait rien à sa sœur, s'en alla à contre cœur. Il trouva ses trois cousins en train de bavarder avec Annie et Patty.

- Pauvre Candy qui a du passer la journée toute seule au collège…dit Anthony.

- Elle doit s'être ennuyer à en mourir !

- Avec Grandchester dans les parages ? dit Daniel en arrivant, je ne pense pas.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Anthony avec colère.

- Grandchester a failli me casser la gueule pour défendre Candy…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, demanda Anthony en le bousculant brutalement.

- Eh doucement, dit Daniel, ne tues pas le messager, c'est pas de ma faute si ta bien-aimée te trompe…

- Daniel… commença Alistair

- Elle est avec Grandchester en ce moment, dit Daniel, c'est une petite traînée… !

Daniel reçu un coup de poing dans la figure, Alistair et Archie durent les séparer pour arrêter la bagarre.

- Tu crois que je mens ? cria Daniel, va la voir elle est sur la colline derrière l'école avec lui !

Annie et Patty furent inquiètes, Candy s'était confiée à elles et elles savaient que Daniel disait la vérité rien que pour nuire à Candy et Anthony.

- Ok, je vais aller voir, dit Anthony et si tu mens, je reviens te casser la gueule !

Anthony courut vers l'arrière de l'école, suivit des filles et de ses cousins.

Pendant ce temps Candy et Terry continuaient leur répétition et leurs jeux en riant sans savoir ce qui se passait. Candy tomba à terre sur la pelouse et elle avait des feuilles sur elle.

- Tu es couverte de feuilles taches de son, attends, je vais t'aider à te nettoyer…

- Non, dit Candy en riant, ne t'approches pas de moi…et elle courut derrière l'arbre

Il courut après elle et la rattrapa et ils tombèrent tous les deux en riant. Terry se mit à enlever les feuilles sur les cheveux de Candy.

- Tu es sûr que tu en rajoutes pas ? dit Candy en riant

- Si tu arrêtes de bouger, peut être qu'il y en aura moins…Taches de son

Les rires continuaient et ce fut cette scène qu'Anthony et les autres virent.

Eliza était cachée et jubilait intérieurement. Anthony était livide et les autres stupéfaits. Annie et Patty ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de scène.

- CANDY ! cria Anthony

Candy et Terry s'arrêtèrent de rire. Candy se retourna et vit Anthony et les autres qui les regardaient. Elle avait envie de s'enterrer ! Non pas parce qu'elle se sentait coupable mais parce qu'Anthony l'avait trouvé avec Terry. Et Anthony était très jaloux ! Pas de panique, elle ne faisait rien de mal… Rien de mal ? Elle s'amusait avec un ami.

- Anthony ? dit-elle en se levant, tu es de retour…

Anthony la regardait avec colère. Elle s'approcha de lui et il la prit et la secoua avec colère.

- Comment peux-tu me tromper de la sorte ? cria-t-il

- Te tromper ? dit-elle confuse, mais je…

Il la secoua de plus belle. Terry arriva et se mit entre Candy et Anthony en les séparant.

- Lâche-la ! dit Terry.

- De quoi je me mêle ? dit Anthony.

- De ce qui me regarde ! dit Terry.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud, trouves-toi ta propre petite amie.

Ils étaient sur le point de se battre. Alistair et Archie se jetèrent sur Terry et ils le tenaient par les bras, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre. Anthony en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing au visage et au ventre.

- NOOOOOOONNNN ! cria Candy, ARRETEZ !

Elle se mit entre Terry et Anthony et reçu un coup de poing au visage qui devait toucher Terry.

- Candy ! crièrent Annie et Patty.

- Oh mon Dieu ! dit Anthony

Candy eut l'impression que le monde entier tombait sur elle. Elle était un peu étourdie. Elle était maintenant en colère.

- Oh Candy, dit Anthony, excuse-moi. Tu vois ? Je t'interdis de voir ce type à l'avenir…

- Tu m'interdis ? Tu m'interdis ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu te crois à l'ère de l'inquisition ? Anthony, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi toute cette violence ?

- Tu étais avec lui…

- Et après ? C'est un ami ! Un ami ! Je peux avoir des amis, non !

- C'est pour ça que tu le défends toujours, n'est-ce pas ?dit Anthony…

- Lâchez-moi ! dit Terry à Alistair et Archie, trois contre un….

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter tout ça ! Lâchez-le ! dit-elle à Archie et Alistair, Allez viens Terry, quittons ce lieu plein de violence….

- Candy, dit Annie, attends…

Candy ramassa ses livres et prit Terry par le bras et s'en alla de là. Eliza avait assisté à la scène de loin et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'a ce moment là. C'était encore mieux qu'elle ne l'espérait. Candy et Anthony avaient rompu où ils étaient sur en bonne voie. Anthony, ses cousins et les filles retournèrent au dortoir. Annie et Patty n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Patty, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- C'était un traquenard, dit Annie, Daniel est venu mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Anthony juste au bon moment…

- Je te parie n'importe quoi qu'Eliza est derrière tout ça ! Oh Candy, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

Anthony et ses cousins étaient dans leur chambre. Ils étaient encore sidérés par les évènements de la soirée.

- Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? demanda Anthony.

- Euh, Anthony, dit Alistair, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais elle ne faisait rien de mal…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Eh bien, dit Archie, il faut dire que Daniel est venu juste à temps pour t'annoncer que Candy te trompais…

- Mais elle était avec lui !

- Oui, elle était seule, alors que nous étions tous partis… elle devait s'ennuyer, dit Alistair.

- Ce Grandchester, lui a tenu compagnie, ils ont probablement passé leur temps à apprendre leurs rôles, dit Archie.

- Daniel t'a tendu un piège et tu es tombé en plein dedans ! dit Alistair.

- Sa sœur l'a probablement envoyé pour ne pas se salir les mains…dit Archie.

- Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, elle était avec Grandchester…

- C'est parce qu'elle s'amusait que tu es fâché ? demanda Alistair, tu aurais voulu qu'elle s'ennuie toute seule, toute la journée… ?

- Ecoutes, Candy t'aime, elle t'aime toi. Tu vas la perdre si tu continues avec tes crises de jalousie, dit Archie

Anthony ne répondit pas, trop en colère pour penser à autre chose. Candy l'avait trahi. Il alla se coucher.

Alistair et Archibald restèrent seuls et ils se mirent à parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la situation ? demanda Archie.

- Apparemment je pense comme toi, dit Alistair.

- Il va la perdre s'il ne fait pas attention, dit Archie, et la jeter dans les bras de Grandchester !

Candy était dans sa suite avec Terry. Elle l'aidait avec les bleus dus aux coups qu'il avait reçu. Elle-même avait une serviette mouillée sur la joue gauche, où elle avait reçu le coup de poing d'Anthony.

- Quelle journée mouvementée ! dit Terry.

- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, dit Candy toujours en colère.

- Allons… Taches de son…tu m'as défendu…

- Je n'aime pas la violence, ils étaient à trois contre un…

- Mais tenir tête à ton petit copain…

- Il n'avait pas le droit de te frapper. Mais, comprends-moi bien, j'aime Anthony et je veux être avec lui.

- Il ne te fait même pas confiance…

- A sa place tu aurais pensé la même chose…

- A sa place, je n'aurais pas montré mon coté violent à ma petite amie…

- Soit…une si belle journée qui se termine mal…

- Je vais y aller Melle Tarzan, je te vois aux répétitions…

- Terry, merci pour la belle journée

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Taches de son

Terry sortit par la fenêtre et alla dans sa chambre. On frappa à la porte de Candy elle alla ouvrir et vit Annie et Patty.

- On peut entrer ? demanda Annie.

- Bien sûr, dit Candy, entrez, entrez.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Patty.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda Annie.

- Oh, non, ça va, dit Candy, je suis triste c'est tout. J'aurai un bleu demain matin…

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai du fond de teint qui va arranger ça. Tu penses à Anthony ? demanda Annie.

- Pourquoi a-t-il été aussi violent ?

- Daniel est venu lui dire que tu le trompais avec Terry… dit Patty.

- Daniel ? Eliza doit être derrière ça… dit Candy.

- C'est ce qu'on croit aussi… dit Annie.

- Oh Annie, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Anthony ne me fait pas confiance…

- Candy, il t'a trouvé en train de rire par terre dans les bras de Terry, dit Annie, que voulais-tu qu'il pense ?

- D'accord, mais il devait me faire confiance ! Terry est un ami, il n'est pas aller voir sa famille alors…il m'a tenu compagnie. Où est le mal ? Anthony aurait voulu que je reste là seule à me morfondre sur moi-même ?

- Oh Candy, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Patty. Je vais le chercher dans ma chambre…

- Amène aussi ma boite de maquillage, Patty, dit Annie.

Elle sortit pour aller dans sa chambre chercher le cadeau de Candy et la boite de maquillage.

- Candy, dit Annie, tu as un faible pour Terry ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Annie ?

- Tu me réponds par une question, ce qui confirme mes soupçons.

- Quels soupçons ?

- Tu aimes Terry !

- Oh Annie !

- J'ai raison non ?

- J'aime Anthony et je veux être avec lui, mais… je n'arrive pas à sortir Terry de ma tête…

- Candy…

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est un ami, c'est tout, rien d'autre. Il m'a défendu l'autre jour contre Daniel et ses amis…

- C'est tout ? insista Annie

Candy voulut lui parler du baiser mais ne savait pas si elle devait. Elle devait se confier à quelqu'un.

- Promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne…

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer…

- Sur le bateau qui m'amenait ici, c'était la veille du nouvel an, j'étais avec Georges, l'assistant de l'oncle William. Il y avait une fête et j'ai bu une coupe de champagne d'un trait car j'avais soif.

- Wow, ta tête devait tourner…

- Tu n'as aucune idée ! Et j'ai ajouté quelques gorgées d'un deuxième verre. Je suis aller dehors prendre l'air. J'ai vu un jeune homme qui regardait l'eau de l'océan. Il avait l'air triste, je me suis rapprochée pour voir s'il allait bien. Quand je suis arrivée près de lui, il m'a regardé et a dit que j'avais des taches de rousseur. Il était minuit, c'était la nouvelle année, alors, avant que je n'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassé sur les lèvres…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, et je ne pouvais pas parler, j'étais étonnée et je me suis surprise à répondre au baiser et j'ai mis mes bras autour de son cou …

- Candy …

- Je sais, mais j'avais la tête qui tournait, c'était la bonne année, les gens autour de nous riaient et s'embrassaient….Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il me souhaita une bonne année. Georges arriva pour m'amener dans ma cabine et le jeune homme s'en alla.

- Ce jeune homme c'était…

- Terrence Grandchester…

- Oh Mon Dieu, Candy… !

- Je sais. Je croyais ne plus jamais le revoir, mais une fois ici…

- Il t'a défendu, tu parles avec de temps en temps…

- Et je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête.

- Comment était le baiser ? demanda Annie

- Annie !

- Quoi ? Je veux savoir…

- J'étais un peu grisée, mais c'était… merveilleux !

- Candy, tu veux Terry ou Anthony ?

Patty arriva avec un paquet pour Candy. C'était une boite avec des brosses des peignes et des rubans pour les cheveux. Elle avait aussi la boite à maquillage d'Annie.

- Merci Patty, dit-elle en l'embrassant, tu es très généreuse.

- C'est pour te remonter le moral comme tu es restée toute seule… enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire…

- Ça c'est le fond de teint, mets-en le matin sur ton bleu et on y verra que du feu ! On doit y aller Patty, avant que le contrôle ne commence, dit Annie, ça ira, Candy ?

- Oui, je vais bien. On se voit demain matin. Et merci encore pour le cadeau et le maquillage.

Candy passa une nuit agitée… Elle se réveilla en sueur… Elle avait mal à la mâchoire. Tous ces évènements l'avaient bouleversée. Anthony, Terry… Annie avait-elle raison ? Etait-elle amoureuse de Terry ? Elle avait passé une belle journée avec lui et la répétition était un plaisir. Non, elle aimait Anthony, elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Mais Terry éveillait en elle toutes ces étranges sensations…Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle se recoucha et s'endormit enfin à l'aube.


	4. Chapter 4

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR …**

**Chapitre 4**

**« Que la fête commence… »**

Le lendemain pendant la récréation, Eliza et son groupe s'approchèrent de Candy, Annie et Patty.

- Tiens, voilà la petite traînée qui a provoqué une bagarre entre Anthony et Terry, dit Eliza avec un sourire triomphant.

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à affronter Eliza et ses amies.

- Laisse-la tranquille, Eliza dit Annie, tu en as assez fait…

- Moi ? Fit-elle innocemment

- Oh ne fait pas l'innocente dit Patty, c'est toi qui as envoyé ton frère mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Anthony…

- Où est Anthony ? dit Annie, toujours pas avec toi ? En train de pleurer Candy ? Ton plan a-t-il marché Eliza ?

- TAIS-TOI ! dit Eliza, je l'aurai, tu verras !

- Pour le moment tu n'as personne, dit Annie, Candy elle, a deux garçons qui s'intéressent à elle, pour ne citer que ces deux-là, et toi ? Zéro!

- Espèce de sale petite orpheline ! Dit Eliza en colère

- Change de musique Eliza, dit Patty celui-là devient lassant…

Eliza et son groupe d'amies partirent de là en colère.

- Merci les filles dit Candy, je n'avais vraiment pas la force d'affronter Eliza.

- Tout le plaisir était pour nous dit Annie en riant.

Alistair et Archibald s'approchèrent de Candy.

- Salut les filles, salut Candy, dit Alistaire

- Je suis fâchée contre vous ! Dit Candy

- Allons, dit Archie, ne nous fais pas la tête…

- Comment avez-vous pu aider Anthony à être aussi violent ? Je comprends la jalousie d'Anthony, mais vous deux ? Au lieu de le calmer, vous l'aidiez à frapper Terry !

- Candy, excuse-nous dit Alistaire c'était la folie du moment…

- On t'a trouvé dans ses bras… dit Archie

- Et ça vous donne le droit de lui frapper dessus ? Je ne suis pas votre propriété privée. Je suis libre d'avoir des amis, même s'il s'agit de Terrence Grandchester !

Elle les laissa et alla derrière l'école sur sa petite colline Pony.

- Candy, dit Archie, attends !

- Laisse-la Archie, dit Annie, elle doit se calmer…

- Vous êtes aussi fâchées contre-nous ? demanda Alistaire

- Vous auriez pu vous y prendre autrement… dit Patty

- Se battre n'était pas la bonne marche à suivre dit Annie

- Vous l'avez rapproché de Terry, dit Patty

Les garçons soupirèrent. Anthony n'était pas avec eux, toujours en colère à cause des évènements de la veille.

Candy arriva sur sa petite colline Pony et vit Terry de loin en train de fumer.

- TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER ! cria-t-elle imitant la mère supérieure, éteignez cette cigarette sur le champ !

Terry sursauta et se retourna un peu surpris et il vit Candy qui souriait.

- Tu m'as fais peur, Taches de son, pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était vraiment la mère supérieure…

- C'était mon intention, Donne-moi cette cigarette dit-elle en la lui arrachant et la jetant sur le sol.

- Mais… fit Terry surpris

- Tiens !

Elle lui donna un petit paquet. Il ouvrit le paquet et vit un harmonica.

- Un harmonica ? C'est pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est pour que tu joues au lieu de fumer, banane !

- Oh, merci Melle Tarzan !

- Comment vont tes contusions ?

- Je suis habitué, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- Je ne me suis pas excusé pour hier soir…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu as pris mon parti devant ton petit copain…

- Terry…

- Tu ne l'avoueras peut-être jamais, mais je sais que je ne te suis pas indifférent…

Candy rougit et ne dit rien, tout d'abord. Elle finit par demander :

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi ?

- Tu crois que j'embrasse toutes les jeunes filles que je vois ?

- Tu m'as vu pendant quelques secondes…

- C'était suffisant pour moi…

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, leurs visages se touchaient presque. Candy était toute drôle. Terry pensait à elle ? Etait-il amoureux d'elle ? Anthony… Elle était confuse. Elle était heureuse ; Terry pensait à elle ; et elle était confuse à la fois à cause d'Anthony. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ? Elle devait partir de là.

- Je dois y aller Terry, dit-elle en s'éloignant, je te vois à la répétition ?

Une semaine passa avant qu'Anthony et Candy parlent enfin. Il alla dans la chambre de Candy pour lui parler.

- Candy ? appela-t-il.

- Anthony ? Entre, je t'en prie.

Il entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur un canapé.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, ta mâchoire je veux dire.

- Je vais bien. Et toi ?

- Ça va, merci. Candy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ?

- Anthony, tu dois me faire confiance… Tu dois cesser d'écouter Daniel et Eliza…

- Mais tu étais avec lui !

- C'est un ami, Anthony, rien qu'un ami.

- Mais je vois bien qu'il t'aime bien…

- Je l'aime bien aussi, sinon, je ne serai pas son amie… Anthony, je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi…

- Je t'aime aussi Candy, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais »… Ou tu m'aimes, ou tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- C'est simple pour moi. Terry n'est qu'un ami. Si je n'étais pas avec toi…

- Tu admets donc être attiré par lui ?

- Anthony, il est beau, je le trouve sympathique mais…c'est toi que j'aime et c'est toi que je veux.

- Candy, je sens que Grandchester ne t'est pas indifférent… je ne veux pas de demi-portion, je veux tout ou rien…

Candy resta silencieuse. Avait-elle le droit de promettre à Anthony un amour inconditionnel alors qu'elle éprouvait ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Terry ?

- D'accord. Je vais passer beaucoup de temps avec Terry à cause du théâtre…es-tu prêt pour ça ? Daniel et Eliza vont essayer de te faire croire qu'il y a plus qu'il en ait…

- Ça me rend malade, rien que d'y penser…

- Tu veux faire la paix ?

- Ok, Candy. Je m'excuse de t'avoir frappé.

- C'est du passé, c'est oublié.

Anthony s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Oh Candy, tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Anthony

Il pencha sa tête et chercha ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa passionnément. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait. Quand le baiser se termina, Anthony quitta sa chambre et retourna dans la sienne. Candy était complètement bouleversée par le baiser d'Anthony. Il n'était pas désagréable, mais… Elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer au baiser de Terry…. Sa vie était parfaite jusqu'à ce soir là sur le bateau… Terry est une complication à sa vie, mais

une complication dont elle n'avait aucune envie de se débarrasser…

Elle parla à Annie du baiser d'Anthony.

- Wow, Candy tu as de la chance, je cherche l'attention d'un seul garçon et toi tu en as deux qui courent après toi !

- Annie, je t'assure que ça n'a rien de drôle ! C'est l'enfer !

- Vraiment ?

- Anthony m'a embrassé…

- Oh ! Et alors ?

- C'était bien…

- « Bien » ? dit Annie. Oh Candy… je suis désolée…

Annie comprit ce que Candy voulait dire, le baiser de Terry était meilleur.

- Je ne dois pas penser comme ça dit-elle, J'aime Anthony…

- Candy, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

- Que tu explores tes sentiments pour Terry…

- Quoi ? Explorer….

- Oui, comme ça tu en auras le cœur net.

- Non, Annie, je ne peux pas faire ça. Ça serait tromper Anthony…

- Mais vu que tu n'as pas encore la bague au doigt, tu peux en profiter pour explorer d'autres horizons lointains et je parle de Terry seulement. C'est un choix qui peut affecter le reste de ta vie, Candy. Tu dois être sure que tu es avec la bonne personne. Tu peux le dire à Anthony, comme ça il n'y aura pas de bagarre quand il va vous voir ensemble.

- Annie tu es folle. J'aime Anthony…

- Continue à te dire ça, peut être que tu arriveras à t'en convaincre…dit Annie ironiquement.

- Annie…

- Candy, ton histoire m'a ouvert les yeux. Je courais après Archie, qui ne me voyait même pas. Voir Anthony et Terry te courir après, m'a fait voir que je mérite aussi un garçon qui me court après comme toi. J'ai décidé de ne plus courir après Archie, de laisser mes horizons ouverts à d'autres…Tu as la chance d'avoir, non pas un, mais deux garçons qui t'aiment…Si tu en aimes un plus que l'autre, tu dois te décider. Si ça veut dire être avec Terry pour voir où en sont tes sentiments…

- Je ne sais pas Annie… J'ai peur de ce que j'éprouve pour Terry…J'aime Anthony, mais Terry…

- Peut-être aimes-tu Anthony comme un frère et Terry comme un homme ?

- Comme un frère ?

- C'est pour ça que son baiser était « bien » et celui de Terry merveilleux

- Tu as peut être raison. Mais je ne peux pas faire de mal à Anthony. Pour le moment, les choses devront rester comme elles sont.

- Comme tu veux Candy, mais tu commets une erreur.

Annie changea effectivement d'attitude. Elle cessa de courir après Archie et se mit à parler à d'autres garçons. Archie était soulagé le premier jour, mais l'indifférence d'Annie commençait à l'ennuyer. Il en parla à son frère.

- Alistaire, tu as vu Annie ces derniers temps ?

- De loin avec Candy et Patty, pourquoi ?

- Elle ne vient plus me trouver…

- Oh… Et ça t'ennuie parce que…. ?

- Je me suis habitué à son attention, maintenant…

- Maintenant, elle en a assez du sens unique et elle te laisse froid…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Eh bien, essaye de la reconquérir et si tu réussis, il faudrait que tu te comportes comme il se doit…

Archie poussa un soupir et Anthony éclata de rire.

- Comment ça va avec Candy ? demanda Alistair à Anthony.

- Ça ne te tuent pas les répétitions avec Grandchester ? demanda Archie.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Mais à part obliger Candy à renoncer au rôle, ce qu'elle ne fera jamais, je ne peux rien faire.

- Tu crois qu'elle a faible pour lui ?

- Sans aucun doute, si je n'existais pas elle serait avec lui, j'en suis sûr dit Anthony. J'ai l'impression qu'elle reste avec moi par obligation…

- Mais non, Anthony dit Alistair, Candy t'aime.

- Oui, elle t'aimait toi, bien avant qu'elle rencontre cet anglais ! Dit Archie

- Mais justement, elle l'a rencontré ! Dit Anthony

La date du théâtre approchait à grand pas. Les répétitions se faisaient plus intenses. Candy connaissait son rôle entier par cœur. Les autres aussi. Tout le monde était prêt. La pièce devait avoir lieu au mois de mai et il devait y avoir une grande fête et une soirée dansante le soir.

Candy et Anthony allaient tant bien que mal. Anthony se retenait pour ne pas faire de scène en voyant Candy et Terry jouer ensemble. Mais une fois la pièce finie, il ne tolérera plus la presence de Terry. Il était jaloux de la chimie que dégageaient Candy et Terry.

Annie parlait avec un garçon Bertrand Chandler, qui avait le rôle de Chrysale. Archie se sentait toujours irrité de voir Annie avec un autre. Il l'avait prise pour acquise et maintenant il l'avait perdu. Il essayait de parler avec de temps en temps, mais elle semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à faire.

Patty et Alistaire se rendirent compte qu'ils aimaient être ensemble pour parler, lire et se promener.

Eliza essayait en vain d'attirer l'attention d'Anthony. Elle était en colère que son plan n'ait pas marché. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Anthony ne voulait pas laisser tomber Candy. Il était toujours avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait donc ? Comment Candy avait-elle réussi à avoir deux jeunes et beaux garçons à ses pieds et malgré les problèmes, aucun des deux ne voulait la laisser. Mais elle jura qu'elle arrivera à se débarrasser de Candy, et avoir Anthony, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle fera sur la terre.

Le jour de la représentation arriva enfin. Mais le matin, il y eut une mauvaise nouvelle. Bertrand Chandler, le garçon qui devait jouer le rôle de Chrysale, tomba soudainement malade. On avait du l'amener à l'hôpital et les médecins conclurent qu'il avait une crise d'appendicite aigue. On devait l'opérer. Mais le temps d'arriver dans la salle d'opération, son appendice avait éclaté. La représentation était en danger, pas de Chrysale, c'était un des personnages principaux. L'ami de chambre de Bertrand, qui s'appelait Parker Peterson, et qui l'aidait à apprendre le rôle dû se préparer à la dernière minute pour la pièce.

Les parents des élèves avaient été invités pour la pièce. Candy espérait que l'oncle William viendrait. Les filles se coiffèrent et s'habillèrent pour le théâtre. Eliza qui avait le rôle de la bonne n'eut pas droit aux belles robes extravagantes du 17ème siècle. Elle était très en colère, mais ne pouvait rien faire, si elle voulait absolument être dans la pièce.

La pièce commença et tout se passait bien. Les scènes entre Candy et Terry étaient tellement puissantes qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient vraiment amoureux. Ça énervait Anthony et réjouissait Eliza. Candy avait suivit les conseils de Terry, sa performance était donc impeccable. La première scène entre Candy et Terry se passa comme suit ; Acte 1 scène 2

_**HENRIETTE (Candy) **_

Pour me tirer d'un doute où me jette ma sœur,  
Entre elle et moi, Clitandre, expliquez votre cœur;  
Découvrez-en le fond, et nous daignez apprendre  
Qui de nous à vos vœux est en droit de prétendre.

ARMANDE (Annie)

Non, non: je ne veux point à votre passion  
Imposer la rigueur d'une explication;  
Je ménage les gens, et sais comme embarrasse  
Le contraignant effort de ces aveux en face.

CLITANDRE (Terry)

Non, Madame, mon cœur, qui dissimule peu,  
Ne sent nulle contrainte à faire un libre aveu;  
Dans aucun embarras un tel pas ne me jette,  
Et j'avouerai tout haut, d'une âme franche et nette,  
Que les tendres liens où je suis arrêté,  
Mon amour et mes vœux sont tout de ce côté…

En disant ça, Terry se rapprocha de Candy lui prit la main qu'il baisa, et la regarda avec amour. Candy aussi le regarda en souriant avec amour. Il continua sa tirade. Il en fut ainsi pour toutes scènes où ils devaient jouer les amoureux.

Annie qui jouait Armande avait vu le regard des deux jeunes gens. _« Ils s'aiment vraiment, c'est incroyable ! si je le vois, tout le monde le voit ! se dit-elle »_

Anthony regardait la scène dans les coulisses et se sentait mal. Pendant les répétitions, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches… Que se passait-il ?

Daniel Legrand regardait la pièce avec le public. Il regardait Candy « l'orpheline » et il eut l'impression qu'on avait allumé mille bougies dans son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était jaloux de Terry et aurait voulu être à sa place, pas seulement sur scène, mais dans la vie. Il aurait voulu que Candy soit avec lui…. Quoi ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Il était amoureux de Candy ! Il ne pouvait pas dire ça à sa sœur, elle piquerait une crise. Mais il allait désormais faire de son mieux pour qu'elle ne soit plus avec Anthony et il aura besoin de Terrence Granchester pour le faire. Mais il pensera à ça après, pour le moment, il regardait Candy avec une nouvelle fascination.

Vers la fin de la pièce, Acte 5 scène 4, il y avait une scène ou Henriette refuse d'épouser Clitandre à cause de la faillite de ses parents.

_HENRIETTE (Candy) _

Non, ma mère: je change à présent de pensée.  
Souffrez que je résiste à votre volonté.

CLITANDRE (Terry)

Quoi? vous vous opposez à ma félicité?  
Et lorsqu'à mon amour je vois chacun se rendre.

HENRIETTE

Je sais le peu de bien que vous avez, Clitandre,  
Et je vous ai toujours souhaité pour époux,  
Lorsqu'en satisfaisant à mes vœux les plus doux,  
J'ai vu que mon hymen ajustait vos affaires;  
Mais lorsque nous avons les destins si contraires,  
Je vous chéris assez dans cette extrémité,  
Pour ne vous charger point de notre adversité.

CLITANDRE

Tout destin, avec vous, me peut être agréable;  
Tout destin me serait, sans vous, insupportable.

Terry improvisa et joua l'amoureux blessé à l'extrême, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait pendant les répétitions. Candy était étonnée par l'improvisation et décida d'improviser à son tour.

Lorsque l'on révéla dans la pièce que les parents n'étaient pas en faillite, que ce n'était que pour montrer que Trissotin n'en voulait qu'à leur argent

**_ARISTE (Alistair) _**

N'est-ce que le motif que nous venons d'entendre  
Qui vous fait résister à l'hymen de Clitandre?

HENRIETTE

Sans cela, vous verriez tout mon cœur y courir,  
Et je ne fuis sa main que pour le trop chérir.

ARISTE

Laissez-vous donc lier par des chaînes si belles.  
Je ne vous ai porté que de fausses nouvelles;  
Et c'est un stratagème, un surprenant secours,  
Que j'ai voulu tenter pour servir vos amours,  
Pour détromper ma sœur, et lui faire connaître  
Ce que son philosophe à l'essai pouvait être.

Candy se jeta au cou de Terry qui la serra dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait non plus, pendant les répétitions. Leurs improvisations, rendirent la pièce meilleure. Anthony sentit son cœur se serrer encore une fois. Candy aimait un peu trop jouer l'amoureuse de Terry dans la pièce. Une fois la pièce terminée, ils eurent droit à une ovation de la part du public.

Ils allèrent tous se changer pour la fête et la soirée dansante. Pendant qu'elles se changeaient, Annie dit à Candy ;

- Super votre improvisation, vous avez montré vos sentiments à tout le monde, mais vous pouvez prétendre que c'était pour la pièce…

- Annie, ne commence pas je t'en prie…

- Quoi ? Je ne dis que ce qu j'ai vu…

- Tu as vu parce que tu sais la vérité, motus et bouche cousue… à propos, tu vas en Amérique pour les vacances ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'attends des nouvelles de Georges pour qu'il me dise ce que l'oncle William a décidé pour moi.

Les garçons parlaient aussi de la pièce en se changeant.

- Tu as vu comment ils ont joué ? Dit Anthony.

- C'était pour la pièce, dit Alistair

- Ils n'étaient pas comme ça pendant les répétitions…,dit Anthony

- Ils nous ont probablement gardé la surprise pour la représentation, dit Alistair, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Archie ? Archie ?

Archie était en train de penser à Annie. Depuis qu'elle l'ignorait, il semblait très intéressé par elle.

- Comment ? Oh oui, c'était sûrement une surprise pour la représentation, dit Archie

- J'espère que vous avez raison, dit Anthony.

Ils arrivèrent à la fête, il y avait de la musique de la boisson et la nourriture. Les jeunes gens dansaient et les parents qui étaient présents, les regardaient et certains dansaient.

Archie cherchait à savoir ou se trouvait Annie pour passer du temps avec elle. Il l'aperçut en train de danser avec un jeune homme. Il resta là, à les observer et attendait impatiemment que la danse se termine.

Patty dansait avec Alistair. Avec leurs lunettes, ils formaient vraiment un beau couple. Anthony trouva Candy et ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Maintenant que la pièce était terminée, il espérait que Candy ne passerait plus autant de temps avec Terry. Il espérait danser avec elle toute la soirée empêchant ainsi Candy de danser avec Terry. Candy quant à elle regrettait que la pièce soit terminée. Plus de répétitions avec Terry, c'était amusant de faire du théâtre avec lui et elle pouvait rester avec lui comme elle voulait à cause de la pièce. Annie avait-elle raison ? Devait-elle explorer ses sentiments pour Terry ? Anthony la suivait partout. Elle se demandait où se trouvait Terry.

- Puis-je avoir cette danse Candy ? Dit une voix

Candy se retourna et vit Daniel Legrand. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

- Tu plaisantes Daniel ? dit Candy

- Oui, je ne crois pas avoir bien entendu, dit Anthony, répète-moi ça ?

- Je voudrais danser avec Candy….

- Daniel, je ne danserai pas avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur la terre ! dit Candy

- Je ne l'aurai pas mieux dis moi-même, fit Anthony en riant. Allez viens Candy, on va danser.

Ils allèrent sur la piste laissant Daniel là en train de fulminer.

_« Candy sera sienne contre vents et marées se dit-il. » _

Candy vit Terry de loin, il était de l'autre coté de la salle. Annie vit ce qui se passait, Anthony était sur les talons de Candy, l'empêchant ainsi de se déplacer pour voir Terry. Elle décida de l'aider. Elle marcha vers eux avec un beau sourire.

- Anthony ? Tu veux danser avec moi ? Dit-elle

- Je crois qu'Archibald préfèrerait cette invitation…dit Anthony

- Et moi je te préfère toi pour le moment, allez. Il faut faire la fête…dit Annie

- Mais…commença Anthony

- Vas-y Anthony, ne fais pas attendre une lady, dit Candy

Anthony alla donc sur la piste avec Annie qui l'entraîna de l'autre coté de la pièce. Candy avait comprit le jeu d'Annie et la remercia intérieurement. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où se trouvait Terry, c'était à l'arrière de la salle vers les portes qui donnaient sur l'extérieur.

- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Henriette ? Dit Terry

- Bien sur Clitandre, avec plaisir…dit Candy en souriant

Ils se mirent à danser et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur dans le jardin, d'autres couples dansaient dehors. Ils étaient ainsi à l'abri des regards de ceux qui étaient dans la salle.

- Votre improvisation tombait bien à propos, dit Candy

- C'était dur de distinguer la réalité à la fiction, dit Terry

- Vraiment ? Je n'ai eu aucun mal à faire la différence, moi, dit Candy

- Ton petit copain est toujours sur tes talons…

- Remercies Annie pour la diversion… Terry, merci de rester à l'écart. On n'a pas besoin d'esclandre aujourd'hui.

- J'ai passé le meilleur temps de ma vie sur scène aujourd'hui, rien ni personne ne pourrait me gâcher la journée, dit Terry

- Moi non plus, dit Candy la pièce était superbe.

Pendant ce temps Anthony dansait toujours avec Annie et se demandait ou se trouvait Candy. Lorsque la danse fut sur le point de finir, Annie fit signe à Patty de venir la remplacer. Patty arriva et entraîna Anthony sur la piste avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Candy était toujours avec Terry et n'avait aucune envie de le laisser. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin isolé.

- Je dois retourner à la fête, dit Candy, Anthony…

- Ton petit copain survivra sans toi pour quelques instant…Tu comptes ignorer pour toujours l'attirance qu'il y a entre nous ? dit Terry d'une voix sensuelle.

- Terry… je suis avec Anthony…

- Mais tu voudrais être avec moi non, avoues…

- Non !…arrête s'il te plait

Elle voulait s'éloigner mais, elle resta là alors que le visage de Terry se rapprocha du sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Candy sentit un frisson la traverser. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Terry et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Tous ces mois de tension, d'abstinence… Elle avait envie que Terry l'embrasse comme elle n'avait jamais eu envie de quelque chose auparavant. Il se mit à lui caresser le dos. Leur plaisir était intense.

Annie les regardait et secouait la tête. Pourquoi Candy se faisait-elle souffrir de la sorte ? Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était de dire à Anthony qu'elle aimait Terry et son problème serait résolu. Mais Candy avec son grand cœur, ne voulait pas faire de mal à Anthony. Mais, elle ne savait pas que les sentiments cachés avaient une habitude de se manifester au moment ou on s'y attend le moins. Annie fit semblant d'arriver et dit ;

- Candy ? Candy tu es là ?

Candy et Terry arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Candy était un peu honteuse et s'éloigna de Terry.

- Je suis là Annie, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine

- Anthony te cherche, dit Annie en s'approchant, Salut Terry.

- Salut, dit Terry

- Allons-y, dit Candy

- Euh, attends que je t'arrange un peu, dit Annie en sortant du rouge de son sac.

Elle arrangea Candy du mieux qu'elle put.

- Terry, tu devrais enlever aussi le rouge sur tes lèvres dit Annie en souriant

- Merci, dit Terry avec un sourire moqueur

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya ses lèvres.

- Merci Annie, dit Candy

- Hum hum, dit Annie. Pourquoi, tu te tortures de la sorte Candy ?

- Allons rejoindre Anthony, dit Candy.

Elles retournèrent dans la salle de fête et trouvèrent Anthony qui parlait avec Archibald et Alistaire.

- Candy ! dit Anthony où étais-tu ?

- Je prenais l'air dit Candy, tu veux danser ?

- Ok, dit Anthony.

- Anthony fit la voix d'Eliza, tu veux danser avec moi ?

- Je vais danser avec Candy, Eliza, mais plus tard peut-être.

Eliza était fâchée. Candy, Candy, Candy ! Qu'est-il lui trouvait ? Elle chercha son frère du regard et le vit entrain de regarder quelque chose. Elle suivit son regard et se rendit compte qu'il regardait Candy. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ?

- Annie, dit Archibald, tu peux m'accorder cette danse ?

Annie était maintenant en train de faire marcher Archie, elle avait changée et elle n'était plus la douce et timide, mais une Annie sure d'elle et qui savait où elle allait. C'était la troisième fois qu'il le lui demandait.

- Ok, dit Annie, mais juste une danse, mon carnet de danse est plein…

Archie se contenta de sourire et l'entraîna sur la piste. Candy dansait et elle pensait au baiser de Terry. Cette fois-ci elle le voulait…Mais comment avait-elle pu le laisser l'embrasser ? C'est comme si sa tête lui disait non et son corps disait oui ! Elle était avec Anthony, elle voulait lui être loyale, pas embrasser un autre en cachette ! Oh ! La vie était si compliquée !


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est lui le désir de mon cœur…**

**Chapitre 5  
« Vacances écossaises »**

Dans la chambre de Candy, les filles étaient en train de parler.

- La fête était superbe dit Patty

- Magnifique dit Annie.

- Tu as fais marcher Archie longtemps ? demanda Candy

- Et ça marche, il n'a jamais autant…, que dis-je ? Il n'a jamais courut après moi auparavant !

- Merci pour la diversion, dit Candy

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. A quoi servent les amies ? Il faut s'entraider. Et je sais que tu aurais fit la même chose pour moi.

- Tu es une bonne amie, Annie.

- Il est temps que je te rende la pareille, tu m'as toujours protégée depuis l'enfance.

Patty sortit pour aller au petit coin.

- C'était comment ? demanda Annie

- Quoi ?

- Le baiser…

- Tu nous as vu ?

- J'ai tout vu et c'est moi qui t'ai remaquillé, tu te souviens ? dit-elle et je sens que celui-ci n'était pas « bien » mais « merveilleux » ?

- Je ne veux pas y penser… C'est trop compliqué. Ma tête disait « non » et mon corps disait « oui »…j'avais tellement envie qu'il m'embrasse…

- Candy…

Patty sortit de la salle de bain.

- A propos, vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure ? Daniel Legrand voulait danser avec moi… dit Candy

- Quoi ! dit Patty, pas possible ! Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

- Lui aussi est tombé sous ton charme, dit Annie

- Oh, son attention à lui, je peux m'en passer, je t'assure, dit Candy

- Tu lui as répondu quoi ? demanda Patty

- Je l'ai envoyé promener…, dit Candy en riant

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, dit Annie en riant aussi

- Je me demande ce que va penser Eliza quand elle va apprendre ça…dit Patty

- Patty, allons nous coucher, on se voit demain ? dit Annie

- Ok, bonne nuit Candy dit Patty.

- Bonne nuit !

Les garçons parlaient dans leur chambre.

- Quoi ! dit Archie, Daniel voulait danser avec Candy ?

- Oui, je n'en revenais pas dit Anthony. Tu as pu voir Annie ?

- Elle m'a évité comme la peste. Mais j'ai quand même pu danser avec elle.

- Patty et moi avons beaucoup dansé, dit Alistair

- C'est bien, je suis content pour toi, dit Anthony. Je vais dormir, vous venez ?

- Dans une minute, dit Archie

Anthony quitta la pièce et Archie resta seule avec son frère.

- Tu as vu Candy danser avec Grandchester ? dit Archie

- Eh bien, ça serait ridicule de penser qu'ils ne se parleront jamais plus, maintenant que la pièce est finie, dit Alistair

- Je sais, mais on dirait que c'est ce qu'Anthony pense, dit Archie

- Il faudrait le préparer…

- On verra ça demain. Allons nous coucher.

Candy dans son lit pensait à la journée. Le théâtre, la fête le baiser. Elle s'en voulait à mourir d'avoir laissé Terry l'embrasser. Mais c'était une des plus belles choses au monde pour elle. Elle pensa aussi à Daniel qui voulait danser avec elle. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? C'était bizarre, très bizarre. Bon il faudrait que ça attende, pour le moment, elle devait dormir.

Terry dans son lit pensait à la journée. La pièce de théâtre fut un triomphe. Le théâtre, il se sentait bien sur scène, jouer le rôle de Clitandre, c'était sublime. Il voudrait faire ça toute sa vie. Il avait certainement hérité du « gêne d'acteur » de sa mère. Sa mère, elle était en Amérique, elle avait refusé de l'accueillir, l'obligeant à retourner en Angleterre. Sur le bateau il avait rencontré Candy et il en était tombé amoureux. A toute chose, malheur est bon. Mais Candy n'était pas libre, elle était avec un autre. Anthony… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? Elle l'aimait, il en était sur. Elle avait répondu à son baiser avec passion. Candy… il l'aimait, il l'aimait à la folie.

L'école était presque finie et les vacances d'été approchaient. La grande tante Elroy fit le voyage jusqu'à Londres pour passer les vacances d'été avec ses neveux et sa nièce. Elle n'avait, bien sur aucune intention d'avoir Candy parmi eux. Le collège organisait des vacances d'été en Ecosse pour ceux qui voulaient. Candy n'avait pas reçu de nouvelle de Georges ou de l'oncle William. Elle savait que la tante ne voudrait pas d'elle, alors elle voulait s'enregistrer pour les vacances en Ecosse avec l'école. Anthony voulait que Candy vienne avec eux, mais elle refusa.

- Non Anthony, je n'ai pas envie de passer les deux prochains mois à être traitée avec indifférence. Au moins les sœurs se soucient de ma presence.

- Mais Candy, tu seras seule…

- Non, je crois qu'Annie et Patty vont venir

- La tante nous amène dans notre demeure à Londres…

- Tu vas passer l'été la-bas ?

- Avec mes cousins….

Alistair et Archie arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Candy, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Archie

- Non, je vais aller en Ecosse…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Alistair

- Pourquoi ? demanda Candy, tu as vraiment besoin de me demander ça ?

- Mais tu fais partie de la famille, dit Archie

- Pas d'après la tante dit Candy

- Je veux venir avec toi en Ecosse dit Anthony

- Pour que la tante me blâme ? Non, merci Anthony.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit Anthony

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, vous allez tous me manquer, dit Candy en les serrant dans ses bras, un par un.

Daniel n'était pas content de rester à Londres avec la tante quand il apprit que Candy ne venait pas mais allait en Ecosse. Eliza était ravie, elle aurait Anthony tout à elle, sans Candy pour le distraire.

Candy, Annie et Patty avaient la même chambre en Ecosse et elles étaient ravies.

- Je crois qu'on va passer la nuit à bavarder, dit Candy

- Mais je suis triste pour Alistair dit Patty, il va me manquer

- Ils vont tous nous manquer, dit Candy

- Tu sais où est Terry ? demanda Annie.

- Non, après la fête, je l'évitais, dit Candy en rougissant.

- Candy… dit Annie.

- Annie, ma vie était parfaite avant ce soir là sur le bateau…

- La vie n'est pas simple Candy, tu le sais. Nos parents nous ont abandonnées on a été élevées dans un orphelinat… la vie ne devient pas simple en grandissant, elle devient compliquée…

- Annie, tu ne m'aides pas du tout….

- Tes sentiments pour Terry ne partiront pas….

- Tant pis dit Candy parlons d'autres choses. Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

Elles passèrent la journée, à lire jouer parler, courir se promener. Annie et Patty étaient fatiguées. Elles décidèrent d'aller se reposer dans leur chambre. Candy resta seule et décida de grimper aux arbres. Elle était au-dessus d'un arbre quand elle entendit quelqu'un dire ;

- Melle Tarzan ?

Candy n'en revenait pas. C'était la voix de Terry.

- Terry ?

- En chair et en os !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Mon père a une villa pas très loin d'ici, c'est ici que je passe mes vacances, et toi, tu es venu avec le collège ?

- Oui

- Et ton petit groupe ?

- Je suis avec Annie et Patty…

- Pas de petit copain ! dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

Elle sauta de l'arbre et atterrit par terre et Terry la rattrapa, il en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué…

Candy ne dit rien. Trop surprise pour réagir. Elle se défit de son étreinte.

- Je dois y aller, les sœurs vont me chercher… aurevoir

Elle partit de là en courant. Elle arriva dans la chambre toute essoufflée.

- Candy ? dit Patty, est-ce que ça va ?

- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, dit Annie

- Presque dit Candy, je viens de voir Terry…

- Quoi ? ici en Ecosse ?

- Oui, la villa de son père n'est pas très loin d'ici. Il est en vacances…

- Candy, dit Annie, c'est le destin…

- Le destin ? Dit Candy

- Oui, le destin vous met encore en contact tous les deux. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, continua Annie

- Annie arrête ça je t'en prie, dit Candy

- On dit que la personne avec qui tu te trouves à minuit le Jour de l'An, est la personne qui t'ait destinée…tu étais avec Terry…fit Annie

- C'est romantique, dit Patty

- Non, je suis avec Anthony…dit Candy

- Je sais que tu aimes Anthony dit Annie, mais profite de cette opportunité pour passer du temps avec Terry. Les garçons ne sont pas là pour la bagarre. Vous serez libre…

Candy resta silencieuse. Les garçons n'étaient pas là, Terry était là, elle n'était pas obliger de lui déclarer sa flamme, mais passer du temps avec lui, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu as raison, Annie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me priver de la plaisante compagnie de Terry, après tout à quoi servent les vacances ? Dit Candy

- Alors tu vas le faire ? demanda Annie

- Je ne vais pas aller lui déclarer ma flamme, mais je vais passer du temps avec lui, et vous aussi j'espère. Ok ? Dit Candy

- Ok, dit Patty.

Candy alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Annie et Patty restèrent seules.

- Patty, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentera, on va les laisser seuls…

- Mais, et si elle s'en rend compte ? Demanda Patty

- Elle va nous remercier, tu verras, elle aime Terry et c'est la seule façon de lui faire voir ça.

Les vacances se passèrent bien, très bien même. Les filles passèrent beaucoup de temps avec Terry. A chaque occasion, Annie et Patty les laissaient seuls. Ils jouaient au colin-maillard et quand c'était le tour de Candy de deviner, elles poussaient Terry dans ses bras. Si Terry était étonné, il n'en était pas moins ravi. Au tour de Terry, elles poussèrent Candy dans ses bras de Terry.

Terry passait son temps à lire plusieurs pièces de Shakespear, de Molière qui l'intéressait depuis le théâtre de l'école. Candy prit un de ses livres et vu plein de passage souligné.

- Tu aimes beaucoup le théâtre, tu veux devenir acteur ? Demanda Candy

- Je crois oui, en tout cas la pièce à l'école m'a montré que j'adorerai faire ça tous les jours, dit Terry

- C'est bien, tu sais ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, moi, je ne sais pas encore…que nous apprend ce college encore ? … ah oui, à devenir une « lady » ! Comme si ça allait remplir ma vie !

- Etre une épouse et s'occuper de la maisonnée n'est pas ton rêve ?

- Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me vois moi, être une « sois belle et tais-toi ? »

- En tout cas tu ne sais pas te taire, ça je peux en témoigner…

- Terry !

- Quoi ? c'est la vérité, tu ne sais pas te taire…

- Et toi tu sais te taire ? demanda-t-elle

Terry se leva et se mit à courir et Candy le suivit en riant. Annie et Patty regardaient la scène de loin en souriant

- Ça marche, Patty, ça marche !

Terry retourna chez lui pour le dîner et il oublia ses livres. Candy trouva les livres et les ouvrit, elle vit une photo d'Eléonore Baker, une actrice connue. Les garçons avaient tous des phots d'elle. Elle lu une dédicace sur la photo. « A mon fils Terrence, je t'aime ». « Mon fils » ? Terry était le fils d'Eléonore Baker ? Il n'en avait rien dit et il ne voulait certainement pas en parler. Elle décida de lui amener ses livres avant de retourner au dortoir. Elle alla au Manoir Granchester, la grille était ouverte. Elle vit un grand Manoir. Elle entendit des voix qui criaient.

- ….tu n'as pas voulu de moi ! Tu m'as renvoyé !

- Mais Terry, je suis…

C'était Terry avec une femme. Candy se rapprocha, elle vit Terry en de discuter avec Eléonore Baker, sa mère. Comment osait-il parler à sa mère de la sorte ?

- Retourne d'où tu viens cria-t-il et laisse-moi tranquille !

- Terry laisse-moi une chance…

- NON !

- TERRY !cria Candy, arrête ! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à ta mère ? C'est ta mère ! Tu en as une ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ma mère vienne me voir, n'importe quoi ! Et toi tu en as une et tu la traites de la sorte ? Tu devrais avoir honte ! Tu dois te réconcilier avec ta mère.

- Candy ! dit Terry

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle confuse les larmes aux yeux, je voulais seulement te rapporter tes livres…

Elle lui donna les livres et s'enfuit en courant.

- Candy, attends ! cria Terry.

Mais Candy n'écoutait pas, elle continua son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Terry devait se réconcilier avec sa mère Il avait la chance d'en avoir une qui l'aimait. Elle avait été abandonnée à la porte d'un orphelinat… Elle retourna dans la chambre et courut dans la salle de bain avant que ses amies puissent dire quoi que ce soit.

- Candy est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Annie à la porte de la toilette

- Ça va Annie, j'ai quelque chose dans l'œil c'est tout, je vais bien.

Elle se lava le visage et les yeux et fit bonne figure pour ses amies. Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de la maman de Terry.

Le lendemain, elle trouva Terry assis au bord du lac en train de lire.

- Bonjour, dit Candy

- Taches de son, ça va ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Très bien grâce à toi, je vais très bien. Je me suis réconcilié avec ma mère

Candy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, dit-elle doucement

- Merci, Taches de son, je peux être un petit morveux parfois…

- Parfois ? dit-elle en souriant

- D'accord souvent, mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me ramène à la réalité…

- De rien, Terry

Annie et Patty arrivèrent à ce moment là.

- Candy, tu veux venir en barque avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu viens Terry ?

- Ok.

Ils allèrent donc sur la barque et ils firent quelques allers-retours. A un moment donné, Annie se leva .

- Annie assieds-toi, dit Candy, tu vas nous faire basculer…

Candy était assise à coté de Terry.

- J'ai quelque chose dans les habits, dit Annie, Candy aide-moi !

- Mais…dit Candy

Candy se leva à son tour. Elle la barque commença à bouger.

- Taches de son, tu vas tomber… dit Terry

Annie se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, la chose dans ses habits la chatouillait et elle poussait des petits cris. Candy essayait de l'aider, mais Annie continuait à bouger.

- Annie arrête de bouger ! dit Candy

Mais Annie continuait à bouger dans tous les sens faisant perdre l'équilibre à Candy, Terry se leva pour essayer de la retenir et ils tombèrent à l'eau tous les deux dans un grand splash. Patty et Annie crièrent, impuissantes, leurs deux amis étaient déjà dans l'eau. Annie trouva enfin ce qui la chatouillait, c'était une petite coccinelle.

- Il faut faire un vœu avant de la relâcher, elle ferma les yeux et souffla sur la coccinelle qui s'envola.

Pendant ce temps, Candy et Terry se débattaient dans l'eau. Candy sentit une crampe lui paralyser la jambe. Elle ne pouvait plus nager !

- Terry ! Terry ! Au secours ! J'ai une crampe, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

- J'arrive Candy, dit-il en faisant demi-tour

Il nagea vers elle et lui dit de s'accrocher à lui, ce qu'elle fit et il la ramena sur la terre ferme. Il la porta jusqu'à la pelouse et la posa.

- Comment va ta jambe ? demanda Terry

- Toujours un peu douloureuse, mais c'est en train de passer…Merci beaucoup Terry

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Taches de son

Annie et Patty arrivèrent en courant.

- Est-ce que ça va, Candy ?demanda Patty

- Je suis désolée, dit Annie, c'est de ma faute

- Mais non, Annie tout va bien dit Candy, je suis seulement trempée…

- Tu peux venir à la villa de mon père pour te changer et te sécher, c'est plus près que votre dortoir

- Non, dit Candy ça ira…

- Candy vas-y dit Annie tu peux attraper froid…

- Oui, dit Patty il ne faudrait pas que tu tombe malade…

- Ok, allons-y, Terry dit Candy

Elle se mit à marcher avec Terry. Elle se retourna vers ses deux amies.

- Vous ne venez pas ?demanda-t-elle étonnée

- Oh, non, on doit aller écrire à nos parents dit Annie, n'est-ce pas Patty ?

- Oui et je dois écrire aussi à ma mère dit Patty

Candy leur lança un regard sceptique et continua son chemin. Elle se demandait si Annie et Patty disaient la vérité. Une fois dans le manoir Grandchester, Terry l'amena dans une des chambres et il lui donna un peignoir en soie rose.

- Ma mère a laisse ceci pour toi, dit Terry

- Oh, merci, merci beaucoup, c'est très joli.

Elle prit le peignoir et ferma la porte lorsque Terry sortit. Elle enleva ses habits trempes et ses sous-vêtements. Elle regarda autour de la chambre et vit une salle de bain, elle entre et pris une douche, elle se lava le corps et aussi ses beaux cheveux blonds. Quand elle termina, elle se sécha avec une serviette qui se trouvait la et elle enfila le peignoir en mettant la serviette autour de sa tête pour ses longs cheveux mouilles. Elle trouva une brosse et se mit à démêler ses cheveux. Elle chercha ses habits et ne les trouva nulle part. Quand elle termina de brosser ses cheveux, elle enfila des pantoufles qu'elle trouva dans la chambre, sortit et descendit les escaliers à la recherche de Terry. Elle le trouva dans la salle de séjour, devant la cheminée où un feu était en train de brûler.

- Terry ?

- Candy, ça va ? demanda Terry

- Oui, merci, je ne trouve pas mes vêtements…

- Ils sont ici, je les ai amenés ici pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite près de la chaleur du feu

- Oh, merci.

Elle alla s'asseoir à cote de lui devant le feu.

- Quelle journée ! dit Terry et la chute dans l'eau, tiens voilà du thé chaud au citron et au miel

- Merci, c'est délicieux dit-elle après avoir pris une gorgée. Je me demande si ce n'était pas un coup monté…

- Un coup monté ? Par qui ?

- Non, laisse tomber. Il pleut fort dehors tout à coup

- Oui, tu devras attendre que la pluie cesse pour rentrer au dortoir. Tu as des nouvelles de ton petit copain ?

- Euh, non pas du tout.

- Il te manque ?

- Bien sur

En réalité elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser trop aux garçons qui n'étaient pas avec eux. Elle s'amusait tellement… Terry la regardait, elle avait les cheveux défaits, mouillés et elle était très séduisante dans le peignoir rose de sa mère.

- J'aime tes cheveux défaits comme ça sur tes épaules, dit Terry d'une voix douce

- Merci, dit Candy qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre

- Tu es tellement séduisante…

- Terry, s'il te plait, ne commence pas…je suis avec Anthony

- Candy, rien que pour le moment, tu peux, ne pas prononcer le nom de ton petit copain ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a que nous deux pour le moment, on peut prendre le reste du monde et l'accrocher au mur avec un clou et ne regarder que nous deux… s'il te plait ?

La pluie à l'extérieur tombait de plus belle, il y avait maintenant des éclairs et du tonnerre. Elle buvait un breuvage chaud et était assise devant le feu de la cheminée avec Terry. Elle se sentait bien, très, très bien.

- D'accord, oublions le reste du monde pour un moment, dit-elle pas trop certaine d'elle-même, il n'y a que nous deux au monde, qu'est-ce que tu veux Terry ?

- Je veux toucher tes cheveux mouillés…dit-il en les touchant

Candy frissonna et se rapprocha de lui. Il mit ses bras autour de ses épaules. Candy mit sa tête sur la poitrine de Terry. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, savourant la chaleur du feu de la cheminée et la chaleur de leur corps. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien et riaient de bon cœur.

- Tes habits sont presque secs

- Je vais aller les mettre

- J'ai dit « presque », ce n'est pas encore prêt. Je voudrais rester ainsi pour toujours, Candy. Je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi.

- Je me sens bien aussi, Terry

Candy se retourna, elle avait toujours le bras de Terry autour de ses épaules, elle posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Terry qui fut totalement pris au dépourvu par le geste. Il la prit sans cesser de l'embrasser et la coucha par terre, et il se mit à la caresser. Candy éprouvait des sensations nouvelles, son corps avait soif d'en connaître plus, elle fut emportée par un tourbillon de passion. Le baiser dura pendant un moment, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Candy se leva prit ses vêtements et alla dans la chambre pour se changer. Elle revint avec le peignoir plié dans ses mains.

- On peut enlever le clou sur le reste du monde maintenant. Merci pour tout Terry, je dois y aller avant que les sœurs ne lancent un avis de recherche contre moi. A demain.

Elle sortit avant même qu'il ait pu placer un mot. Il resta la perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Candy retourna dans sa chambre avec un air pas très contente. Ses amies la regardaient et se demandaient ce qui s'était passé avec Terry. Elle avait toujours les cheveux défaits et un peu mouillés.

- Candy ? dit Annie ça va ?

- Je vais bien Annie, mais ça ne t'ennuie pas que j'étais seule avec Terry n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Dit Annie

- Allons Annie, depuis que nous sommes ici, tu m'as pratiquement jeté dans les bras de Terry à chaque occasion que tu trouves !

- D'accord dit Annie mais c'est pour ton bien…

- Mon bien ? Tu me jettes dans les bras d'un garçon pour qui j'ai un faible, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et tu dis que c'est pour mon bien ? Tu veux ma perte ou quoi ?

- Non, je veux ton bonheur Candy, tu es heureuse avec Terry, dis la vérité à Anthony

- Pour la millième fois Annie, il n'en est pas question ! Je suis avec Anthony et je reste avec Anthony… Terry n'est qu'un accident de parcours…

- Oh Candy ! dit Annie

Les jours suivants, les vacances continuaient comme si de rien n'était. Terry se comportait avec elle comme si le baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu.


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est lui le désir de mon cœur **

**Chapitre 6  
« Dérangements au Paradis »**

Pendant ce temps-là, à Londres, la grand-tante Elroy passait l'été avec ses neveux et sa nièce. Mais tous les neveux n'étaient pas très contents. Ils pensaient tous à Candy à leur façon. Mais Anthony était le seul à exprimer à haute voix ses sentiments, les autres étant des amoureux en coulisse, ils ne pouvaient rien dire sans éveiller les soupçons d'Anthony. Ils furent invités à un barbecue par les amis de leur famille. Pendant le barbecue, il y avait plusieurs jeunes gens de leurs âges alors ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Eliza parlait avec d'autres jeunes filles et ses amies d'école.

- Je suis amoureuse de ce garçon disait une fille nommée Bianca, il est absolument beau à couper le souffle. Son père est duc…

- Vraiment ? demanda Louise, où est-il, il est ici ? j'aimerai le voir

- Moi aussi, dit Eliza

- Oh, mais il n'est pas ici, il est en vacances a la villa de son père en Ecosse, pas très loin du lac, dommage ! dit Bianca

- Et il s'appelle comme ce garçon de rêve demanda Louise

- Terrence G Grandchester…, dit Bianca avec des yeux rêveurs

Eliza avala la gorgée de jus qu'elle buvait de travers et se mit à tousser incessamment. Louise était étonnée, Terry était en Ecosse. Elle le croyait à Londres chez son père. Eliza se dit que si Anthony apprenait ça, il voudrait absolument aller en Ecosse pour être avec Candy, mais d'un autre côté, si Terry était avec Candy en Ecosse, peut être qu'il réussirait à la séduire pour qu'Anthony la laisse tomber. C'était superbe !  
Les garçons entendirent aussi la rumeur que Terrence G Grandchester était en vacances en Ecosse. Anthony était livide.

- Tu crois qu'il habite près de l'école de vacances ? demanda-t-il à Alistaire

- Je ne sais pas Anthony, il peut être n'importe où...

- Je croyais que tu avais confiance en Candy dit Archie

- C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance, dit Anthony, il va essayer de la séduire…

- Mais tu as confiance en elle ou pas ? demanda Archie

- Oui…, dit Anthony

- Alors toutes les tentatives de séduction, si tentative il y a, seront nulles et non avenues….dit Archie

- Je ne sais pas les gars, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Si on pouvait convaincre la tante de nous laisser aller en Ecosse avec l'école…, fit Anthony

- Mais la presence de Candy en Ecosse ne va pas lui plaire du tout dit Alistaire

Daniel Legrand avait aussi entendu la rumeur que Terrence Granchester était en Ecosse près de l'école des vacances. Il n'était pas content que la fille qu'il aimait était si près de maudit Granchester ! Il voulait lui aussi aller en Ecosse. Mais comment convaincre la tante ? Il décida d'écrire à ses parents et leur dire qu'il s'ennuyait à Londres et il voulait aller en Ecosse a l'école des vacances…

En Ecosse, les filles s'amusaient totalement. Elles allèrent voir Terry à sa villa un jour et ils décidèrent de jouer à cache-cache. Annie commença à compter et les autres allèrent se cacher. Candy cherchait où se cacher lorsqu'elle vit une porte et crut que c'était un débarras elle entra et resta dans le noir. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte, c'était Terry.

- Terry, chuchota-t-elle, ne ferme p….

Mais Terry avait déjà fermé la porte.

- Super ! tu nous as enfermés dit Candy

- Quoi ?

- La porte ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur, la poignée doit être abîmée…

- Alors, on est dans de beaux draps, dit Terry, où es-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, où es-tu toi ? demanda Candy

- Attends, continues à parler je vais suivre le son de ta voix

- Il fait tellement noir, pour une fois je regrette que tu ne fumes plus, sinon tu aurais des allumettes dans tes poches…

Pendant ce temps-la, Terry suivait le son de sa voix, il avait les bras allongés et les bougeait dans tous les sens. Il sentit enfin le corps de Candy, il tata pour être sur que c'était bien elle, seulement sa main avait atterri sur son sein et il le caressait sans le savoir. Candy poussa un gémissement de plaisir silencieux.

- Oh, je m'excuse, dit Terry…

- C'est rien dit Candy qui avait le visage cramoisi, elle était ravie qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière pour la voir.

- Ça t'a plu ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais quoi ….

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles …on va rester ici longtemps tu crois ?

- Ton amie finira par ouvrir la porte pour nous trouver

- Annie ? si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, on resterait ici toute la nuit…

- Vraiment ? j'aime bien ta copine alors….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce ?

- De vieilles choses, des armures surtout…

- Des armures ?

- Oui, on dit parfois que ces armures sont hantées par les esprits des anciens guerriers…

- Hantés ? Que ça bouge tout seul ?

- Oui…

Candy était en train de reculer et a ce moment la elle sentit quelque chose la toucher, elle était surprise et avec le récit de Terry en tête, elle se mit à crier. Elle bougeait et touchait plusieurs choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et cria de plus belle. Elle fini par se retrouver dans les bras de Terry qui essayait de la calmer.

- Candy, calme-toi, calme-toi ! dit Terry, c'était une blague !

- Une blague ? tu m'as fait peur ! Espèce d'idiot !

Annie était de l'autre côté et les avait entendu. Elle décida de les laisser seuls pour un moment. Patty arriva et Annie lui expliqua ce qui se passait.

- Tu les as enfermés ?

- Non, on dirait qu'ils trouvent toujours un moyen pour se retrouver seuls, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est m'asseoir et regarder.

- Tu vas les laisser longtemps ?

- Oh, le temps qu'on visite la villa, on viendra ouvrir la porte après….

Elles allèrent se promener, dans la villa, faire le tour du propriétaire, sans le propriétaire…

Dans l'obscurité du débarras, Candy se défit de l'étreinte de Terry.

- Ne me dis pas que c'était pour que je coure dans tes bras que tu m'as fait peur….dit Candy

- Ça a marché non ?

- Terry dit-elle doucement, tu n'as pas besoin de ruse pour que je vienne dans tes bras… tu as déjà essayé de demander ?

- Tu ne vas pas me rire au nez ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me trouves irrésistible ? Je suis plutôt flattée…

- Candy, blague à part, ne te moque pas de moi, s'il te plait…

- Demande, Terry, demande…

- Candy, je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? dit-il d'une voix incertaine

Elle allongea les bras dans le noir et trouva Terry au toucher. Il la serra dans ses bras longuement. Ils s'assirent par terre pour d'attendre Annie.

- T'as vu comme c'est simple, dit Candy

- C'est simple parce qu'on est seul dans le noir…

- Non, Terry… enfin peut-être. Mais parfois les choses simples ont de meilleurs résultats. Tu crois qu'Annie va nous laisser ici toute la nuit ?

- Je l'espère…

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il y a des souris ici tu crois ?

- Peut-être, c'est après tout un débarras pour vieilles choses

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui en espérant qu'aucune souris ne passera sur elle.

- Ce n'est pas une ruse encore, j'espère…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ruse, tu l'as dit toi-même

- Annie, je ne te pardonnerai jamais ça !

Mais elle commençait à se demander si Annie n'avait pas raison. On dirait que le hasard la mettait sur le chemin de Terry. Cette fois-ci ils se sont retrouvés enfermés par hasard dans le débarras. Tout ce qu'Annie avait fait c'était de les laisser là. Est-ce que l'univers essayait de lui dire quelque chose ? Pourquoi s'est-elle retrouvée en vacances en Ecosse avec Terry, au lieu d'être avec Anthony et les autres ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien avec Terry ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas coupable ? Elle était confuse. Les sensations qu'elle éprouvait avec Terry étaient tellement délicieuses, tellement intenses que ce serait presque un crime de ne pas en profiter. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée ? Elle prenait les choses doucement avec Anthony depuis un certain temps. Annie avait-elle raison ? Devait-elle explorer ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Terry pour que ça cesse ? Et si ça devenait plus fort au lieu de partir ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir….

Elle était enfermée dans un débarras avec Terry. Il la tenait dans ses bras et elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle se blottit plus fort contre lui en caressant sa poitrine…

- Taches de son, dit Terry doucement, tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- Toute cette tension me rend folle, Terry, toute cet…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Terry prit possession de ses lèvres et elle y répondit avec passion. C'était plus simple de ne pas résister. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir…

- Candy, tu es là ? dit Annie

Ils se levèrent brusquement et sortirent du débarras en fermant d'abord les yeux, qui faisaient mal à la lumière du jour après tout ce temps passe dans le noir.

- Enfin, Annie ! Tu ne sais pas jouer à cache-cache ou quoi ? Tu étais sensée chercher ceux qui se cachent pour gagner…

- Mais je vous ai cherchée partout, fit Annie innocemment…

- Ouais, c'est ça ! dit Candy, allons, on doit y aller, les sœurs vont nous chercher

Dans la chambre Candy était silencieuse. Elle ne parlait presque pas et répondait par des mono-syllabes quand on lui posait des questions.

- Candy excuse-moi dit Annie, je te promets que je ne ferrais plus rien pour vous mettre ensemble.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer ….dit Candy

- Si je mens, je vais en enfer compléta Annie, Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide de ma part, vous semblez y parvenir bien tout seuls

- Allons parlons d'autres choses, dit Patty. Il y a du courrier des garçons…

Elles se mirent à lire les lettres d'Anthony, Alistaire et Archibald.

- Archie me demande si Terry habite près d'ici…

- Alistaire aussi, dit Patty.

- Et Anthony…. Ils doivent avoir appris que Terry est ici en Ecosse

- Je te parie n'importe quoi, qu'ils trouveront un moyen de venir en vacances ici… dit Annie

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de les voir, mais je peux me passer de la présence de Daniel et Eliza dit Candy

- Mais les autres tu veux les voir, n'est-ce pas ? Anthony, Alistair, Archibald… dit Annie

- Bien sur, ils me manquent beaucoup dit Candy

- Et bien moi je vais commencer à fréquenter d'autres garçons comme ça si Archie vient, il ne me trouvera pas seule…dit Annie

- Mon Dieu Annie, dit Candy qui es-tu ? et qu'as-tu fait de ma meilleure amie ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire et elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire et à parler.

Deux semaines plus tard a Londres, la Grande-tante Elroy dut quitter l'Angleterre pour l'Amérique. Ses neveux et sa nièce durent aller en Ecosse à l'école des vacances, car ils ne voulaient pas aller en Amérique pour revenir encore en Europe. Les garçons étaient ravis et la fille boudait. En Ecosse il y avait Candy et Anthony ne la regardera plus une fois qu'il se trouvera en présence de Candy.

- J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop tard…,dit Anthony

- Arrête de penser comme ça, dit Alistair

- Tu deviens parano…, dit Archie

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Anthony

- C'est parce qu'Eliza t'a rempli la tête de soupçons, dit Archie

- Eh bien j'espère que vous avez raison, dit Anthony

Les filles ne savaient pas que les garçons allaient venir, elles s'y attendaient mais sans vraiment y croire. La journée était comme toutes les autres. Elles passaient leurs journées au bord du lac. Annie ne plaisantait pas, elle avait commencé à fréquenter des garçons. Elle flirtait avec sans rien faire de mal. Terry faisait partie de leur journée. Depuis l'incident du débarras, Annie avait cessé de jouer les entremetteuses et laissait faire le destin. Candy et Terry passaient leur temps ensemble quand ils le pouvaient. Si Terry ne venait pas au bord du lac, Candy allait le chercher à la villa. Elle aimait être en sa présence et quand il n'était pas là, il lui manquait tellement.  
Ce jour là, Terry grimpa sur un arbre et Candy le suivait.

- Dépêche-toi, Melle Tarzan ! dit-il

- J'arrive, Terry, j'arrive

Elle arriva a sa hauteur, le vent souffla et souleva sa robe. Elle s'assit brusquement en rougissant violemment.

- Oh la la, Tache de son… Aussi garçon-manqué que tu sois, tu es une fille après-tout dit-il en souriant

- Quoi ?

- Tu es gênée que ta robe se soit levée avec le vent… Allez viens par ici…

Elle monta sur la branche du dessus et s'assit à côté de Terry au dessus de l'arbre.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu grimper si haut ?

- Regardes la vue d'ici dit-il, tout semble tellement petit à notre portée…

- Mais c'est une illusion, c'est pratiquement inaccessible

- C'est inaccessible, si tu te dis que c'est inaccessible, tout est possible Candy, même ce qui semble impossible, il suffit d'avoir le courage et la force…

- C'est comme ça que je me sens quand je suis sur « ma colline Pony », j'ai l'impression que je peux faire tout ce que je veux en regardant du haut de cette colline, le monde peut être à moi si je le veux…

- J'aimerai voir ta colline Pony…

- J'aimerai te la montrer un jour….

Une paire de jumelles regardait les deux amis sur l'arbre avec un sourire mesquin.

- Anthony dit Eliza, regarde un peu ce qu'il y a sur cet arbre là-bas…

- Quoi ? dit-il un peu irrité

- Regarde… insista-t-elle

Anthony prit les jumelles et regarda sur l'arbre. Son visage devint livide.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Archie en prenant les jumelles

Il devint livide à son tour.

« Comment peut-elle faire ça ? Se dit-il dans sa tête. »

Daniel arracha les jumelles de ses mains et regarda à son tour. Il sentit un pincement de cœur.

« Je vais tuer ce Grandchester, pensa-t-il.»

Pendant ce temps, Candy et Terry descendirent de l'arbre. Terry sauta en premier et Candy le suivit. Elle faillit tomber et il la rattrapa à la dernière minute.

- Whooa, Doucement, Taches de son, je sais que tu veux que je te serre dans mes bras, mais…

Candy se dégagea et le tapa doucement.

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries, dit-elle en riant.

- Conneries, tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus de moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi, Terrence Grandchester….dit-elle en courant.

Il courut après elle et ils s'amusèrent ainsi en riant et criant gaiement. Les garçons les regardaient de loin, ils avaient envie d'aller chercher Candy, mais…

Annie et Patty furent ravies de voir les garçons.

- Où est Candy ? demanda Anthony

- Elle doit se promener au bord du lac ou dans la cour de l'école…dit Annie

- Toute seule ? demanda Archie

- Je n'en sais rien, dit Annie, elle peut rencontrer d'autres élèves…

Elle savait qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'elle soit avec Terry. Elle ne voulait pas alarmer les garçons.

- Alors que faites-vous ici ? demanda Patty pour changer de sujet…

- Oui, on croyait que vous passeriez toutes vos vacances d'été à Londres, dit Annie

- La tante a dû rentre en Amérique d'urgence, dit Archie

- Alors on va finir nos vacances ici, dit Alistair

- Super !dit Patty

- Oui, super dit Annie sans grand enthousiasme

- Franchement Annie, ne fait pas la fête pour nous ! Dit Archie ironiquement

- Je suis désolée, je suis contente de vous voir, tous. Je vais aller chercher Candy

- Attends, je viens avec toi, dit Anthony

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas Annie

- Ok, allons-y, dit-elle en priant intérieurement qu'ils trouvent Candy dans une position décente.

Candy et Terry étaient au bord du lac en train de lire « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespeare. Ils avaient chacun un exemplaire et ils lisaient, du moins Candy lisait, Terry connaissait le rôle par cœur. Il posa son livre sur la pelouse et continuait à réciter sans regarder.

- Et si on faisait la scène du balcon avec moi sur un arbre, dit Candy

- Bonne idée, Taches de son !

- Je vais grimper maintenant sur cette arbre la dit-elle en courant vers l'arbre

Quelques instant plus tard, elle était sur l'arbre et ils récitèrent Roméo et Juliette Acte II scène 2 :

_**JULIETTE : ** _

Hélas !

**ROMEO : **

Elle parle ! O parle encore, ange lumineux !  
Car tu prêtes à la nuit ton éclat, là, au-dessus de ma tête, Tout comme un messager ailé du ciel qui baigne de sa clarté Les yeux blancs des mortels qui renversent la tête pour le contempler  
Quand il chevauche les indolents nuages et vogue sur le sein des airs !

**JULIETTE : **

O Roméo, Roméo ! pourquoi t' appelles-tu Roméo ?  
Renie ton père et désavoue ton nom ; Ou, si tu ne veux pas, jure seulement de n' être que "mon amour"….

Ce fut la scène que Anthony et Annie trouvèrent. Annie poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. Anthony était bien sur un peu irrité. Candy était avec ce satane de Granchester ! Mais il ne voulait pas faire de scène le premier jour, après tout, elle ne faisait que lire le rôle de Juliette. Mais était la scène du balcon, une des plus romantique de la pièce. Pas de panique.

- Candy ? appela Annie.

- Annie ! dit Candy en arrêtant de lire son rôle, ANTHONY ! cria-t-elle en le voyant.

Elle descendit de l'arbre et courut pour le serrer dans ses bras. Annie regardait la réaction de Terry. Il avait une expression indifférente, mais Annie savait qu'il était blessé. Il s'éclipsa discrètement ne voulant pas déranger les jeunes amoureux. Mais ça lui prit toutes les forces du monde de laisser la fille qu'il aimait dans les bras de son petit ami. Mais il ne voulait pas lui causer des problèmes avec Anthony.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Anthony

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Anthony, dit Candy avec un grand sourire

- Vraiment ? dit Anthony d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer beaucoup…

- Anthony, ne gâche pas nos retrouvailles s'il te plait dit Candy

- D'accord dit-il allez, viens dire les autres ils meurent d'envie de te voir…

- Pas Eliza et Daniel…

- Eliza, non, mais Daniel, depuis qu'il t'a invité à danser, il semble avoir un faible pour toi…

- Quoi ? tu crois à ça ? Dieu m'en préserve !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et allèrent voir les autres. Alistaire et Archie étaient content de voir Candy, ils la serrèrent dans leur bras.

- Alors dit Candy, la belle vie de Londres vous ennuyait ?

- Ce n'était pas la même chose sans toi, dit Alistair

- Sans moi ? Dit Candy, sans Patty tu veux dire !

- Euh, oui, dit Alistair en rougissant

- Tu l'as fait rougir, dit Archie

Ils riaient de bon cœur. C'était bon d'être tous ensemble encore. Ils allèrent faire une promenade en barque. Chaque couple avait sa propre barque. Eliza voulait monter avec Anthony, mais il refusa et montait avec Candy, ce qui força Eliza à embarquer avec un autre garçon appelé Marshall Harris. Archie était content d'être avec Annie. Celle-ci aussi, mais elle adorait voir Archie lui courir après, alors elle continuait à jouer l'indifférente. Anthony était content de ne pas voir Terry dans les parages. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, à cause de Candy qui semblait toujours s'amuser en sa presence. Alors il faisait tout pour occuper ses journées avec elle comme ça elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller voir Terry. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'interdire de le voir, ça la forcerait et lui donnerai envie de le voir plus. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était la jeter dans les bras de Granchester !

Terry n'était plus venu au bord du lac depuis l'arrivée des autres. Candy avait envie de le voir, il lui manquait, beaucoup même. Elle décida qu'elle irait le voir le soir, après que les autres se soient couchés.

Terrence Granchester, était dans le manoir de son père en train de lire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il s'était habitué à voir Candy tous les jours et ils passaient du bon temps ensemble. Mais dès que son petit copain était arrivé, elle s'était précipitée dans ses bras, oubliant complètement sa présence. Ça lui avait fait mal, très mal. Apres tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé il croyait qu'ils étaient devenus proches. Mais elle appartenait à un autre… L'arrivée du petit copain l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Le soir quand tout le monde fut au lit ou du moins dans leur chambre Candy parlait avec Annie. Patty dormait déjà.

- Je vais aller voir Terry…

- Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Mais les portes sont fermées…

- Pas les fenêtres, je vais sortir par là…

- D'accord. Fais attention et bonne chance

- Merci, à tout à l'heure !

Candy sortit par la fenêtre et se rendit au manoir Granchester. Elle frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Elle entra et elle se rendit dans la salle de séjour. Elle entra et vit Terry assit devant la cheminée. Elle se rappela de la soirée, lorsqu'ils avaient pris le reste du monde et ils l'avaient « accroché au mur avec un clou ». Elle se sentait si bien avec lui.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle

Terry sursauta et se retourna.

- Candy ! dit-il étonné de la voir

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça t'intéresse ?

- Terry…

- Ton petit ami occupe tout ton temps…

- Pourquoi, tu ne viens plus au bord du lac ?

- J'ai des choses à faire ! dit-il avec colère

En réalité voir Candy et Anthony ensemble le faisait souffrir, il préférait donc ne pas être là.

- Mais je voulais continuer les répétitions de Roméo et…

- Je vais me débrouiller tout seul interrompit-il, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Elle savait qu'il était en colère à cause de l'arrivée d'Anthony, alors elle ne laissa pas sa colère l'emporter.

- Tu préfères rester seul ici à te morfondre ? D'accord. Mais je voulais simplement que tu te joignes à nous, c'est tout ! Excuse-moi pour le dérangement.

Elle se retourna pour partir, triste de l'accueil glacial qu'elle avait reçu.

Terry ne se retourna même pas pour la voir partir. Il était content de la voir, mais il ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Elle était avec un autre toute la journée, elle ne s'occupait plus de lui. Mais il fallait dire aussi que c'est difficile qu'elle s'occupe de lui, si elle ne le voyait pas au bord du lac. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Elle est venue le voir, c'est qu'il lui manquait…

- Candy ! Attends ! dit-il en courant après elle.  
Il la rattrapa à la porte d'entrée du manoir.

- Je m'excuse dit-il, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Le monstre vert de la jalousie ? dit-elle en souriant

- Moi ? Jaloux ? Jamais plaisanta-t-il

- Il ne faut pas dire « jamais »…. Alors je te vois demain au bord du lac, Roméo ?

- D'accord Juliette, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne ami avec ton copain et ses cousins

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de danger de leur part non plus. A demain. Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit , Taches de son.


	7. Chapter 7

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON COEUR **

**Chapitre 7**

**« Si désirable… »**

Le lendemain, pendant que Candy et ses amis jouaient au ballon chasseur, elle vit Terry qui arrivait de loin et elle décida de se faire éliminer pour aller s'asseoir avec lui. Elle alla s'asseoir près de l'eau à coté de Terry.

- Ça va Roméo ?

- Très bien Juliette et toi ?

- Un peu fatiguée de courir. Je fais une pause.

- Tu n'auras pas de problèmes…

- Parce que, je fais une pause ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, l'Ecosse n'est peut être pas assez grande…

- Et bien, il faudra qu'elle soit assez grande….

Annie regarda Candy et sourit intérieurement. Elle savait que Candy ne pouvait pas rester loin de Terry pour longtemps. Anthony, Alistair et Archie les virent mais ne dirent rien. Ils étaient en vacances et ils ne voulaient pas être punis à cause d'une autre bagarre. Eliza avait un sourire triomphant.

- Anthony où est Candy ? oh… elle est avec Terrence. Elle ne se cache même pas ! Ils ont l'air bien ensemble. Ils ont du bien s'amuser quand on était pas là…

- Eliza… dit Anthony

- Quoi ? Notre arrivée a certainement dut gâcher leurs vacances.

- Eliza, assez ! cria Anthony

- Ok, mais ce ne sont pas mes paroles qui t'énervent, c'est de les voir ensemble… D'accord je m'arrête dit-elle en voyant le regard fâché d'Anthony

Anthony regardait la fille qu'il aimait en train de parler avec un autre et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. On pouvait voir la chimie qu'ils dégageaient ensemble. Lorsque la partie de ballon chasseur fut terminée, ils voulaient jouer au ballon prisonnier. Archie décida d'aller chercher Candy qui était toujours à côté de Terry.

- Candy, tu viens ? On va commencer une partie de ballon-prisonnier… dit Archie en ignorant complètement Terry.

- Non, je me repose, je viendrai à la partie suivante

- Mais, Anthony te veut dans son équipe…

- Il va m'avoir pour la prochaine partie…

- Candy… commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta

Etre rabroué devant Terrence Grandchester n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Il maudit le jeune anglais intérieurement.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure dit Candy

Il alla rejoindre les autres en courant

- Et alors ? demanda Anthony

- Elle vient à la partie suivante…

- Elle préfère rester avec lui ?

- Non, elle est fatiguée, c'est tout

- Hum hum, fit Anthony sceptique

Anthony aurait voulu aller chercher Candy lui-même, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son sang froid en voyant Terry.

Pendant ce temps-là, Candy continuait à parler avec Terry.

- C'était le cousin ou le copain ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que c'est le cousin

- D'après son attitude et le regard qu'il m'a lancé, je l'aurai pris pour le copain, moi…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que le dandy est amoureux de toi…

- C'est ridicule ! Il est amoureux d'Annie

- Vraiment ? Taches de son, tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi le jour de la bagarre ils ont aidé leur cousin au lieu de le calmer ?

- Oui, mais…

Candy resta pensive. Terry avait raison et il était très perspicace.

- On peut parler d'autre chose, ce sujet me rend mal à l'aise…

Terry éclata de rire. Candy avait rougit et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il la trouvait tellement belle.

Anthony le regardait rire de loin et avait envie de l'étrangler. Eliza était très heureuse, et son frère était jaloux mais ne pouvait rien dire.

Candy continuait à aider Terry apprendre le rôle de Roméo. À force de lire avec lui, elle commençait à connaître le rôle de Juliette par cœur.

- Candy, c'est l'heure du dîner dit Patty, qui venait d'arriver.

- Ok, j'arrive Patty. Je te suis. Terry, je suis très contente que tu sois venu…Aurevoir

- Aurevoir, Taches de son.

Annie l'attendait un peu plus loin.

- Candy, tu te rends compte de la tension que tu crées en étant avec Terry devant Anthony ?

- Annie, tu en parles comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal. J'avais envie de parler avec Terry, ça faisait longtemps…

- Longtemps ? Ça faisait deux jours ! Ecoutes, il n'y a pas plus grand supporteur de votre… « amitié » que moi. Mais fais attention c'est tout. Toute cette tension risque de finir par exploser.

- Salut Candy dit Daniel en lui donnant un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, ça c'est pour toi.

Candy et Annie étaient tellement stupéfaites qu'elles n'émirent pas un mot. Candy prit le bouquet de fleurs.

- Euh, merci Daniel, c'est gentil de ta part.

- De rien.

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Candy, d'abord il m'invite à danser et maintenant…

- Oh, Candy, tu en as un autre sous ton charme…

- Non… ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! Pas Daniel Legrand ! Je suis l'orpheline, la fille d'écurie…

- Et une très belle jeune fille avec de beaux yeux verts…

- Je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'il fera pour m'avoir. Oh, Annie…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il est trop froussard pour faire quoi que ce soit

- Mais s'il est amoureux comme tu le dis…

- Allons manger, on s'occupera de lui plus tard.

Le reste des vacances se passèrent sans incident grave. La tension était là, mais les deux parties concernées s'évitaient comme la peste. C'était comme si inconsciemment ils faisaient la compétition pour Candy, tous essayaient de se montrer sous un beau jour.

Eliza, fatiguée de courir après Anthony qui ne la regardait même pas, se mit à fréquenter d'autres garçons. On la voyait souvent avec Marshall Harris. Elle espérait qu'Anthony serait jaloux mais au contraire il était content de s'être débarrasser d'elle.

Candy se rendit au manoir Granchester un après-midi, pour aller voir Terry. Il la rencontra à la grille.

- Taches de son, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Salut je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui …

- Alors tu es venu me chercher, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur

- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien, après-tout, tu aurais pu être malade…

- Je vais bien comme tu vois. Merci. Je vais à l'écurie pour monter à cheval, tu viens ?

- Je peux venir voir les chevaux, tu en as beaucoup ?

- Tu aimes les chevaux ?

- J'étais une fille d'écurie…

- Ce n'est pas un méchant surnom de la part d'Eliza ?

- Non, j'avais été engagée de l'orphelinat pour être la demoiselle de compagnie d'Eliza. Mais comme son beau caractère et le mien marchaient si bien, dit-elle ironiquement, sa mère a préféré me mettre à l'écurie pour que je m'occupe des chevaux. Je dormais même là.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Cette Eliza devient délicieuse de jour en jour….je suis désolé

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Candy sourit, Terry était compatissant quand il le voulait. Ils se rendirent à l'écurie qui était très grande. Il y avait plusieurs chevaux. Terry se dirigea vers un beau cheval noir.

- C'est mon préféré dit-il, il s'appelle Napoléon

- Napoléon ? Il a une Joséphine ?

- Oui dit-il en souriant, elle se trouve la-bas, tu sais monter ?

- Je suis une ancienne fille d'écurie….

- Ok, tu prends Joséphine et je prends Napoléon, je vais les préparer

- Laisse-moi t'aider

- Tu sais… ah oui, tu es une ancienne fille d'écurie !

Ils apprêtèrent les chevaux. Candy se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son mouchoir à l'intérieur. Elle entendit un drôle de bruit elle se dirigea vers le bruit. Terry la vit s'éloigner et la suivit en silence.

- Où vas-tu ? dit-il en chuchotant

- J'entends du bruit…. Répondit-elle en chuchotant, ça vient de là

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bruit doucement en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Allongée sur la paille sur la paille en train de faire l'amour étaient, Eliza et Marshall ! Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur acte qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils avaient une audience ! On pouvait voir le corps nu de Marshall faire des va et vient sur le corps nu d'Eliza qui avait les yeux fermés et qui poussait des gémissements de plaisir. Candy était tellement surprise, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Terry la prit et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

- Candy, ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Allons faire notre tour à cheval, dit-elle encore troublée

- Ok, mais tu ne préfères pas remettre ça à une autre fois ?

- Non, allons-y.

Ils galopèrent pendant au moins trente minutes. Candy n'arrivait pas à ôter l'image d'Eliza et Marshall entrelacés. L'image l'avait trouble plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Pas à cause d'Eliza, mais la voir en train de… l'avait excité ! Et la promenade à cheval ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Le mouvement du cheval galopant…. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une grotte, Candy descendit pour se dégourdir les jambes. Terry descendit aussi et attacha les chevaux à un arbre.

- Regardes, Terry il y a une grotte par ici…

- On peut aller voir à l'intérieur

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte dont l'ouverture était assez large et laissait la lumière du soleil entrer. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans la grotte à part de gros morceau de pierre. Il y avait de la paille dans un coin.

- On dirait le nid douillet pour des amants secrets…

- On devrait peut être le monter à Eliza et Marshall… dit Candy

- Nous y voilà ! Tu vas bien avec ce qui tu as vu ?

Candy ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment lui dire que ce qu'ils avaient vu l'avait excité ?

- Je suis un peu troublée…

- Troublée ? Mais, Eliza te déteste et Marshall, tu le connais à peine

- Et bien, c'est la première fois que je vois l'acte….

- De faire l'amour ? Je n'en doute pas

- C'était bizarre, c'était…

- Excitant ? dit-il en chuchotant à son oreille par derrière

- Oui, dit-elle en murmurant et en fermant les yeux

- Ça m'a excité aussi, et sans oublier qu'ils ont transformé mon écurie en leur lit personnel… c'est pour ça que je voulais reporter la promenade. Le galop du cheval n'a pas adouci les choses, je parie

- Pas du tout…

- Je peux te ramener tout de suite…

- Ou tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que je me calme…

- Candy, tu vas me rendre fou ! dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle brusquement

Elle le regarda surprise. Ils étaient si proches il y a une seconde. Il avait l'air fâché contre elle.

- Terry ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à me faire ça !

- Faire quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas être avec moi ?

- Candy… oui et non

- Je ne comprends pas….

- Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ! dit-il en sortant de la grotte et en se dirigeant vers les chevaux.

Candy resta dans la grotte, confuse. Voir Eliza en train de forniquer, l'effet que ça a eu sur elle et maintenant la réaction de Terry. Elle s'assit sur une grosse pierre plate et essaya de se calmer, mais l'image n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans sa tête.

Terry était près des chevaux. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle sinon il risquait de faire l'impardonnable. Voir cette sotte d'Eliza en train de faire ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie de faire avec Candy… Il devait se calmer, elle avait un petit copain, mais ils réussissaient toujours à se retrouver dans des situations ensemble dans le pire des circonstances parfois ! Les rôles au théâtre, la chute dans le lac, la cachette dans le débarras et maintenant…Une autre voix lui dit qu'il était un idiot de laisser passer une chance pareille…. Il avait la fille de ses rêves, excitée, pourquoi ne pas en prendre profiter ? Mais, Candy ne le lui pardonnerait jamais et ça il ne le supporterait pas.

Candy resta dans la grotte, elle n'osait pas aller à coté de Terry de peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle allait regretté. Bien sur, l'univers en avait décidé autrement. Le vent se mit à souffler dehors et le ciel devint brusquement sombre et le tonnerre gronda fort, la pluie se mit à tomber très fort. Les éclairs et le tonnerre déchirèrent le ciel. Terry détacha les chevaux et les amena dans la grotte. Candy sortit de la grotte pour l'aider. Elle prit Joséphine et l'amena dans la grotte et Terry se chargea de Napoléon. La pluie était tellement forte qu'après les quelques minutes qu'elle avait passées dehors, elle était complètement trempée. Elle tremblait de froid. Et Terry aussi.

- Tu as froid ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas de couverture à t'offrir

- Ça ira, Terry, merci.

Mais ils continuaient à trembler de froid.

- Il y a une autre façon de se réchauffer mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord…

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien deux corps vivants qui se frottent dégagent de la chaleur…

- Je vois, je me frotte sur Joséphine et toi sur Napoléon…dit-elle en souriant

- Tu as le sens de l'humour quand tu le veux. Non, je parlais de moi et toi…à moins que tu préfères le cheval et leur odeur agréable à mon eau de Cologne….

Candy éternua, ce fut un signe qu'elle prenait froid. Après-tout la chaleur du corps de Terry était mieux que grelotter de froid.

- Taches de son, je peux te prendre dans mes bras pour qu'on se réchauffe mutuellement ?

Elle le regarda surprise.

- Tu as dit que tout ce que j'avais à faire pour t'avoir dans mes bras, c'était de demander… je ne fait qu'obéir à tes paroles…

Candy sourit et se dirigea vers lui. Il ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. Ils restèrent ainsi à se serrer pendant quelques instants. La pluie les avait refroidis, mais maintenant la proximité presque forcée qu'ils partageaient était entrain d'éveiller le feu que la pluie avait éteint. Ils s'assirent sur la paille qui ressemblait à un lit. Leur chaleur mutuelle les réchauffait déjà.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…dit Candy

- Quoi ?

- Annie avait raison, elle n'a pas besoin de nous donner un coup de main, on semble toujours se retrouver seuls et ensemble…

- J'ai essayé de t'éviter aujourd'hui…

- Mais je suis venue te voir, et on a vu Eliza en train de …

- J'ai essayé d'annuler la promenade

- Et j'ai insisté pour qu'on la fasse

- Je suis allé dehors pour m'éloigner de toi…

- Et la nature en a décidé autrement…

- Je crois qu'Annie a raison, je pensais à la même chose quand j'étais dehors

- Alors, on devrait s'éviter tu crois ? C'est la solution ?

- La solution serait que tu largues ton petit copain et que tu sois avec moi…

- Ce n'est pas drôle

- Qui dit que je veux être drôle ?

- Ce n'est pas une option…je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi es-tu désolée dit-il brusquement en la lâchant, tu as fait ton choix !

Candy eut froid tout à coup sans la chaleur du corps de Terry.

- La pluie s'est arrêtée, on peut rentrer, dit-elle en prenant Joséphine et en allant dehors.

Il ne répondit pas et prit Napoléon et l'amena dehors. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant tout le trajet de retour. Arrivée à l'écurie, elle amena Joséphine à l'intérieur. Apres avoir fini de l'arranger, elle s'apprêtait à partir.

- Aurevoir Terry et merci pour tout

Il était toujours silencieux. Elle avait envie de rester avec lui, de l'embrasser mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Annie lui disait de ne pas résister, mais… Elle avait résisté jusqu'à présent, l'excitation provoquée par Eliza, la proximité de la grotte… Elle devrait éviter Terry à l'avenir. C'était un adieu.

- C'est pour de bon, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il

- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, je crois que c'est mieux d'en finir…Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

- C'est déjà fait…

- Je suis désolée…ce n'était pas mon intention dit-elle en courant.

Quand elle arriva au dortoir, elle trouva Patty toute seule, Annie était dans la salle de bain. Candy enleva ses habits et mit le peignoir de la mère de Terry. Annie sortit de la sale de bain.

- Oh Candy, tu es là. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-elle en voyant la tête d'enterrement de Candy.

- J'ai décidé de ne plus voir Terry….dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix

- Oh, Candy ! dit Annie en la prenant dans ses bras, viens ici, ma puce, ça va aller. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous promettez de rien dire aux garçons….

- Candy, allons, tu nous connais mieux que ça, dit Annie

- Non, pas à propos de Terry, mais à propos d'Eliza…

- Eliza ? répétèrent Annie et Patty en même temps.

- Oui

- Ok, on promet, croix de bois…

Candy leur raconta ce qui était passe et la découverte d'Eliza et Marshall entrain de… Annie et Patty n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles

- Elle l'a fait avec Marshall ? dit Patty

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Annie, et tout cet amour pour Anthony ?

- Eliza et amour dans la même phrase ? Tu veux rire ? dit Candy

- Elle s'est certainement fatiguée de l'indifférence d'Anthony dit Patty

- Et comment ça à entraîner une rupture entre Terry et toi ?

Candy leur raconta ce qui était passé avec Terry.

- J'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, alors j'ai décidé de ne plus chercher à le voir

- Et comment te sens-tu ? demanda Patty

- Comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi-même. Il me manque tellement déjà !

- Candy, tu es sure de ce que tu fais ? Tu aimes Terry et tu renonces à lui pour Anthony ?

- J'aime Anthony !

- Je n'en disconviens pas mais tu aimes aussi Terry…c'est pas juste pour toi et pour ton cœur…

- Mais je ne veux pas être déloyale à Anthony

- Mais Candy, tu l'es sans le vouloir en étant amoureuse de Terry…

- Peut être, mais ma décision est prise. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire comme Eliza…

- Tu aurais pu, vous auriez pu, mais vous vous êtes retenus…

- Justement, la prochaine fois, qui sait si on pourra résister ?

- Les vacances sont bientôt finies, de toute façon, il ne reste plus que la kermesse avant la rentrée et c'est le retour à St. Paul dit Patty.

- Dans trois jours dit Annie et on retourne à St. Paul !

Candy passa la majorité de la nuit à pleurer Terry. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Anthony, mais cela valaient-il le mal et la déchirure qu'elle avait au cœur ? Son cœur saignait, il saignait à cause de Terry.


	8. Chapter 8

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON COEUR **

**Chapitre 8**

**« Tout au bout de l'arc-en-ciel… »**

Les jours suivants, Terry était invisible. Candy était blessée, mais elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. La Kermesse arriva. Il y avait des jeux, des concours, de la nourriture des friandises et les habitants du village aussi y étaient. Candy était avec son groupe d'amis. Annie était avec Archie, elle avait décidé de lui donner une autre chance en voyant comment Candy souffrait de sa séparation avec Terry. Candy, Annie et Patty allèrent s'acheter des friandises, pendant que les garçons faisaient la queue pour un jeu.

Eliza était avec son groupe d'amies et comme d'habitude.

- Tiens la fille d'écurie et ses amies fidèles…

- Écurie ? dit Annie, Candy, ça te rappelles quelque chose, le jour de l'orage….

- Je ne suis pas sure dit Candy

- Mais oui insista, Patty, l'écurie, l'orage, la fille, le garçon…

Eliza devint pâle tout à coup. Elles connaissaient son secret, qu'elle était avec Marshall.

- Allez venez les filles dit Eliza, on a d'autres choses à faire…

Elle s'éloigna avec ses amies sans demander son reste. Candy et ses amies allèrent rejoindre les garçons.

- Candy, dit Daniel, j'ai gagné ceci pour toi…

Il lui donna un gros lapin en peluche rose. Candy ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle prit le lapin.

- Daniel, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi tout à coup ?

- Je veux seulement te faire plaisir….

- Laisse-la tranquille Daniel, tu m'entends ? dit Anthony

- Oui, dit Archie, tu as dû tomber sur la tête…

- Tu aurais dû être gentil avec elle depuis le début, tu l'as vu avant nous, maintenant c'est trop tard, elle est avec Anthony, dit Alistair

Daniel ne dit rien et s'en alla. Il allait se venger !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il est tombé amoureux de Candy ! dit Archie

- Tant pis pour lui, Candy est avec moi dit Anthony en la prenant par les épaules.

Terry était la près d'eux et avait entendu la déclaration d'Anthony. Il était accompagné d'une fille. La fille aussi avait entendu les garçons parler et se retourna pour les voir,

- Archibald, Alistair et Anthony ! Salut dit-elle gaiement

- Bianca, dit Archibald visiblement ravi de la voir avec Terry, que fais-tu ici ?

- Mon père est en voyage d'affaires et j'en ai profité pour venir voir Terrence avant la rentrée…

Candy et Terry se voyaient pour la première fois depuis leur séparation. Candy sentit un pincement au cœur de voir Terry avec une autre. Lui aussi souffrait de la voir avec Anthony. Mais aucun d'eux ne le montrait. Annie les observait. Pourquoi Candy se faisait-elle souffrir de la sorte se demanda-t-elle pour la millième fois. Bianca parla pendant un moment avec les garçons, Candy et Terry continuaient à se regarder. Anthony remarqua leurs regards et décida de couper court la conversation.

- Candy allons-y. Je vais essayer de gagner un lapin plus gros que celui de Daniel. Excuse-nous, Bianca.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc et allèrent jouer à différents jeux. Le cœur de Candy battait à la chamade depuis qu'elle avait vu Terry avec une autre fille…

Eliza ne dérangea plus Candy de la journée, à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, elle l'évitait comme la peste. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'éclipser encore avec Marshall. Cette fois-ci, elle l'amena dans la chambre du dortoir, car tout le monde était à la kermesse. Et elle s'abandonna à Marshall pendant la majorité de la journée. Le plaisir était beaucoup trop grand et trop bon pour qu'elle y renonce. Elle voulait aussi savoir comment les autres garçons le faisaient. Elle décida d'essayer avec d'autres, rien que pour voir si c'était aussi bon à chaque fois. Dès qu'elle sera à St. Paul, elle allait séduire d'autres jeunes gens ….

Tout le monde passa un bon temps à la Kermesse. Anthony gagna un ours en peluche pour Candy. Alistaire et Patty gagnèrent un gros lapin et Archie gagna un ours en peluche pour Annie. Les vacances se terminèrent bien. Eliza ne réapparut plus de la journée. Daniel non plus ne se manifesta pas. Il cherchait un moyen de faire rompre Anthony avec Candy. Il fallait qu'il soit renvoyé du college. Il allait s'arranger pour faire renvoyer Anthony. Il commença à penser à son plan diabolique…

Terry passa la journée avec Bianca. Il lui arriva de croiser Candy et Anthony. Son cœur lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble. Il savait que Candy l'aimait, mais pourquoi était-elle avec Anthony au lieu d'être avec lui ? Etait-ce une obligation familiale envers la famille qui l'avait adopté ? Ou aimait-elle vraiment Anthony ? Mais elle l'aimait aussi, il en était sur.

Le cœur de Candy saignait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Terry avec Bianca. Elle était jalouse et elle n'était pas très fière d'elle-même. Elle avait décidé de ne plus voir Terry et de rester avec Anthony. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Pourquoi alors se sentait-elle si mal en voyant Terry avec Bianca ?

Dans la chambre les filles, étaient en train de parler de la journée.

- Tu as vu Eliza après notre rencontre demanda Patty ?

- Non, dit Candy, je l'ai vu de loin on dirait qu'elle nous évitait. Elle avait peut être peur qu'on révèle son secret…

- Oui, mais pas assez pour éviter Marshall, je les ai vu s'éclipser ensemble. Elle a certainement voulu recommencer à…. dit Annie

- Cette fille n'a peur de rien ! Elle pourrait tomber enceinte !dit Candy

- Et bien ça sera son problème… dit Patty

- Candy, comment t'es-tu senti en voyant Terry avec une autre ? Demanda Annie

- Comme si on avait enfoncé un couteau dans mon cœur… J'ai pris une décision, je vais parler à Anthony une fois qu'on retourne à St. Paul. Je veux être avec Terry.

- Alléluia ! Finalement ! dit Annie

- Je ne sais pas comment il va prendre la nouvelle. Il ne voudra peut être plus de moi…

- Et bien va le voir pour en avoir le cœur net, dit Annie.

- Quoi ? maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as fini de faire tes valises et tu veux bien dormir ce soir non ?

- Vas-y, dit Patty, tu en as envie.

Candy sourit et sortit par la fenêtre. Elle alla au manoir Granchester, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait trouver. La porte n'était pas verrouillée comme d'habitude. Elle entra, mais il n'y avait personne dans la sale de séjour. Elle décida d'aller le chercher dans sa chambre. Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient dans les chambres à coucher. Elle arriva devant la porte et frappa à la porte.

Terry savait qu'il était seul et se demandait qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte. Il était torse nu et se leva pour ouvrir la porte espérant que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il ouvrit la porte et fut très étonné de voir sa Taches de son devant lui.

- Candy !

- Je peux entrer… ?

- Oui bien sur, dit-il en la laissant entrer.

- Merci

Elle entra et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il la regarda sans comprendre, que faisait-elle dans sa chambre ?

- Tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici dans ta chambre ?

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de ma bouche….

- Ok. Je me jette à l'eau…Ces deux derniers jours étaient l'enfer pour moi…Je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de ma tête et l'idée de ne plus te revoir ou te parler me semblait insupportable. Te revoir aujourd'hui avec cette fille…

- Bianca…

- Je m'en souvenais, merci, dit-elle sèchement

- Tu es jalouse !

Candy baissa la tête et rougit.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là ou pas ?

- Excuse-moi, vas-y Taches de son

- Je disais donc, te revoir aujourd'hui m'a fait réaliser combien tu me manquais et combien je voulais être avec toi… Alors, si tu veux encore de moi, je veux être avec toi…

Terry ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Candy était là dans sa chambre et elle voulait être avec lui.

- Et ton petit copain ?

- Je vais lui parler une fois qu'on sera de retour à St. Paul…

Il ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Candy noua ses bras autour du cou de Terry et répondit à son baiser passionnément. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit entrain de savourer le plaisir mutuel au goût de fruit. Ils essayaient de se rattraper, toute cette abstinence, toutes ces envies refreinées et non satisfaites… Ils se mirent à se caresser mutuellement … Mais ils s'arrêtèrent, pour ne pas aller trop loin.

- J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, dit Terry

- Et tu l'as fait ! Dit-elle en riant, et moi j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser depuis que tu m'as embrassé….

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau pendant un moment. Ils restèrent ensuite couchés sur le lit. Candy avait la tête sur la poitrine de Terry.

- Je voudrais rester ainsi pour toujours, dit-elle, Je me sens si bien avec toi, Terry.

- Tu peux rester pour la nuit ?

- Je dois retourner au dortoir. Tu viens quand au college ?

- Dans deux jours

- Nous partons demain, tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi…

Il l'embrassa encore passionnément pendant longtemps. C'est comme si leurs lèvres ne voulaient pas se séparer. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- Terry, je dois partir, je te vois dans deux jour au college St. Paul.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui l'entraîna encore sur son lit sans la lâcher…

Elle rentra au dortoir aux petites heures du matin. Elle avait passé toute la nuit dans la chambre de Terry à s'embrasser et à dormir dans ses bras.

Le matin, Candy se réveilla la dernière. Ses amies la regardaient en souriant, Candy avait finalement suivit son cœur. Elle est rentrée très tard, elle avait donc réussi à parler avec Terry et le convaincre.

- Coucou, la dormeuse ! dit Annie, réveille-toi !

- Candy, dit Patty, on a un train à prendre, va t'apprêter dit Patty

Candy ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle vit ses amies et sourit.

- Salut, bonjour dit-elle

- Whooa, tu as l'air contente ! Dit Annie

- C'est parce que je le suis….dit Candy en souriant

- Tu as vu Terry, hier soir ? dit Patty

- Et il veut toujours de toi ? Dit Annie

Candy acquiesça en souriant. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Elle se leva alla se laver et s'apprêta. Son cœur était léger. Elle va parler à Anthony dès qu'ils retournèrent au college. Elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, mais être avec lui et penser à un autre serait pire. Elle aimait Terry et dès qu'elle aurait parlé à Anthony, elle le lui dirait. Elle avait un peu peur de prononcer ces trois mots car ils étaient d'une grande importance. Elle prononcera ces trois mots si importants quand tout sera clair pour leur amour. Alistair et Archie allaient être fâchés contre elle. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était Terry qu'elle voulait et c'était Terry qu'elle aurait. Mais elle ne savait pas que l'ignoble Daniel Legrand avait d'autres projets en tête….

Le voyage de retour fut très bien pour Candy du moins ses amies avaient vu le changement total en elle. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Même les remarques insultantes d'Eliza lui paraissaient futiles. Avec Anthony libre, elle allait essayer de le conquérir, mais Eliza s'était déjà donnée à un autre et Anthony mérite certainement mieux qu'Eliza qui est d'ailleurs sa cousine et qui se faisait une réputation de fille facile.

Le retour à St. Paul était assez formel. Les jeunes gens regagnèrent leurs chambres et arrangèrent leurs effets personnels. Candy attendait le retour de Terry avec impatience, il lui manquait tellement.

Daniel alla voir sa sœur pour lui demander des conseils.

- Eliza, dit-il, c'est quoi ça que j'apprends ? Toi et Marshall Harris ?

- C'est tellement bon, que je ne peux pas m'en passer…

- Quoi ? Tu l'as fait ? Les rumeurs sont vraies ? Tu n'as donc peur de rien ! Et Anthony dans tout ça ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

- Il ne me regarde même pas. Je n'allais pas passer ma vie à l'attendre. Non, il faut croquer la vie à belles dents !

- Soit ! j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais… j'ai besoin de ton aide…

- Je suis à ton service, frérot

- Je dois séparer Anthony et Candy…

- Anthony et Candy ? pourquoi ? Ce n'est certainement pas Anthony qui t'intéresse…. Oh mon Dieu, c'est Candy ? Tu veux Candy ?

- Elle est très belle, tu l'as déjà regardée ? dit-il d'un ton rêveur…

- Non ! pas toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouver tous à cette blonde décolorée ?

- Eliza je te prie de retenir tes injures pour la fille que j'aime…

- La fille que… Est-ce que tu t'entends quand tu parles ? C'est Candy, l'orpheline qui t'a tabassé, la fille d'écurie…

- Apparemment, tu lui as volé ce dernier titre…

- Daniel, tu veux mon aide ou pas ?

- Excuse-moi… Mais les rumeurs circulent…Dans une écurie, Eliza ? Après avoir appelé Candy comme ça pendant toutes ces années, tu t'en vas faire ça dans une écurie ! Pas très malin…Ce n'était pas très malin d'ouvrir tes cuisses…

- Daniel, tais-toi !

- D'accord sœurette. Cette fois-ci je m'arrête. Revenons à nos moutons… Candy et Anthony doivent se séparer.

- Tu auras besoin de Terrence Grandchester… Cette idiote a un faible pour lui, elle lui a certainement déjà ouvert ses cuisses…

- Ne généralise pas ton cas, Eliza… Oui, Grandchester est aussi amoureux d'elle. C'est parfait et ensuite ?

- Moi j'enverrai une note à Candy, Terrence et Anthony, les demandant de venir dans la grange… Mais fais en sorte qu'Anthony arrive après pour trouver Candy et Terrence ensemble

- Mmm mm, continue…

- Tu attends quelques minutes que les choses explosent. Si Anthony trouve Candy seule avec Terrence dans la grange au milieu de la nuit… Il va rompre avec elle, rien que pour l'humiliation…

Daniel resta silencieux. Il ne disait pas à sa sœur qu'il ne voulait pas seulement les séparer mais faire expulser Anthony et Terry. Il allait y ajouter ses propres idées machiavéliques…

- Merci, sœurette. Et essaye de fermer un peu tes cuisses…

- Daniel !

- Tu es entrain de gâcher ta réputation… Je suis ton frère et un garçon, je sais de quoi je parle

- Ok, mais c'est tellement bon…

- Eliza, épargnes-moi les détails, c'est dégouttant ! Tu es ma sœur ! Arrête ! tu peux tomber enceinte…

- Non, je me débrouille pour…

- Assez ! Arrête !

Il la laissa là en train de fulminer. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Lui demander de renoncer a quelque chose d'aussi bon ?

_« Je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es fou si tu crois que je vais m'arrêter, pensa-t-elle. »_

Elle continua ses ébats sexuels sans écouter les conseils de son frère. Elle avait un garçon différent, presque chaque soir…

Candy n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à Anthony le jour suivant. La tante Elroy était venue voir ses neveux et sa nièce, en ignorant Candy complètement, bien sur. Mr et Mme Legrand aussi étaient du nombre. Ils avaient pris les enfants et ils étaient sortis pour la journée. Annie et Patty partirent aussi avec leurs parents. Candy resta donc seule dans sa chambre en train de lire.

- Salut Juliette ! dit la voix de Terry

Candy se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Terry !

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Ils se serrèrent pendant un moment, ensuite il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu m'as manqué, Taches de son

- Tu m'as manqué, Roméo

Ils s'assirent sur le divan sans se séparer.

- Je n'ai pas pu parler à Anthony, ils sont sortis pour la journée avec la Grande-tante Elroy et M et Mme Legrand.

- Ils t'ont encore laissé seule…

- Pour ne rien changer de l'ordinaire…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, ma mère sera ta mère aussi si tu le veux…

- Merci Terry, c'est gentil de dire ça

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Candy, dit la voix de Sœur Margaret

Candy se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte et Terry se cacha dans la chambre.

- Sœur Margaret…

- Tu as du courrier…

- Merci, mais j'aurai pu venir le chercher au bureau

- Oh, je devais passer par ici de toute façon et puis je me suis dit que ça allait te remonter le moral étant toute seule pour la journée…

Toute seule ? Elle était avec le garçon qu'elle aimait ! Elle sourit.

- Merci, ma sœur

Elle ferma la porte

- Tu peux venir… Terry ?

Elle alla dans la chambre et trouva Terry allongé sur le lit.

- Que fais-tu sur le lit ?

- Je me repose. Tu viens me rejoindre… ?

- Tu n'as pas peur d'être tenté ?

- Candy, si après avoir été excités par la vue d'Eliza en train de s'envoyer en l'air, on n'a pas succombé à la tentation…

- Mais on n'était pas ensemble…

- Vraiment ?

- Officiellement… enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire !

- Tu veux attendre d'être légale… ?

- Oui…

- Alors je te donne ma parole d'honneur : on va attendre. Ok ?

- Ok, dit-elle en se couchant à coté de lui.

- Tu veux venir avec moi faire un tour en ville ?

- Où ?

- On peut aller à Buckingham Palace…

- Et prendre le thé avec la reine ? Ça serait superbe, dit-elle en imitant l'accent britannique

- Et bien tu n'auras aucun problème à te mêler à la haute société britannique, quand je vais t'épouser, dit-il en riant

- Allons, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici à l'école, pour devenir une lady, dit-elle avec le même accent.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils allèrent à Buckingham palace juste a temps pour la relève de la garde.

- Ces gardes la ne sourient jamais, j'ai essayé de les faire rire, sans succès, dit Terry

- Il n'y a que toi pour déranger un pauvre garde qui travaille, dit Candy en riant

Ils allèrent au zoo pour voir M. Albert, mais ils apprirent qu'il était parti sans laisser d'adresse. Ils étaient un peu tristes. Il achetèrent des sandwiches et mangèrent dans la rue. Ils rentrèrent au collège et ils passèrent le reste de la journée à bavarder, lire les lettres. Il y avait une lettre de Mr. Albert qui disait qu'il était en voyage en Afrique. Il lui parlait d'une infirmière qui lui ressemblait. Elle lui raconta les histoires, de la maison Legrand. Comment elle avait été vendue au Mexique… Terry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Et maintenant, ce con de Daniel est amoureux de toi ?

- Je crois. J'espère qu'il ne fera rien… mais c'est comme si on disait que le ciel n'est pas bleu…

Le soir arriva et les autres commencèrent à revenir.

- Je vais m'en aller, dit Terry, je te vois demain sur ta colline Pony ?

Elle l'accompagna à la fenêtre. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Aurevoir, ma chérie. Courage avec Anthony

- Merci j'en aurai besoin pour lui briser le cœur, mais si on veut être ensemble toi et moi, il faut passer par là…

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Terry s'en alla. Daniel Legrand était sous la fenêtre de Candy et avait assisté à la scène le cœur déchiré. Candy voulait rompre avec Anthony pour être avec Terry ? Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Terry. Mais Anthony aussi, car si Terry n'est pas là, il pouvait réussir à reprendre Candy. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre il fallait que tout se passe demain soir…

- Salut Candy, dit Annie, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans nous ?

- Avec Terry dans les parages ? Dit Candy

- Il est arrivé, dit Patty

- Oui et nous avons passé la meilleure des journées…dit Candy

- Ton adorable tante Elroy ne t'a pas manqué une minute n'est-ce pas ? Dit Annie

- Pas même une seconde ! Dit Candy en souriant.

Elles rirent de bon cœur.

Le lendemain pendant la récréation, Candy alla sur sa prétendue colline Pony. Elle regarda et ne vit personne. Où était Terry ?

- Sur l'arbre ! dit Terry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées

- Quoi ?

- Je suis en haut sur l'arbre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être à l'abris des regards…

- Pour…

- …te dire bonjour comme il se doit. N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans une école catholique…

- Je monte, dit-elle

Elle grimpa sur l'arbre et s'assit à côté de Terry sur la branche. Il approcha la tête pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il

- Très bien et toi ?

- Très bien. Tu vas lui dire ce soir ?

- Oui, si j'arrive à le voir… Mais contre vents et marées ce soir, il saura la vérité.

Candy reçu une note de la part de Terry qui disait :

_Candy,_

_Ne dis rien à Anthony. Viens me voir dans la grange à 8 heures. _

_Terry_

Elle était un peu étonnée mais ne se posa pas trop de question. Elle alla au rendez-vous.

Terry reçu une lettre de la part de Candy qui disait :

_Terry,_

_Je ne peux pas parler à Anthony. Viens me voir dans la grange à 8 heures._

_Candy_

Terry était un peu intrigué, mais il alla au rendez-vous.

Anthony reçu une note de la part de Candy qui disait :

_Anthony,_

_J'ai passé la nuit avec Terry. Je dois te parler. Viens me voir dans la grange à 8 heures._

_Candy_

Anthony entra dans une colère noire. Comment ce Granchester avait-il osé toucher à sa Candy ? Et Candy, comment avait-elle pu laisser ce satané d'anglais la toucher ? Il ne dit rien à ses cousins et alla au rendez-vous à l'heure dite.

Candy arriva la première dans la grange. Terry arriva quelques secondes après. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te voir, dit-il

- Mummm, dit-elle

- Que voulais-tu me dire ? dit Terry

- Comment ça ? c'est toi qui voulais me dire quelque chose…

- Mais non, j'ai reçu ta note qui disait de venir ici…

- Moi aussi, j'ai reçu une note de ta part…

- C'est un piège ! Merde !

La porte de la grange s'ouvrit et Anthony apparut.

- Anthony ! dit Candy

Il avait le regard froid, il s'approcha d'elle et la gifla et se mit à la secouer

- Comment as-tu osé ? dit-il

Candy était stupéfaite et mit sa main sur la joue. Terry enleva les bras d'Anthony sur Candy et repoussa Anthony.

- Lâche-la ! de quel droit oses-tu la frapper ?

- De quoi je me mêle ? cria Anthony

Il donna un coup de poing à Terry qui le lui rendit. Ils se mirent à se battre. Chacun frappa l'autre aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Candy criait d'arrêter mais sans aucun résultat.

La porte de la grange s'ouvrit et la Mère Supérieure, Sœur Margaret et deux prêtres et trouvèrent la bagarre qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Les deux prêtres se jetèrent sur les deux garçons pour les séparer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? dit la Mère Supérieure

- Terrence Grandchester ! Anthony Brown ! Candice Neige André ! Vous serez punis tous les trois pour votre comportement indécent.

On entendit du bruit du coté des animaux et un prêtre alla voir si les animaux allaient bien. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir…

- Jésus Marie Joseph ! cria-t-il

La sœur Margaret s'approcha pour voir ce qui avait choqué le prêtre.

- Seigneur Jésus Christ ! Dit Sœur Margaret, allez sortez, sortez vite !

On vit Eliza à peine habillée avec un autre garçon, Billy Jordache. Candy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Un autre ? Anthony non plus ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il voyait. Il avait entendu les rumeurs mais…

- Eliza ! cria Daniel stupéfait en entrant dans la grange, quelle idiotie !

Si les sœurs étaient choquées de voir deux garçons se battre pour Candy, elles ne s'attendaient pas à voir Eliza Legrand en train de forniquer dans la grange avec Billy Jordache !


	9. Chapter 9

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR **

**Chapitre 9**

**« Il pleut dans mon cœur… »**

Candy était enfermée dans le grenier, du moins dans une des salles du grenier. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Eliza fulminait dans une autre salle au grenier aussi. Anthony était dans le donjon avec Billy Jordache séparément. Terrence Granchester était enfermé dans sa chambre pour une semaine. Anthony, Eliza et Billy devaient être renvoyés. Si on n'avait pas attrapé Eliza nue dans la grange dans les bras de Billy, Candy aurait certainement été renvoyée. Mais Terrence ne sera pas renvoyé lui, son père donnait assez d'argent pour que les sœurs le gardent.

Les amis de Candy avaient appris ce qui s'était passé et les conséquences.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire dit Patty

- Eliza et Anthony renvoyés ! Et Candy ?

- Et Grandchester ? dit Archie avec colère

- On ne sait pas dit Annie

- Je vais lui casser la gueule, dit Archie, Anthony renvoyé, Eliza je m'en fous !

Il alla avec son frère dans la chambre de Terry. Ils frappèrent à sa porte. Terry qui se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Il alla ouvrir la porte et il reçut un coup de poing au visage de la part d'Archie. Terry était étonné. Que se passait-il ?

- Hé le dandy, doucement ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe et n'essaye pas de recommencer à me frapper car je t'assure que je ne resterai pas sans réagir.

- Anthony est renvoyé ! Dit Archie

- Et on ne connaît pas le sort de Candy, dit Alistair

- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Terry

- Ça t'intéresse ? dit Archie

- Candy est au grenier et Anthony est dans le donjon, dit Alistair

- Maudit, Daniel Legrand ! dit Terry

- Daniel ? dit Alistair

- Oui, c'était un piège, certainement pour faire renvoyer Anthony et moi pour que Candy devienne libre…dit Terry

- Quoi ? Et sa sœur ? dit Archie

- Je crois qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était la en train de…commença Terry

- …s'envoyer en l'air, dit Alistair, Mais la grande tante va blâmer Candy pour le scandale

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas puni ? dit Archie

- Je ne peux pas sortir de ma chambre, dit Terry

- Oh, je m'excuse, dit Archie ironiquement, Monsieur le fils du duc ne peut pas sortir de sa chambre luxueuse et son lit moelleux bien au chaud…

- Ça va, dit Terry énervé, j'ai compris. Merci pour le renseignement, maintenant sortez de ma chambre !

Archie et Alistair sortirent de la chambre. Terry se rendit dans le bureau de la Mère Supérieure

- Monsieur Grandchester, dit la Mère Supérieure, vous êtes puni. Vous ne devez pas quitter votre chambre.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas moi aussi dans la une sale froide et obscure ? A cause des donations de mon père ? Demanda Terry

- M. Grandchester, nous ne faisons pas de discrimination entre les élèves…

- C'est pour ça que tout le monde est en punition dans sa chambre comme moi ?

- M. Grandchester !

- Anthony est renvoyé, pourquoi pas moi aussi ?

- Mr. Brown a provoqué la bagarre et j'ai appris que ce n'était pas la première fois…

- Est-ce que Candy est renvoyée ?

- Non, elle sera punie c'est tout. Melle Legrand par contre…

- Je me fiche de Melle Legrand ! dit Terry

- M. Granchester, je ne tolérerai pas que vous me parliez sur ce ton !

- Excusez-moi, ma Mère

Il était venu pour négocier. Si Anthony était renvoyé, Candy ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il devait empêcher ça !

- Et si je prenais la place de M. Brown ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Si je partais, je quittais école, Anthony pourra-t-il rester ?

La Mère Supérieure resta sans rien dire pendant un moment. Pourquoi Terrence G. Granchester faisait-il ce sacrifice ? Elle était un peu réticente, mais elle finit par accepter.

- D'accord, M. Granchester, M. Brown peut rester si vous partez.

- Merci, ma Mère

Il faisait le sacrifice pour Candy. Anthony allait rester et Candy n'allait pas se sentir coupable. Mais il devait partir et la laisser. Ça allait lui prendre toutes les peines du monde pour le faire. Elle l'avait choisi lui, ils devaient être ensemble pour le reste de leur vie… Mais le renvoi d'Anthony avait mis un nuage noir dans leur vie. S'il restait là avec elle, ils ne trouveront pas la paix et se sentiraient coupables. La grande tante Elroy qui la détestait déjà Candy, allait lui rendre la vie dure. Elle était adoptée peut être allait-elle la renier. C'était mieux ainsi. Il écrivit une notre à Candy fit ses bagages et quitta le college.

_« Si j'étais plus vieux, je t'aurai épousé. Sois heureuse, ma Candy. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, pensa-t-il. »_

Candy fut libérée du grenier et retourna dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'elle fit avant même d'aller voir ses amies, c'est d'aller voir comment Terry se portait. Elle se rendit dans la chambre et elle trouva vide. Il y avait une note sur la table avec son nom dessus. Elle la prit et la lût et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Terry était parti ! Parti ! Il l'avait laissé et il avait quitté le college pour aller en Amérique pour suivre son rêve. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Elle croyait qu'il l'aimait, comme elle l'aimait. Pourquoi était-il parti sans la voir sans lui parler sans lui dire aurevoir ! Une note ! Une notre lui disait aurevoir et quand il allait prendre le bateau. Peut être avait-elle le temps de le rattraper ? Il fallait faire vite. Sans réfléchir, elle quitta école pour le port. Peut être que le bateau était toujours là peut-être était-il retarder ? Après un moment qui lui semblait interminable, elle arriva au port pour voir le bateau partir ! Elle l'avait raté. Il était parti ! Elle l'avait raté !

- TERRY TERRYYYY ! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces Je t'aime reviens-moi dit-elle pour elle-même, pourquoi, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? TERRYYYY !

Sur le bateau Terry cru entendre appeler son nom dans l'air. Mais il s'est dit que c'était le fruit de son imagination. Il entendait maintenant la voix de Candy. Elle lui manquait tellement. « sois heureuse Candy, sois heureuse avec lui… sans moi, vous aurez une chance. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Candy retourna au college complètement découragée. Elle alla dans sa chambre et mit à pleurer. Terry était parti. Elle ne le verra plus. Le collège tout à coup était devenu froid, fade et ennuyant, Elle resta dans sa chambre et n'alla pas au cours. Après les cours, ses deux amies fidèles vinrent la voir, Elle était au lit en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était en robe de nuit. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

- Candy ? appela Annie en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Candy se redressa et vit sa meilleure amie et se jeta à son cou en pleurant.

- Oh Annie, Annie il est parti ! Terry est parti, il m'a laissé…dit-elle

- Candy, calme-toi, dit Annie, allons ma puce, c'est fini, Arrête de pleurer, Terry s'est sacrifié…

Candy se calma mais elle avait toujours un sanglot dans la voix, quand elle demanda

- Sacrifié ? Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle

- Anthony devait être renvoyé, dit Patty

- Il a fait un marché avec les sœurs de quitter école pour qu'Anthony puisse rester, dit Annie

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?dit Candy

- Parce qu'il savait que tu te sentirais coupable si Anthony était renvoyé et que la grande tante allait te blâmer dit Annie

- Il t'aimait assez pour renoncer à toi pour te tirer d'ennuies…dit Patty

- Mais …il m'a laissé et je l'aime tellement ! dit Candy en sanglotant de plus belle.

Elle finit par se calmer.

- Comment Anthony a-t-il prit la nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle

- Pas bien du tout, comme tu peux l'imaginer, dit Annie, il déteste que Terry lui ait fait une faveur

- Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, la grange, la bagarre, Eliza, Billy… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle était avec un autre, dit Annie

- Et Daniel était le maître manipulateur de la situation, dit Patty

- Daniel ? Dit Candy, mais sa sœur ?…

- Je crois qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Il voulait provoquer une bagarre entre Terry et Anthony pour qu'ils soient renvoyés et que tu te retrouves libre…Dit Annie

- Tout ce gâchis c'était pour m'avoir ? Et maintenant, Terry est parti, Anthony est en colère et Eliza et Billy sont renvoyés. J'ai envie de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne plus jamais ressortir…Dit Candy

- Allons Candy, dit Patty ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont tous amoureux de toi !

- Et moi j'aime Terry et il est parti à cause de moi…. Dit Candy les larmes aux yeux.

Annie et Patty la serrèrent dans leurs bras en même temps.

Anthony était dans sa chambre avec ses cousins en train de fulminer. Il donnait des coups de poing contre le mur, sur la table, le coussin…

- Anthony, dit Alistaire tu dois te calmer

- Merde ! Merde et trois fois merde ! Dit Anthony

- Anthony, dit Archie, calme-toi

- Ce satané d'anglais s'est sacrifié pour moi à cause de Candy ! Dit-il en colère

- Si tu veux mon avis, dit Alistair. C'est une preuve d'amour…

- D'amour ? d'Amour ? Pour Candy ? Dit Anthony

- Euh oui, il n'a pas voulu qu'elle soit blâmée par la tante et l'oncle William, dit Alistair

- Il est amoureux d'elle et elle de lui ? Demanda Anthony

- Ça on ne sait pas, dit Archie il va falloir que tu lui parles

- Elle était avec lui dans la grange, dit Anthony

- Elle a reçu aussi une note de Daniel, c'était un piège, dit Alistair

- Si elle voulait le voir, tu ne crois pas que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est aller dams sa chambre ou qu'il aille dans la sienne ? Dit Archie

- Ça sentait le traquenard a plein nez et aucun d'entre-vous ne l'avez vu venir, dit Alistair, quand tu vas te calmer, parles-lui

- Mais je ne voudrais pas être à la place d'Eliza, dit Anthony

- Ou de Billy, dit Archie

- Je crois que ses parents et la tante vont piquer une crise, dit Anthony

- Oui une crise qui risque de nous affecter tous, dit Alistair

Daniel était dans sa chambre un peu bouleversé par la tournure des évènements. Son plan avait tourné au vinaigre. Anthony n'était pas renvoyé. Terrence Granchester s'est sacrifié à sa place. Et le comble de tout, sa sœur était avec Billy en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! Ses parents allaient être en colère Ils étaient dans une école catholique, ce genre son comportement était inadmissible. Qui que l'on soit.

Annie et Candy parlaient dans la chambre d'Annie.

- Tu as parlé à Anthony ? Demanda Annie.

- Non. Et je ne sais pas si on peut même parler encore, dit Candy

- Mais, tu voulais lui parler de Terry…

- Mais Terry est parti, ça ne sert à rien maintenant.

- Tu vas rester avec Anthony ?

- Annie, Anthony m'a giflé quand il m'a trouvé dans la grange avec Terry. C'est ce qui a provoqué la bagarre d'ailleurs.

- Il t'a giflé ? Il t'a trouvé comment ? En train de l'embrasser ?

- Non. Il était déjà en colère en arrivant.

- Il devait avoir quelque chose dans sa note qui l'a énervé

- Soit, dit Candy, La gifle était un peu trop. Je ne suis pas sa propriété privée. Je suis tombé amoureuse de Terry. J'ai tout fait pour résister, mais à la fin, c'est lui que je voulais et je croyais qu'il voulait aussi de moi…

- Candy allons, Terry t'aime. Il voulait t'épargner des ennuis.

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas demandé de partir avec lui ? J'aurai dit oui. Je l'ai suivi au port. Mais le bateau était déjà parti. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça m'a fait mal. Il ne m'a même pas dit aurevoir !

Candy essaya les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Son cœur était brisé en mille morceaux.

- Que vas-tu faire pour Anthony… ? Demanda Annie

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois me guérir de Terry, dit Candy

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire ça…

- Non, ça sera dans le cadre de notre dispute je vais lui demander une pause…

Patty entra à ça moment là.

- Salut les filles. Vous savez que la situation ici en Europe n'est pas bonne du tout ? Il y'a un vent de guerre qui circule…

- Guerre ? Dit Candy, c'est affreux !

- Je sais beaucoup d'élèves sont rappelés chez eux.

- Je me demande ce que mes parents vont décider, dit Annie.

- Et l'oncle William, dit Candy, avec le scandale d'Eliza je crois qu'on va tous rentrer en Amérique…

- Tu pourras revoir Terry, dit Patty.

- Je ne sais pas où il est…dit Candy.

- Ne t'en fait pas dit Annie, si vous êtes destinés à être ensemble, l'univers va vous mettre en contact.

- Tu crois ? Dit Candy.

- Bien sur, dit Annie, il faut être optimiste. Terry n'est pas entrer dans ta vie pour te bouleverser et repartir. Tu le reverras, tu vas le voir.

- Que le ciel t'entende ! Dit Candy.

La nouvelle de la disgrâce d'Eliza fut très mal reçue en Amérique. La grande tante Elroy entra dans une colère noire et ordonna que tous les enfants reviennent en Amérique. Avec la guerre qui menaçait, était mieux ainsi de toute façon. Et puis si tout le monde revenait en même temps, les rumeurs se tairont. Même Candy avait été ordonnée de rentrer, la grande tante ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes avec le grand-oncle William. Les parents d'Annie avaient aussi demandé que leur fille revienne. Eliza et Billy furent libérés de leur punition. Comme la plupart des élèves américains prenaient le bateau dans une semaine de toute façon et Billy faisait parti du nombre. Alors Eliza se réjouissait d'être sur le bateau pour pouvoir satisfaire ses désirs refrénés dans le grenier. Même enfermée dans sa chambre en attendant le voyage de retour, elle trouva le moyen de faire entrer un garçon par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

La veille du départ, Anthony alla voir Candy dans sa chambre.

- Candy ?

- Anthony ? Entre…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux…

Il resta silencieux un moment. Ils se regardaient.

- Je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir giflé. J'ai reçu une note qui disait que tu avais passé la nuit avec Grandchester…

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Alors vous voir tous les deux dans la grange si près l'un de l'autre…

- Anthony…

- Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait. J'ai perdu la tête pardonnes-moi, Candy. Pardonnes-moi. Je t'aime tellement. L'idée de Grandchester te touchant m'a rendu fou !

Candy resta silencieuse. Terry était parti. Alors ça ne servait à rien de lui dire qu'elle voulait rompre pour être avec Terry. Pourquoi lui briser le cœur inutilement ? Mais le tempérament de feu d'Anthony lui donna le courage de dire :

- Anthony, ça serait mieux si on prenait une pause…

- Une pause… Tu ne m'aimes plus ? C'est lui que tu veux ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de repos, c'est tout

- Grandchester est parti pour que je reste à cause de toi. Il est amoureux de toi

- Anthony, je me sens déjà assez mal parce que tout ce gâchis soit à cause de moi. Daniel a fait tout ça pour que Terry et toi soyez renvoyés et que je me retrouve libre. Même si je l'étais, je ne serais jamais avec lui, même s'il était le dernier homme sur la terre. Terry s'est sacrifié pour que tu ne sois pas renvoyé et ça n'a servit à rien puisque nous quittons tous le collège de toute façon.

- J'aurai préféré être expulsé et ne rien devoir à Granchester.

Candy baissa la tête

- Je m'excuse d'avoir provoqué tout ça, dit-elle

- Candy, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tout le monde est amoureux de toi…

- Tout le monde ?

- Oui tout le monde y compris Alistair et Archibald. D'accord Candy, prenons une pause. Voyons ce qui va se passer en Amérique.

Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci Anthony, Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Candy ne l'oublies jamais.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et il s'en alla. Le baiser d'Anthony était agréable et bon. Mais Candy ne put s'empêcher de penser à Terry… Elle eut honte d'elle-même et rougit. Mais la pensée de Terry lui revint en tête. C'est comme si elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il va falloir qu'elle s'habitue à vivre avec ça. Il ne s'effacera jamais de sa mémoire. Terry était son âme sœur. Anthony… elle l'aimait, mais, pas comme elle aimait Terry.

Les élèves étaient ravis de retourner en Amérique. Plus de règlements stricts plus d'uniformes ! Une semaine de liberté sur le bateau. !

Candy et Annie étaient tristes car Patty n'était pas du nombre.

- Elle va me manquer, dit Candy

- A moi aussi…Dit Annie

- J'ai parlé avec Anthony…

- Et alors ?

- On prend une pause

- Une pause ? Tu ne lui pas dit que tu étais amoureuse de Terry ?

- Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de le blesser d'avantage. La note qu'il a reçue de Daniel lui disait que j'avais passé la nuit avec Terry. Il est arrivé dans la grange et m'a trouvé debout près de Terry. S'il était entre quelques secondes plutôt, il m'aurait trouvée serrée dans les bras de Terry… Le sacrifice de Terry l'a humilié de plus belle. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité…

- Je vois, Mais Candy… enfin. Que vas-tu faire en arrivant en Amérique ?

- Je vais aller à la maison Pony pour quelques jours. Je dois m'éloigner d'Anthony et des autres. J'ai besoin d'espace.

Daniel, après le fiasco de son plan, n'osait pas montrer sa tête. Anthony, Alistair et Archie lui avaient dit de se tenir loin de Candy. Eliza n'avait rien appris à sa leçon. Elle continuait à jouer les séductrices et la fille facile pendant tout le trajet. Daniel la suppliait d'arrêter, mais elle faisait la sourde oreille.

Candy passait le moins de temps possible avec les garçons. Elle était avec Annie quand celle-ci n'était pas avec Archibald. Annie savait qu'elle pensait à Terry, mais elle ne pouvait pas briser la confidence de son amie.

Une fois en Amérique, Candy se rendit à la maison Pony et les autres allèrent à Lakewood et Annie chez ses parents. Les enfants de la maison Pony la virent arriver de loin et se mirent à crier de joie.

- Le chef est là, le chef est là ! Melle Pony, Sœur Maria ! Candy est de retour !

Ils se jetèrent sur elle et la firent tomber par terre. Candy riait. Elle se sentait toujours bien à la Maison Pony. Elle se sentait chez elle. Elle était chez elle. Elle courut embrasser Melle Pony et Sœur Maria.

- Candy ! dit Melle Pony, bienvenue chez toi !

- Bienvenue Candy, dit Sœur Maria

- Melle Pony, Sœur Maria, comme c'est bon de vous voir ! Dit Candy

Elle pleurait de joie, oui elle était chez elle. Elle raconta à ses deux Mamans ce qui s'était passé au college, elle ne voulait rien leur cacher. Elle raconta sa rencontre avec Terry sur le bateau et tout le reste sans trop entrer dans les détails, jusqu'au scandale avec Eliza et l'ordre de la tante de retourner en Amérique.

- Candy, dit Melle Pony, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, mais tu ne préfère pas rester à Lakewood ?

- Non, Melle Pony, je me sens si bien ici. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'eux, pour que mon chagrin pour Terry passe.

- Candy est-ce que tu es amoureuse de ce jeune homme ? Terrence Grandchester ? Demanda Sœur Maria

- Je crois que je le suis, Sœur Maria. Depuis qu'il est parti, je n'arrête pas de pleurer, Je le veux ici près de moi…

Les deux dames se regardèrent.

- Je crois qu'il est aussi amoureux de toi, dit Sœur Maria, pour se sacrifier de la sorte pour son rival

- Il en avait l'air en tout cas quand il parlait de toi… dit Melle Pony

- Quand il parlait de moi ? dit Candy perplexe, vous l'avez vu ?

- Oui dit Melle Pony, il est venu, il y a quelques jours nous rendre visite ici. Il a dit qu'une très bonne amie lui avait parlé de la colline Pony et qu'il était venu pour voir de lui-même de quoi parlait sa Candy.

Candy était abasourdie ! Terry, son Terry était venu voir sa vraie colline Pony ! Oh comme elle aurait aimé être là avec lui ! Ils auraient regardé ensemble dans la même direction, ils se seraient déclarés leur amour… « Aimer ce n'est pas se regarder l'un et l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction ». Cette nouvelle l'avait rendue triste et heureuse à la fois. Triste parce qu'elle avait manqué Terry de quelques jours et contente parce qu'il était venu voir sa vraie colline Pony, sa colline. Elle comptait donc toujours pour lui… Elle eut soudainement un nouveau courage, l'espoir. Sa tristesse était passée. Terry l'aimait, elle en était sure. Même si elle ne le revoyait plus, elle avait du réconfort en sachant qu'il l'aimait. Aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient vivants, Ils se reverraient un jour. Elle alla sur sa colline Pony.

Melle Pony et Sœur Maria avaient remarqué le changement en Candy quand elle avait appris que Terrence était venu voir sa colline Pony. C'était incroyable, son regard s'était illuminé instantanément et elle était redevenue la Candy joyeuse, gaie, rieuse et espiègle d'autrefois.

- Wow, dit Melle Pony, la seule mention du nom de ce jeune homme, illuminait ses yeux !

- Elle doit beaucoup l'aimer, pour que le fait de savoir qu'il soit passé ici voir sa colline Pony, l'ait rendu aussi gaie qu'autrefois, dit Sœur Maria

Candy était sur sa colline et regardait au loin. Elle venait sur sa colline quand elle était heureuse et quand elle était triste.

_« Terry pensa-t-elle, je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour. Si tu deviens un grand acteur célèbre et talentueux, je viendrai te voir pour te féliciter. Et j'ose espérer que tu n'oublieras pas ta première partenaire de théâtre… » _

Elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique. « Taches de son », ce surnom qui l'ennuyait au début, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui manquerait.

Elle resta à la Maison Pony pour quelques jours et elle s'occupait des enfants.


	10. Chapter 10

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR**

**Chapitre 10**

**« A l'aube d'un nouveau jour… »**

A Lakewood, Alistair, Archie et Anthony étaient en train de parler dans la bibliothèque.

- Dans quelle école tu crois que la tante va nous mettre ? Demanda Archie

- J'en sais rien, dit Alistair, ça serait certainement une autre école privée.

- Tu crois que Candy viendra avec mous ? demanda Archie

- Si c'est la tante qui tire les ficelles, impossible. dit Anthony, mais si c'est l'oncle William, certainement…

- Comment ça va entre vous ? Demanda Archie

- On a pris une pause,dit Anthony. Toute cette histoire au collège l'a un peu déboussolée.

Alistair et Archibald se regardèrent.

- Une pause ? Jusqu'à quand ? dit Alistaire

- Je ne sais pas, dit Anthony, elle est à la maison Pony pour quelques jours. Bon, je dois y aller. La grande tante m'a convoqué. A tout à l'heure

Les frères restés seuls, continuaient à parler.

- Elle doit certainement se remettre du chagrin que lui à causé le sacrifice de Grandchester, dit Archie

- Au moins elle a le bon sens de faire une pause avec Anthony et s'éloigner, dit Alistaire

- Tu crois qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ? dit Archie

- Aucune idée, mais il ne lui est pas indifférent, ça j'en suis sur ! Dit Alistair

- Je sais que c'est mal, mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à la place de ce maudit fils de duc, rien que pour avoir l'attention de Candy…

- Archie…dit Alistaire sur un ton de reproche

- Tu ne l'avoueras peut-être jamais, mais je sais que tu penses comme moi…

Alistaire ne répondit pas et se contenta de rougir comme une pivoine.

Les jours qui suivirent à la maison Pony, Candy annonça à ses deux mamans qu'elle voulait devenir infirmière.

- Oh mais je croyais que tu voulais rester ici pour t'occuper des enfants, dit Sœur Maria

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas m'occuper des enfants, mais j'aimerai avoir un métier… je pourrais toujours revenir travailler ici plus tard. Qui sait ? dit Candy

- Je connais la directrice de l'école Marie-Jeanne, dit Melle Pony. Je vais te faire une lettre de recommandation

- Merci Melle Pony, dit Candy avec un sourire.

Candy partit donc pour l'école d'infirmière quelques jours plus tard. Elle logeait dans le dortoir. Elle partageait sa chambre avec une autre jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, qui portait des lunettes et qui s'appelait Flanny Hamilton. Flanny était très froide et distante, mais elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, c'est-à-dire apprendre le métier d'infirmière. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup avec les autres mais elle se concentrait sur son travail. Candy malgré la froideur de Flanny continuait à lui sourire et à lui parler gaiement. Elle n'allait pas laisser l'indifférence de Flanny la dérouter. Elle était un vrai rayon de soleil et tout le monde le sentait, même Flanny.

Les garçons allèrent à Chicago avec la tante. C'est à la grande villa qu'ils allaient désormais habiter. Alistair faisait des études d'ingénieur, Archibald faisait des études de droit et Anthony études de médecines. Il ne savait pas que Candy faisait des études d'infirmières. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur retour en Amérique.

Candy écrivait à Annie régulièrement. Avoir Candy à l'école d'infirmière, lui donna le courage de demander à ses parents si elle pouvait faire des études elle aussi. Elle aimait les habits, elle voulait être créatrice de mode et avoir sa propre boutique. La mère d'Annie reconnut l'influence de Candy, mais le père était très fier de sa fille. Il l'aidait et l'inscrivit dans une école de couture et lui dit qu'il allait l'aider à ouvrir une boutique des qu'elle sera prête.

- Mais une femme doit dépendre de son mari, dit Mme Brighton

- Maman, c'est le 20eme siècle, les femmes travaillent même si elles ont un mari riche…,dit Annie

- Tu parles comme une suffragette ! C'est ta Candy qui te donne ce genre d'idées ? Dit sa mère

- Arrête de blâmer Candy pour chaque décision que je prends et que tu n'approuves pas, Maman. J'ai aussi une tête tu sais…

- Et je suis fier de toi, dit Mr. Brighton, coupant court à l'échange des deux dames et tu devrais l'être aussi ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à sa femme.

Mme Brighton ne dit rien. Elle s'avoua vaincue, deux contre un !

Daniel et Eliza allaient à l'école privée locale. La réputation d'Eliza l'avait précédée et le directeur de l'école ne voulait pas d'elle. La tante avait dû user de toute son influence et faire une grosse donation pour qu'Eliza soit acceptée. Eliza n'avait pas cessé ses bêtises, elle continuait à s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair après l'école, une fois chez eux.

Terrence G Grandchester avait trouvé du travail dans la troupe Stratford. Robert Hathaway l'avait engagé après l'avoir entendu pendant un essai. Il avait su remarquer le talent exceptionnel du jeune homme, malgré son jeune âge. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir engagé, qu'il découvrit que Terrence était le fils d'Eléonor Baker, une actrice connue. Il comprit alors d'où venait le talent de Terrence. Il était fier de l'avoir engagé sans savoir qui était sa mère. Une jeune actrice du nom de Susanna Marlowe était tombée sous le charme de Terrence dès le moment où elle avait vu. La vue de ce jeune homme si jeune, si beau, si plein de charme et de vie, l'avait subjuguée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Elle fit tout pour se lier d'amitié avec lui. Mais Terry était souvent seul dans son coin en train de jouer à l'harmonica. Mais ça n'arrêtait pas Susanna qui à chaque occasion, lui parlait, lui apportait a manger. Elle avait même vivement pris sa défense lorsque les autres acteurs accusaient Terry de favori parce qu'il était le fils d'Eléonor Baker. En temps normal, il aurait été flatté par l'attention de Susanna en aurait peut-être profité. Mais, dans son cœur tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était une jeune fille aux yeux verts, cheveux blonds bouclés et aux taches de son.

_« Tu me manques, Taches de sons. Je voudrai tellement te revoir. Es-tu toujours avec lui ? Avez-vous des projets ? Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser, j'aurai du t'amener avec moi… Mais avais-je le droit de t'enlever de cette école … ? »_

- Terry, dit la voix de Susanna, coupant courut à ses pensées, Terry viens la répétition commence.

- Merci, Susanna, j'arrive.

C'était la routine pour tout le monde. Le temps passa et Candy fut transférée à l'hôpital Ste Joanna à Chicago. Elle partageait encore sa chambre avec Flanny Hamilton. Candy aimait être infirmière. Elle aimait s'occuper des malades et leur remonter le moral. Flanny lui faisait parfois des reproches, mais les malades prenaient sa défense en disant qu'ils n'auraient pas souhaité une meilleure infirmière. Elle avait écrit à Annie qu'elle était maintenant à Chicago et son groupe d'amis, lui fit la surprise un jour à la fin de la journée. Elle sortait pour faire un tour.

- Eh Mademoiselle ! dit la voix d'Anthony

Candy se retourna.

- Anthony ! Dit-elle en souriant, Annie, Archie, Alistair et… Patty !

Elle courut embrasser ses amis. Elle les serra tous dans ses bras. Anthony la serra plus longtemps que les autres. Candy était très contente de voir Anthony. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur retour en Amérique.

- Viens avec nous à la villa, dit Anthony

- D'accord. J'ai fini ma journée de toute façon, dit Candy

- Comment vont tes études ? Dit Annie

- Très bien et les tiennes ? Demanda Candy

- Très bien merci, dit Annie

- Candy, dit Anthony tu sais que j'étudie pour devenir docteur ?

- Et moi comme infirmière…dit Candy

- Vous ferez une bonne équipe, dit Archie

Candy et Anthony se regardèrent. Candy baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'Anthony espérait qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir Terry de sa tête, malgré tout le temps qui était passé. Mais Anthony se disait en lui qu'il allait la reconquérir. Que le maudit fils de duc était loin, très loin et il ne viendrait plus les déranger. Candy était libre et elle serait à lui. Il l'aimait tellement et elle lui avait manqué pendant tous ces mois.

Candy resta pensive. Ils auraient fait une très bonne équipe professionnellement et romantiquement si elle n'avait pas rencontré Terry et n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle savait qu'Anthony voulait arrêter la pause, mais elle n'était pas très chaude parce qu'elle pensait à un autre. Elle les aimait tous les deux, mais on dirait que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Terry était plus fort.

Ils arrivèrent à la villa. Villa ? C'était un palais royal ! Il était immense et la cour aussi était immense.

- Wow on dirait Buckingham Palace, dit Candy

- Tu as déjà vu Buckingham ? Demanda Alistaire

- Sans blague, dit Patty, n'étions nous tous pas à Londres ?

- Viens Candy, dit Annie on va voir la véranda

Annie avait compris que Candy était allée à Buckingham avec Terry lors du 5ème dimanche ou quand ils restaient seuls.

- Merci Annie tu es un ange, dit Candy

- De rien ma puce. Alors comment ça va ? Demanda Annie

- Il me manque toujours, je pensais que ça allait passer mais…

- Et bien j'ai une surprise pour toi…

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourras bientôt voir ton amoureux…

Le cœur de Candy bondit fort dans sa poitrine.

- Terry ? chuchota-t-elle, Annie si c'est une plaisanterie elle est de très mauvais goût…

- Candy tu sais que je ne plaisante pas sur des choses aussi sérieuses, dit Annie

- Comment vais-je le voir ?

- Il y a une pièce de théâtre « Le roi Lear » qui va jouer ici à Chicago le jeudi soir. C'est pour une œuvre de charité je crois

- Et alors ? demanda Candy qui ne comprenait toujours pas

- La troupe de théâtre qui va jouer, c'est la troupe Strafford de New York parmi les acteurs il y a…

- Terrence G. Grandchester…termina Patty qui venait d'arriver.

- Terry, dit Candy avec tendresse et amour.

Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés.

Les garçons arrivèrent et les filles changèrent de sujet. Ils parlaient tous d'autres choses jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Eliza et son frère.

- Anthony, peux-tu m'accompagner au magasin ? Je dois m'acheter une robe pour le théâtre jeudi soir. Toute la famille est invitée.

- Non Eliza, dit Anthony je vais rester ici avec Candy

Eliza regarda Candy avec tout le dédain du monde.

- Regarde-moi ce que le chien a rapporté… la fille d'é…

- Eliza ! cria Daniel

- Tu es sure de vouloir prendre cette route ? demanda Annie

- Parce qu'il faudra mettre les choses au clair… dit Archie

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle était furibonde.

- A propos Candy, dit-elle, ton amoureux fait parti de la troupe de théâtre qui vient le jeudi. On dit qu'il est très lié avec sa collègue, Susanna Marlowe. Il t'a bien vite oublié… Tu n'étais qu'une passade.

Candy devint blanche comme un linge.

- Grandchester fait partie de la troupe de théâtre ? demanda Anthony

- Tout à coup, je n'ai plus très envie d'y aller, dit Archie

- Terry a réussi à devenir acteur, dit Annie

- Moi, j'aimerai le voir, dit Patty, tu viendras avec nous Candy ? Puisque ces mecs ne veulent pas nous accompagner….

- Après tout, c'est un ancien de St. Paul comme nous. Il a réussi, il faut l'encourager, dit Annie

Candy ne disait toujours rien. Anthony l'observait. A chaque fois que le sujet de Terry était abordé, Candy demeurait silencieuse

_« Maudit sois-tu Grandchester ! » pensa-t-il. _

Alistair et Archibald s'avouèrent vaincu.

- D'accord dit Archie

- On sera la dit Alistaire et toi Anthony ?

Anthony se tourna vers Candy.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question de Patty, tu vas venir ?

- Si toute la famille est invitée, je serai là, dit-elle calmement.

Elle ne voulait pas blesser Anthony, mais elle voulait voir Terry sur scène. Elle voulait voir Terry, tout simplement.

- C'est réglé alors dit Anthony, je viendrai aussi

Annie et Patty sourirent. Daniel eut un regard désapprobateur. Eliza fronça les sourcils. Comment Anthony pouvait-il toujours vouloir être avec Candy après ce qu'elle avait fait ?

- Tu trouves que c'est sage Anthony, aller voir l'amant de ta petite amie sur scène ? Dit Eliza

- Tais-toi Eliza ! dit Archie

Mais Eliza faisait la sourde oreille.

- A moins que tu veuilles lui montrer que c'est toi qui as gagné avec ta petite blonde au bras… Je te parie tout, qu'il ne faudra pas 1 minute pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras…

- Eliza, dit Anthony très fâché, ça suffit !

Annie entraîna Candy et Patty dans la chambre au deuxième étage. Elle ferma la porte derrière elles.

- C'est la chambre de qui ? demande Candy

- Mais la tienne, banane ! l'Oncle William en garde une pour toi, au cas où tu viendrais habiter ici, m'a dit Archie, répondit Annie

- Regarde toutes ses robes, comme elles sont belles ! Dit Candy

- Elles sont à toi, dit Patty

- A moi ! Dit Candy surprise

- Oui, l'oncle William prend bien soin de toi, dit Annie

Candy n'en revenait pas. Il y avait dans la penderie des robes simples, de soirées toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres…Et c'était pour elle !

- Je suis absolument abasourdie ! Wow dit-elle en entrant dans la penderie et sortant les robes

- On essaye les robes ? dit Annie, il faudra te faire belle pour Terry

Candy rit de bon cœur

- Eliza a une langue de vipère, dit Candy

- Non, dit Patty, **c'est une vipère** !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à essayer les robes.

Les garçons restés seuls bavardaient.

- Eliza a peut être raison, tu crois que c'est sage d'amener Candy voir Grandchester ? dit Archie

- Je ne suis pas son gardien, malheureusement, dit Anthony et on est plus ensemble de toute façon

- Mais tu l'accompagnes voir ton rival, dit Daniel

- Tais-toi Daniel ! Si j'ai un rival ici c'est toi ! Dit Anthony

- D'accord j'avoue que je veux Candy, ce qui est plus que tes deux cousins là-bas, mais elle veut Grandchester, pas toi Anthony…, dit Daniel

- On n'a pas besoin d'entendre encore tes mensonges, dit Archie

- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges, c'est la vérité insista Daniel je…

- La vérité ? tu ne saurais pas ce que c'est si ça te frappait à la figure, dit Alistair

- Mais je…dit Daniel

- J'ai dit tais-toi ! cria Anthony

Daniel se tut, incapable de continuer ce qu'il avait à dire. Il voulait leur parler de la scène a laquelle il avait assisté la veille du fiasco de la grange…

Les filles s'amusaient follement en essayant différentes robes et différentes coiffures. Annie était l'habilleuse, la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse.

- Annie tu es dans ton domaine, dit Candy, la mode, la coiffure…

- Et toi en tant qu'infirmière tu vas remonter le moral aux malades…dit Annie

- Je dois encore trouver de que j'aime faire, dit Patty

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras, dit Candy

On frappa à la porte. C'était Alistair qui les cherchait pour le goûter.

- Alors les filles, on abandonne les mecs ? C'est l'heure du goûter

- On arrive gros bébé, dit Patty, ne pleure pas !

Ce fut le rire général. Elles suivirent Alistaire en bas pour le goûter. Pendant que les autres mangeaient, Daniel s'approcha de Candy qui se servait seule à la table.

- Salut Candy, dit Daniel

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, dit Candy

- Anthony veut te reprendre, mais je sais personnellement que tu préfères Grandchester…

- Quoi !

- Je vous ai vu ce soir-la, en train de vous bécoter. Tu allais dire à Anthony que c'était fini entre vous et rester avec Grandchester. J'étais sous ta fenêtre et j'ai assisté à vos adieux touchants… j'avais envie de vomir….

- C'est pour ça que tu as tendu le piège dans la grange pour te débarrasser de Terry et Anthony, dit Candy, et dans le processus tu as démasqué ta traînée de sœur… Tu devrais avoir honte !

- Mais, je t'aime…

- Arrête ! Quand on aime quelqu'un on veut son bonheur !

- Mais c'est ce que je veux…

- Avec toi ? Tu crois vraiment que je serai heureuse avec toi ? Daniel je ne serai jamais, je dis bien jamais avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur la terre…

- Il ne faut pas dire « jamais », dit Daniel

Candy alla s'asseoir près d'Annie. Elle était encore montée.

- Ça va ? demanda Annie

Elle leur raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Daniel.

- Le salaud ! Dit Annie, il ne menaçait pas de le dire à Anthony ?

- Je m'en fous, mais je ne pense pas qu'Anthony écouterait un mot que Daniel à dire. Avec tous les mensonges qu'il dit…

- Tu comptes te remettre avec Anthony ? demanda Annie

- Annie, pour le moment, je n'ai envie que d'une chose…

- Voir Terry ! Dit Patty en souriant

Le lendemain à l'hôpital il y avait une réunion. Les stagiaires allaient commencer à faire la garde de nuit. Chaque infirmière reçue son programme. Candy reçu le sien et ouvrit les yeux avec horreur. Le jeudi soir ! Elle serait de garde le jeudi soir, le même soir que la pièce de théâtre de Terry ! Elle essaya de changer d'horaire avec ses collègues, en commençant par son adorable voisine de chambre Flanny qui bien sur, refusa net. Elle essaya avec toutes les autres qui refusèrent les unes après les autres. Il restait Julie une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns très sympathique.

- Julie, tu es mon dernier espoir dit Candy, je t'en supplie, tu veux faire échange avec moi pour jeudi ? Dis oui je t'en prie…

Julie réfléchit un peu. Candy était toujours très joyeuse et les malades l'aimaient. Elle était toujours très gentille même lorsque les gens étaient méchants avec elle.

- C'est qui que tu dois voir ? demanda Julie

- L'homme que j'aime, il fait du théâtre, Terrence Grandchester…

- De la troupe Stratford ? Demanda Julie étonnée

- Tu connais ?

- Oui, j'ai vu « le roi Lear » à Boston quand je suis allée voir mon fiancé. Il joue très bien, il sera un grand acteur…. Mais je ne pourrais pas te remplacer toute la nuit, seulement jusqu'à 21heures. Je dois prendre le train à 21h45 pour Boston. Je vais voir mon fiancé.

Candy réfléchit un instant, elle ne pourra pas assister à la réception, elle ne pourra pas parler à Terry. Mais elle pourrait le voir sur scène et quitter des que la pièce se termine. Mais elle voulait tellement voir Terry. « Quand on a pas ce que l'on veut, on se contente de ce que l'on a." Elle accepta l'offre de Julie. Elle ne pourra pas parler à Terry.

- Merci, Julie. La pièce commence à 19heures, je ferrai tout pour revenir à 21heures. Tu es un ange…

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

- De rien dit Julie. Maintenant racontes-moi comment vous vous êtes connus Terrence et toi…


	11. Chapter 11

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR **

**Chapitre 11**

**« Quand le printemps refleurira…»**

Le grand soir arriva enfin. Enfin. Anthony vint chercher Candy à 18h30 à l'hôpital.

- Bonsoir, dit Anthony, tu es très belle… c'est pour moi ou pour ton acteur ?

- Anthony…si tu veux savoir, je ne peux pas rester pour la réception, je dois être de retour à l'hôpital à 21heures. Je ne parlerai donc pas à Terry

- Quel dommage dit-il un peu déçu !

- Tu voulais t'exposer avec moi comme disait Eliza ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble Anthony…, enfin, ça n'a aucune importance, parce que je ne serai pas là de toute façon.

Il était un peu déçu, mais pas trop. Il aurait voulu s'exposer avec Candy devant Terry mais… Candy et Terry ne se verront pas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Au théâtre, ils entrèrent dans la loge familiale. Eliza voulait parler mais Anthony lui lança un regard noir. La tante Elroy ne dit rien pour ne pas décevoir Anthony.

La pièce commença, on entendit les trois coups du théâtre. La présentation fut superbe. Lorsque Terry entra sur scène, Candy le vit pour la première fois depuis cette nuit fatidique dans la grange au college St. Paul. Comme il faisait sombre, Anthony ne pouvait pas voir l'expression amoureuse de Candy. Elle pleurait de joie et de tristesse car elle ne pourra pas le voir à la réception. Une fois la pièce terminée, les gens se dispersèrent pour se rendre à la réception.

- Je dois y aller, dit Candy

- Tu es sure ma puce ? dit Annie désolée pour son amie

- Oui. J'en suis sure. Salut tout le monde !

Elle retourna à l'hôpital le cœur brisé juste à temps pour se changer et aller à son poste.

- Merci Julie, dit-t-elle à sa collègue

- Tu as raté la réception ? Je suis désolée…, dit Julie

- Non, je suis contente de l'avoir vu même si était seulement sur scène de loin, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci Julie, dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin. Bon voyage !

Pendant ce temps-la, à la réception, les amis de Candy étaient regroupés dans un coin de la salle. Eliza regardait Terry avec des yeux nouveaux.

_« Comme il est beau se dit-elle, et il est irrésistible sur scène. Cette idiote de Candy a plutôt bon goût… » _

Elle s'approcha de lui, Susanna Marlowe était là aussi.

- Bonsoir Terrence, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

Terry semblait un peu étonné de la voir. Il décida de la taquiner.

- Je vous connais ? Attendez votre visage me semble familier... Ah oui l'écurie….

Eliza n'était pas contente. Comment osait-il la traiter de la sorte ?

- Espèce de salaud ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant

Terry vit les amis de Candy et s'approcha bien qu'Anthony était là.

- Bonsoir, dit-il à tous, merci d'être venu…

- Salut Terry, dit Annie en l'embrassant sur la joue

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Patty en faisant de même

Les garçons les regardaient et firent un signe de tête.

- Grandchester… dit Archie

- Cornwells, Brown… dit Terry

- Grandchester, dit Alistair

- Grandchester… Tu dois être fier de toi-même, dit Anthony

- Pour la pièce ? Demanda Terry

- Ton sacrifice énorme…

- Ne me remercie surtout pas !

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé…

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi…

- Je sais. C'était pour elle ! Ça t'a plu de courir après ma petite amie ? Heureusement tu ne la verras pas ce soir…

- Elle est où ? Tu l'as caché, .tu as peur que je te la pique encore?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Archie, tu as ta collègue pour t'occuper, maintenant, tu as bien vite fait de l'oublier…

Terry voulu réagir mais une main l'arrêta.

- Terry dit Annie, viens dire bonsoir à mes parents, en l'entraînant loin des garçons

Susanna avait assisté à la scène sans trop comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui semblait qu'il parlait d'une fille et Terry semblait très intéressé par cette fille. Qui était-elle ? Elle le regarda avec Annie qui lui tenait le bras et elle eut un pincement de cœur. Elle venait de découvrir que Terry avait un passé et peut être une fille qu'il aimait déjà.

Annie avait effectivement amené Terry saluer ses parents.

- Maman, papa, voici Terrence Grandchester, il était avec nous à St. Paul

- Bonsoir, dirent M et Mme Brighton

- Bonsoir, dit Terry

- Vous avec beaucoup de talent, dit M. Brighton

- Vous étiez a l'école avec Annie ? Dit Mme Brighton

- Merci et oui , dit Terry

- C'est gentil a vous de vous souvenir d'elle, dit Mme Brighton

- Nous étions de bons amis, dit Terry

- Seulement de bons amis ? Dit M. Brighton

- Oui, dit Annie, seulement de bon amis, c'est Candy qui l'intéressait, pas moi !

- En tout cas, que ce soit Annie ou Candy, vous avez bon goût, dit M. Brighton

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Annie et Terry continuaient à parler, quand ses parents s'en allèrent parler a des connaissances.

- Merci Annie dit Terry, ton mec me tape sur les nerfs parfois…

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit Annie en souriant

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il enfin

- Elle était ici, mais elle a du retourner à l'hôpital…

- A l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Oui, elle va bien. Elle est à l'hôpital comme infirmière, pas comme patiente…

- Infirmière ? Elle est infirmière, fit-il d'un ton rêveur. Je sais qu'elle s'est confiée à toi…

Annie acquiesça, elle voulait faire tout pour aider les deux amoureux.

- Tu peux me dire où elle est ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital Ste. Joanna, dit Annie

- Merci Annie, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il quitta la réception discrètement. Il prit un taxi et se rendit à l'hôpital Ste. Joanna.

Candy venait de finir avec la paperasse de la soirée. Julie en avait fait la majorité. Elle alla ensuite faire la ronde pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien sur son étage, c'est-à-dire le rez-de-chaussée. Elle revint à son poste pour relire les dossiers des malades, pour faire passer le temps. Elle avait toute la nuit devant elle. Elle déposa le dossier qu'elle venait de lire et ferma les yeux.

- Bonsoir Henriette, fit une voix

Candy ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête et croyait être en train de rêver.

- Terry ? dit-elle d'une voix incertaine

- En chair et en os, dit-il

Elle resta d'abord sans voix et immobile à le regarder.

_« Il est là devant toi se dit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le sera très fort et il lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment à savourer leur chaleur mutuelle. Terry chercha ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser était fougueux et rempli de passion. Les sensations qu'elle éprouvait, lui donnaient des frissons qui faisaient trembler chaque fibre de son corps. Le baiser était si bon, elle avait oublié combien les baisers de Terry étaient bons. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter, mais elle se rappela tout à coup qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, et lui aussi et ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué dit-il

- Vraiment ? Tu es parti sans dire aurevoir…

- J'ai eu tort, pardonnes-moi. Il ne s'est pas passé un jour ou je n'ai pas regretté de ne pas t'avoir amené avec moi.

- Tu voulais m'amener avec toi ? Oh Terry ! Allons nous asseoir.

Les autres infirmières qui étaient de garde les regardaient en souriant.

- Comme il est beau ! disait une

- C'est un acteur, je l'ai vu sur une affiche en ville au théâtre disait une autre

- Comment se connaissent-ils ?

- Il paraît qu'ils se sont connus à l'école….

Candy et Terry se regardaient avec amour.

- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te voir, dit Terry

- Comment as-tu… ? Non, laisse-moi deviner, Annie

- Elle a empêché une bagarre entre Archie et moi

- Oh, non. Pas à cause de moi encore….

- Tout ce qui importait c'était que je te vois, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Tu aimes être infirmière ?

- Je ne suis pas encore diplômée, mais j'aime m'occuper des malades et leur remonter le moral…

- Je parie que tu es la préférée, avec ton honnêteté et ta joie de vivre. Si je tombe malade je viendrai ici, rien que pour que tu t'occupes de moi

- Je te donnerais dix piqûres par jour et tu ne voudras plus me voir…

- Même si c'est dix par heure, je ne me lasserai jamais de te voir… Tu es restée avec ton petit copain ? Vous avez des projets ?

Candy resta silencieuse. Après la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée lors de son départ de St. Paul, elle voulait être sur ses gardes. Elle répondit.

- On se concentre sur nos études pour le moment. Il va devenir docteur…

- Vous allez faire une bonne équipe, docteur et son infirmière personnelle !

- Terry…

- Je sais que je t'ai dit de rester avec lui, car à cette époque là j'ai vu que j'avais bouleversé ta vie, mais….

- Oui Terry ?

- Je recommence, je viens déranger ta vie, encore une fois… Je vais te laisser maintenant

- Tu veux vraiment me laisser après 5 minutes ? fit-elle déçue

- Non, je… tu travailles…

- Candy dit une des infirmières de garde appelée Sabine, qui avait suivi la conversation, vas-y, je m'occupe de tout.

- Tu es sure, Sabine ? dit Candy incertaine

- Bien sur, va passer du bon temps avec ton petit ami… Je veux un autographe, chuchota-t-elle

Candy sourit avec chaleur.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Terry, je suis à toi, je prends mon manteau.

Il sourit et sortirent de l'hôpital.

- Tu as dîné ? demanda Terry

- Non, dit Candy je n'ai pas eu le temps encore

- Je connais un endroit très discret ou on peut manger

- Ta chambre d'hôtel ? devina Candy

- Tu me connais trop bien Taches de son

- C'est à l'abri des regards et des journalistes…

- …et de ton groupe de garde du corps personnel

Candy éclata de rire. Terry avait toujours su la faire rire. Il sortait toujours les plus curieux de surnom. Ils se rendirent donc à l'hôtel où logeait la troupe. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Terry et commandèrent un dîner pour deux personnes.

- C'est gentil à ta collègue de prendre ta place, dit-il

- Oh mais, elle a un prix…,dit Candy

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Elle veut un autographe de Terrence G Grandchester….

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Ok, je suis flatté, dit Terry sincèrement

- Tu es mignon quand tu es flatté dit-elle en riant, à propos, je t'ai vu sur scène, tu es né pour être acteur, Terry. Tu étais magnifique…

- Merci, venant de toi, c'est spécial. C'est pour toi que je jouais inconsciemment sans savoir que tu étais la… Je te croyais toujours à Londres

- On a quitté à peine quelques semaines après toi, la Grande-tante a fait revenir tout le monde après l'affaire Eliza. Je t'ai suivie, tu sais… ?

- Tu m'as suivi ?

- Oui, au port, je suis arrivée et le bateau partait, j'ai crié ton nom…

- C'était toi ? Oh mon Dieu, je croyais que je rêvais ! J'ai entendu ta voix m'appeler… Tu serais venue avec moi si je te l'avais demandé ?

Candy ne répondit pas, ça servait à quoi de rester dans le passé ?

- Oublions-ça, c'est du passé…, dit Candy

- Mais je voulais te demander…, commença Terry

Elle mit sa main sur la bouche de Terry.

- Shuut ! Arrête, s'il te plait. La dernière fois qu'on avait des projets…

- Mais…

- Non, Terry. Parlons d'autres choses. S'il te plait.

Elle ne voulait pas faire de projets, de peur qu'un malheur arrive encore. Ils étaient tous les deux à un endroit incertain ; lui commençait comme acteur et elle en stage pour être infirmière. Ils sauront tous les deux quand le moment sera juste pour faire des projets. Mais pour le moment, ils profitaient de la présence de l'un et l'autre.

- D'accord. Ce costume d'infirmière me donne des idées…dit Terry

- Ton esprit mal-tourné prend le dessus tout à coup ? Dit Candy en souriant

- Je croyais que tu aimais mon coté séduisant…

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- J'aime être avec toi dit-elle…je me sens bien avec toi mais…

- Pas de mais… s'il te plait… Tu as tes projets et j'ai les miens…

- Avec Susanna ?

- Susanna ? Susanna Marlowe ? Dit-il étonné, qui est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée saugrenue dans la tête ?

- Saugrenue ? C'est une jolie fille

- Mais ce n'est pas toi….Susanna est une collègue, c'est tout. Tu es jalouse, Taches de son…

- Non, dit-elle en rougissant

- Tu es jalouse, dit-il tout content

- Eliza disait…

- Eliza ? Comment peux-tu croire à un seul mot qui sort de la bouche de cette pouffiasse ?

- Tu as raison, dit Candy, je ne devrais pas écouter Eliza

On frappa à la porte, c'était leur dîner. Terry s'assit sur une chaise et portait Candy sur ses genoux.

- Mais il y a d'autres chaises, dit Candy

- Je te veux près de moi, dit-il, tu vas manger dans mon assiette, Juliette

- D'accord Roméo, dit Candy en riant

Ils dînèrent en parlant de leurs vies mutuelles ; elle lui parla de l'école d'infirmière, de son stage, de Flanny. Il lui parla de New York comment il avait trouvé du travail et de Susanna. Ils parlèrent aussi bien sur de la visite de Terry à la Maison Pony.

- Tu as vu ma colline sans moi ? Dit Candy

- Je croyais que je te reverrai plus, où quand je te reverrai, tu serais Mme Anthony Brown…

Candy secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas parler d'Anthony. Elle avait eu envie de voir Terry pendant tous ces mois….

- Je crois que cette Susanna est amoureuse de toi, dit-elle pour changer de sujet

- Mais non, dit-il, c'est une amie, c'est tout

- Tu verras, tu me donneras raison…

- Tant pis pour elle, car moi je ne pense qu'à ma Taches de son, dit-il en l'embrassant au cou.

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureuse.

Pendant ce temps à la réception, Susanna se demandait où était Terry. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu au bras de cette brune, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Mais la brune était toujours là.

Les amis de Candy retournèrent chez eux après la réception. Grandchester avait disparu et c'était mieux ainsi. Le reste de la réception se passa sans problème. Les filles savaient que Terry était allé voir Candy à l'hôpital.

La troupe de théâtre retourna à l'hôtel où elle logeait. Susanna demanda à la réception de l'hôtel si Terry était de retour.

- Mr. Grandchester est dans sa chambre, en fait, on vient de lui apporter son dîner il n'y a pas très longtemps, dit le réceptionniste

- Merci, dit Susanna

Terry était dans sa chambre. Peut-être était-il malade ? Elle décida d'aller voir s'il allait bien. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Terry, Terry ? Tu es là ? Demanda-t-elle

Terry et Candy avaient fini de dîner. Terry était dans la salle de bain quand Susanna frappa à la porte en appelant Terry.

- Terry, dit Candy, il y a quelqu'un à la porte !

- Réponds, Juliette ! Dit-il de la salle de bain

- Ok, Roméo !

Candy se leva et alla répondre à la porte pour trouver une Susanna très étonnée de voir une infirmière ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Terry. Elle croyait s'être tromper de chambre.

- Oh, excusez-moi dit-elle, je me suis trompé de chambre…

- Non, non, dit Candy, c'est bien la chambre de Terry

- Oh dit-elle confuse, vous êtes une infirmière, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il va très bien ne vous en faites pas.

- Candy ? Appela la voix de Terry qui sortait de la salle de bain, torse nu, c'est qui à la porte ? Oh Susanna…

Candy s'éclipsa pour laisser la place à Terry. Susanna était devenue blême. Terry était avec une fille dans sa chambre ! Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Terry

- Je… Je voulais voir si tu allais bien. Tu as quitté la réception si soudainement… alors… je

- Comme tu vois, je me porte bien, Susanna. Merci et bonne nuit.

- B.. bonne nuit, Terry dit-elle encore troublée

Terry ferma la porte et resta silencieux un instant.

- Ça, c'était un drôle de moment ! Dit Candy pour briser le silence.

- Tu as vu son expression ?

- Elle était bouleversée de me voir dans ta chambre

- Tu as raison, elle est amoureuse de moi

Candy sourit, Terry avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

- Il a fallu que tu me dises qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ! maintenant…

- ….tu sais comment je me suis sentie quand tu m'as parlé des sentiments d'Archie, dit Candy

- Est-ce qu'on peut à partir de maintenant… ?

- … prendre le reste du monde et l'attacher au mur avec un clou ? termina-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, dit-il en prenant ses lèvres.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder rire et s'embrasser passionnément. Terry avait tenu sa promesse faite à St. Paul, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que les baisers fougueux et les caresses. Aux petites heures du matin, elle se leva du lit. Ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil.

- Je dois y aller Terry

- Déjà ?

- C'est le matin, Terry

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de ta signature, ton autographe…

- Attends dit-il, je vais signer l'affiche de la pièce.

Il alla chercher une affiche dans ses affaires et la signa pour Sabine.

Il en prit une autre et la dédicaça pour Candy en mettant ; _« Pour toi, ma Juliette à jamais, ton Roméo »_

- Merci beaucoup, Roméo.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Juliette dit-il en l'embrassant

Il l'accompagna à la porte et l'embrassa encore. Il ne savait pas qu'une paire d'yeux les regardait par l'entrebâillement d'une porte. Susanna Marlowe était en larmes, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas sortir l'image de Terry avec Candy dans la chambre. Elle vient à peine de partir se dit-elle, elle a passé la nuit avec lui ! Il a une femme dans sa vie !

Elle pleurait et elle savait que ça ne changerait rien à la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas obliger un homme à l'aimer. Mais son cœur saignait, il faisait mal.

Candy retourna dans sa chambre aux petites heures du matin. Flanny dormait et elle essaya de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle pouvait dormir quelques heures pour accompagner Terry à la gare à midi.

Elle accompagna Terry à la gare, sous le regard triste de Susanna. Voir Candy et Terry ensemble était comme un couteau qu'on enfonçait dans son cœur saignant.

- Je t'écrirai, dit Terry

- Moi aussi, dit Candy

Terry serra Candy dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de monter. Il était le dernier à monter à bord. Il resta à la porte a lui faire des signes de la main, elle resta sur le quai à lui faire des signes de la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde vue.

Candy était tellement heureuse d'avoir pu voir Terry. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait être avec lui. C'est comme si elle avait peur qu'une fois ces trois mots prononcés, quelque chose allait arriver pour les séparer encore.

Annie et Patty vinrent la trouver après son stage.

- Et Alors ? dit Annie, tu as vu Terry ? Il t'a trouvé à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, merci Annie, dit Candy et j'ai passé une nuit magique…

Annie et Patty se regardèrent curieusement Candy compris leur insinuation.

- Pas à l'Eliza ! Dit-elle en riant en voyant leurs figures étonnées

- Ouf, pour un instant tu nous as fait peur, dit Annie

- Terry et moi nous sommes promis de le faire que si nous sommes légalement unis…, dit Candy

- Oh dit Patty, c'est bien.

Candy se mit à correspondre avec Terry. Ils s'écrivaient régulièrement et se racontaient tout ce qui se passait dans leurs vies.


	12. Chapter 12

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR **

**Chapitre 12**

**« La fleur fragile du destin… »**

Le temps passa et Candy reçut son diplôme d'infirmière. Elle était maintenant employée à l'hôpital et avait un salaire. Anthony voulait qu'elle vienne habiter avec eux au manoir, mais Candy refusa. Elle voulait avoir son propre appartement ; elle voulait être indépendante. Et ça serait aussi plus facile, si Terry venait la voir. Anthony n'insista pas, mais il venait la voir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Quelques temps plus tard on amena un blessé de guerre qui fut dans une explosion qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Candy regard l'homme, il lui semblait familier. Elle l'imagina avec des lunettes et une barbe…. M. Albert ! M. Albert avait perdu la mémoire ! Les blessures physiques prirent du temps à guérir. Mais il sa mémoire ne revenait pas. Quand il fut en état de quitter l'hôpital, il ne savait pas où aller étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune mémoire de sa vie avant. Candy qui s'occupait de lui eut une idée…

- Bonjour Monsieur Albert, dit-elle gaiement Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Albert ne répondit pas perdu dans sa tête vide où il ne se souvenait de rien.

- Vous allez bientôt devoir quitter l'hôpital

- Pour allez où ? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis

- Et bien, je voulais justement vous parler ça. Vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes, mais moi si ! Pourquoi ne pas venir habiter avec moi dans mon appartement ?

- Avec vous ?

- Oui, je sais qui vous êtes et je vous fais confiance, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, jadis. Je ne peux pas vous abandonner. Vous êtes comme un grand frère pour moi. Je vais m'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez la mémoire. S'il vous plait, dites oui, Mr. Albert….

Albert resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il ne se souvenait de rien. La chaleur et la bonté que dégageait cette jeune fille lui allaient droit au cœur. Habiter avec elle serait sûrement mieux que de gambader dans le néant sans trop savoir où aller et quoi faire. Pourquoi ne pas accepter l'offre généreuse de cette jeune fille si chaleureuse ?

- D'accord Candy, dit-il, je viens habiter avec vous et je vais vous considérer comme ma petite sœur. D'ailleurs nous sommes blonds tous les deux, les inconnus n'y verront que du feu

Candy s'était rapproché de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai dit-elle en riant, c'est ce que les gens vont croire.

- Il faudra peut être leur dire ça pour faire taire les mauvaises langues

- Soit, dit Candy mauvaises langues ou pas rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de m'occuper de vous.

Mais Anthony et les autres garçons trouvaient l'idée absolument folle !

- Candy dit Anthony, tu vas habiter seule avec un homme…

- C'est M. Albert, Anthony. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Tu te souviens quand j'avais disparue et que tu m'as giflé quand je suis revenue ?

Anthony baissa la tête, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'incident. Et il l'avait giflé encore au college quand il l'avait trouvé avec Grandchester ! Mon Dieu à cette allure il allait bientôt être qualifié de batteur !

- Et bien, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je suis désolée si ça vous dérange les garçons

- D'accord Candy dit Anthony tu sais ce que tu fais.

Anthony venait voir Candy aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Candy savait qu'il venait pour surveiller Albert Il enviait Albert car il habitait avec Candy, mais il n'arrivait pas à le détester, il sentait une étrange connections avec lui. Ils se ressemblaient étrangement. Albert aussi se sentait proche d'Anthony, Archie et Alistaire.

Terry poussa un cri en lisant la lettre de Candy où elle racontait l'histoire d'Albert.

_« Taches de son se dit-il, tu es trop bonne, mais c'est ce que j'aime en toi. »_

- Terry la répétition commence, dit un des acteurs

- J'arrive merci, dit Terry

Il laissa sa lettre de Candy là et s'en alla. Susanna qui passait par la et ramassa la lettre de Candy et son cœur se brisa encore en mille morceaux. Ils s'écrivaient ! Terry aimait cette Candy. Terry revint pour ramasser sa lettre et la trouva dans les mains de Susanna.

- Susanna ? Je peux avoir ma lettre ? Dit Terry

- Tu aimes cette Candy ? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Susanna…

- Parce que tu as passé la nuit avec elle à Chicago…

- Ce n'est pas ton problème…

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…j'étais si heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'à la réception à Chicago. Tu as disparu et je suis allée dans ta chambre…

- Je connais l'histoire Susanna. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- J'étais bouleversée de l'avoir trouver dans ta chambre… Je t'aime Terry, je t'aime tellement…

Terry resta sans voix. Comment faire comprendre à Susanna qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer ? Qu'il aimait Candy depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu ? Comment le lui dire sans lui faire trop de mal ?

- Susanna… je suis désolé. Mais depuis l'instant où je l'ai vue, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle…

- Noonnnnnnn ! Je ne te laisserai pas à une autre, pas même ta Candy ! dit-elle en courant pour sortir

_« Tu avais raison Taches de sons, elle m'aime à la folie cette fille… »_

Il poussa un juron.

_« Ça c'est une complication dont je peux me passer »se dit-il._

Daniel était toujours amoureux de Candy. Il s'entendait un peu mieux avec ses cousins. Mais son penchant de mauvais garçon prenait le dessus quand il pensait à Candy et comment elle ne sera jamais à lui. Il se tourna vers l'alcool et la drogue. Seulement il en abusa un soir et se retrouva à l'hôpital Ste Joanna à l'article de la mort. Il avait presque fait une overdose et eu un empoisonnement d'alcool. Candy fut chargée de s'occuper de lui. Il était inconscient pendant plusieurs jours. Lorsque la famille apprit qu'il était presque mourrant, elle était venue en catastrophe. Bien sur Eliza, ses parents et la tante faisaient comme si Candy n'existait pas. Etre ignoré par les Legrand et la grande-tante était comme respirer pour Candy. Elle était habituée et ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Mme Legrand et la tante Elroy voulaient une autre infirmière pour Daniel.

- Docteur dit Mme Legrand y-a-t-il moyen d'avoir une autre infirmière pour notre fils ?

- Oui, dit la tante, on veut une plus qualifiée…

- Mais, dit le Docteur, Mlle André est une des meilleures infirmières et la plus demandée par les patients.

- Je m'en fou ! dit Mme Legrand, je veux…

- Maman, dit Eliza, laisse Candy s'occuper de Daniel…

- Quoi ? dit la mère, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Je croyais que tu la détestais dit la tante

- Mes sentiments ne sont pas importants, dit Eliza, ceux de Daniel le sont…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Mr. Legrand

- Ça m'ennuie de le dire, mais je pense que Candy est l'infirmière qu'il lui faut…

- Il y en a d'autres plus compétentes, dit Mme Legrand

- Mais Candy est celle qui lui faut, insista Eliza

- Pourquoi ? demanda la Grande-tante

Eliza semblait très mal à l'aise. La vie de son frère était en danger elle savait qu'avoir Candy comme infirmière l'aiderait beaucoup, ce qui l'énervait déjà. Mais elle aimait son frère. Elle dut faire appel à toutes les forces du monde, mais elle dit :

- Daniel est amoureux d'elle….

C'était presque une torture pour elle de prononcer ces mots.

- Quoi ? Dirent les parents et la tante en même temps, depuis quand ?

- Depuis le collège et je crois que si elle s'occupe de lui il…

- Oh mon Dieu ! dit Mme Legrand

- Si votre fils est amoureux de Melle André, je crois que c'est l'infirmière idéale pour s'occuper de lui, dit le Docteur

- Il faut penser à Daniel, dit Eliza

Les parents et la tante s'avouèrent vaincus. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer la vie de Daniel. Candy demeura donc l'infirmière de Daniel, jadis son pire ennemi qui était maintenant fou amoureux d'elle. Mais elle était infirmière et elle devait faire son devoir, même s'il s'agissait de Daniel Legrand, Eliza avait raison, Daniel se réveilla plus tôt que les médecins avaient prévu avec Candy à ses soins et lui parlant gentiment. Si la famille de Daniel était contente, elle ne le montrait pas à Candy. Daniel était ravi que Candy soit la première personne qu'il ait vue à son réveil.

- Je devrai être hospitalisé plus souvent, dit-il

- Daniel, dit Candy en souriant, tu es réveillé

- Oui, je me suis réveillé au paradis…

- Ne plaisantes pas sur ça Daniel ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Dit Candy, tu nous as fait peur…

- « Nous » ? Dit-il faiblement, qui ça « nous » ?

- Les docteurs tes parents, ta sœur, ta tante…

- Attends un peu, ils t'ont laissé t'occuper de moi ?

- C'est Eliza qui a insisté, si tu peux le croire…

- Eliza ? Je devais être bien mal en point…

- Je vais chercher les docteurs, dit Candy en sortant

Elle vit la famille dans le couloir. Eliza vit son expression, Candy lui fit signe de la tête. Eliza prit ses parents et la grand-tante et entrèrent dans la chambre de Daniel. Ils étaient contents de le trouver réveillé.

- On a plus besoin de Candy, dit Mme Legrand

- Tu auras une autre infirmière, dit la grande-tante

- Quoi ? Dit Daniel encore faible, pas question ! Laissez Candy tranquille !

- Ce n'est pas bon de l'agiter dit le docteur en entrant

Il examina Daniel et leur dit qu'il était sur la bonne voie et qu'il s'était réveillé plus tôt que prévu. Candy resta donc son infirmière. Quand tout le monde fut parti, Candy entra dans la chambre de Daniel.

- Candy ! dit-il en souriant

- Daniel dit-elle sérieuse, ta famille ne te l'a peut-être pas dit, mais moi je te dis ; CA VA PAS LA TÊTE !

Daniel ne comprenait pas elle était si aimable il y a quelque temps.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as failli mourir ! Voilà ! Comment peux-tu abuser la drogue et l'alcool de la sorte ? Tu veux une mort prématurée ?

- Non, mais… Candy dit-il confus

- Tu vas prendre ta vie en main et cesser de genre de comportement idiot qui t'amènent nulle part à part à la perdition

- Ok, dit Daniel, j'ai compris, je vais changer pour toi

- Non pas pour moi, mais pour toi c'est ta vie et tu la fous en moule !

- D'accord, dit-il en baissant la tête

Candy sortie de la chambre. Daniel était perplexe, malgré tout, Candy se comportait comme il le fallait avec lui.

Ses cousins Alistair, Archibald et Anthony vinrent lui rendre visite.

- Et bien Daniel, dit Archie plaisantant, tu es un petit malin !

- Tu as trouvé un moyen pour que Candy s'occupe de toi, dit Anthony

- Tu savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas te voir en peinture, alors tu as joué sur son coté faible…dit Alistair

Daniel éclata de rire avec ses cousins.

- Et vous voulez tous être à ma place pour le moment n'est-ce pas ?

- A part l'alcool et la drogue, dit Anthony, on aimerait être à ta place. C'est elle qui fait ta toilette ?

- J'en sais rien, j'étais inconscient jusqu'à ce matin, dit Daniel

- Mais blague à part, dit Alistaire qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Empoisonnement alcoolique, overdose de drogue ? Daniel je croyais que tu avais cessé ce genre de bêtises…

- Je suis désolé, dit Daniel, Candy m'a déjà passé un savon…

- Elle n'est pas croyable, dit Archie

- Elle a la conscience professionnelle, dit Anthony

- Salut les gars dit Candy en entrant dans la chambre

- Salut dirent-ils tous ensemble en souriant

Candy trouva la scène un peu bizarre, les quatre cousins qui avaient tous un faible pour elle, lui souriaient avec tendresse…

_«Je dois sortir d'ici se dit-elle »._

- Ne le dérangez pas trop, dit Candy, il a besoin de repos

- Oui Madame, dit Anthony en souriant

Candy le regardait. Une partie d'elle voulait rester bavarder mais elle devait continuer son travail.

- A tout à l'heure dit-elle

Apres l'incident de Daniel à l'hôpital, les relations de Candy avec la famille Legrand et la Grande-tante demeuraient les mêmes. Ils continuaient à s'ignorer mutuellement. Certaines choses ne changeront donc jamais, on dirait.

Quelques temps après, Candy reçut une lettre de Terry qui la troubla un peu.

_**Ma Juliette Chérie,**_

_**Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ?**_

_**Moi je vais bien. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer… j'ai eu le rôle de **_

_**Roméo ! Tout aurait été parfait si tu étais ma Juliette qui me donnait la **_

**_réplique_** **_comme pendant nos dernières vacances d'été en Ecosse…_**

_**Mais ça y est, si tout va bien ce rôle va lancer ma carrière d'acteur. Je sais **_

**_que_** **_tu ne voulais pas faire des projets, mais je suppose que comme tu es _**

**_maintenant_** **_une infirmière rémunérée, tu as aussi atteint ton but. _**

_**Candy, ma chérie, je t'envoie une invitation pour la première de « Roméo **_

**_et_** **_Juliette » et un billet de train aller simple. Si tu viens à la première, je _**

**_vais_** **_assumer que tu viens pour rester avec moi pour de bon, pour que nous _**

**_puissions_** **_faire notre vie ensemble. Je veux être avec toi pour le restant de _**

**_mes_** **_jours._**

_**Mais si tu ne viens pas, alors je comprendrai que tu ne partages pas mes **_

**_sentiments_** **_et je ne te dérangerai plus jamais. Je respecterai ton choix._**

_**Bien à toi,**_

_**Ton Roméo**_

C'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde ! Être avec Terry pour le reste de ses jours ! Mais fallait-il le faire ? Ça avait l'air trop beau pour être vrai. En général quand ça a l'air trop beau pour être vrai, c'est généralement le cas.

Elle en parla à sa sœur et meilleure amie Annie. Elles mangeaient dans un petit restaurant.

- Comment vont tes cours ? demanda Candy

- Bien, très bien. Et toi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose te tracasse

- Tu me connais trop bien…

- Je suis ta sœur Candy

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Terry

- Jusqu'à présent rien de spécial…

- Il me demande d'aller voir la première de « Roméo et Juliette » à New York. Il m'a envoyé une invitation et un billet aller-simple…

- Aller simple ?

- Il veut que je reste avec lui…

- Oh, et c'est un problème parce que…

- Je ne suis pas sure d'être prête à faire ce genre de d'engagement…

- Tous ce mois Candy tu ne t'es pas remise avec Anthony, parce que tu veux Terry

- Oui mais, j'aime aussi Anthony…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! C'est quoi la vraie raison, Candy ? Demanda Annie

Candy resta silencieuse, Annie la lisait comme un livre.

- J'ai peur que quelque chose arrive et nous empêche d'être ensemble, comme à St. Paul…

- Comme quoi ? Allons Candy ne soit pas si pessimiste

- Je ne sais pas… mais d'accord. Je partirai sans rien dire à personne. A part toi et Mr. Albert si tout va bien je te le ferai savoir, sinon tu me verras ici

- Candy…

- Je ne veux rien prendre pour acquis, Annie

- Ok. Mais ne sois pas si pessimiste, tout ira bien.

- Que le ciel t'entende ! Annie, que le ciel t'entende !

Candy informa M. Albert qu'elle allait à New York à la première de Terry. Elle lui avait deja parlé de Terry, d'Anthony et Albert comprenait qu'elle aimait Terry et Antony mais semblait préférer Terry. Il se sentait proche d'Anthony et le voulait avec Candy. Mais Candy lui dit qu'il connaissait aussi Terry et qu'ils étaient des amis.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Vous, vous êtes connus à Londres…

- Alors je vais réserver mon jugement jusqu'à ce que la mémoire me revienne alors dit Albert.

Mais au fond de lui-même il se disait

_« Je ne te veux avec aucun des ces jeunes hommes, je te veux avec moi… je suis amoureux de toi, Candy et tu ne le sauras jamais » ! _

- N'oubliez pas, ne dites personnes où je suis, à part Annie qui est déjà au courant.

Candy prit le train et se rendit à New York, le soir même de la première, Elle pris une chambre d'hôtel, se changea et alla à la première de Roméo et Juliette.

Terry fut bien sur épatant sur scène. Candy ne l'avait pas vu auparavant, Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Elle voulait lui faire la surprise après la pièce. Ça sera son cadeau pour sa grande nuit de première. Elle le regarda sur scène et s'imagina à la place de l'actrice qui jouait Juliette. Elle fut bien sur, surprise de ne pas voir Susanna donner la réplique à Terry, c'était Karen, une autre actrice. Elle pensait que Susanna allait jouer Juliette. Pendant l'entracte elle entendit les gens parler.

- Comment se fait-il que Susanna ne joue pas Juliette demandait une dame

- Tu ne sais pas ? Elle a eu un accident en sauvant l'acteur principal, Terrence Grandchester. Un projecteur allait tomber sur lui elle l'a poussé et a reçu le projeteur sur sa jambe qu'on a du amputé…

Candy se senti mal tout à coup. Le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Susanna a perdu sa jambe en sauvant Terry ? Les dames continuaient à parler.

- Ça c'est passé quand ?

- Il y a un jour ou deux seulement … et tu ne connais pas la meilleure ? Comme elle est amoureuse de lui, elle l'oblige Terrence à l'épouser, il paraît…

Candy avait besoin d'air, Elle sortit du théâtre presque en courant. Etait-ce vrai ? Susanna obligeait Terry à l'épouser parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie ? Elle se souvenait de son expression à Chicago quand Candy avait ouvert la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Terry. Susanna aimait Terry, elle lui avait sauvé la vie au détriment de la sienne, Elle décida de se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir Susanna, Elle y alla directement sans se changer. En arrivant à l'hôpital elle trouva Susanna en larmes en train d'écrire une note.

- Susanna ? Bonsoir dit Candy

- Candy ? Tu es venue pour être avec Terry ?

- Il ne sait pas que je suis à New York, mais oui, je suis venue pour être avec lui. Je l'aime.

- Je l'aime aussi, dit Susanna, je lui ai sauvé la vie…

- Et maintenant tu as besoin de lui, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix

- Mais c'est toi qu'il aime Candy. Je ne fais que vous déranger. C'est pourquoi je voulais en finir, pour vous laisser en paix. Je ne suis qu'un obstacle à votre bonheur…

- En finir ? Tu veux dire… NON ! SURTOUT PAS ! Susanna, tu as sauvé la vie de l'homme que tu aimes et tu as besoin de lui….

Candy resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Terry devait rester avec Susanna pour s'occuper d'elle. Il lui devait la vie. Il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans sa vie. Leurs futurs, leurs projets…. Tout était dans l'eau ! Elle ne pouvait pas arracher Terry à Susanna…. Susanna l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait risqué sa propre vie pour le sauver. Elle n'a pas réfléchit, elle a réagi par amour pour lui. Elle devait laisser Susanna être avec Terry. Il lui fallut toutes les forces du monde mais elle finit par dire ;

- Promets-moi que tu le rendras heureux dit-elle à Susanna avec des larmes aux yeux

Susanna regarda Candy sans comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle renonçait à Terry ? Elle pourra finalement être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Son cœur se remplit de joie. Candy était bonne, trop bonne ! Renoncer à l'amour de sa vie pour elle ? Une inconnue ? Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui ?

- Oh Candy, je l'aime tellement ! Je le rendrai heureux tu verras… Merci pour ton sacrifice. Je sais que ça t'a coûté beaucoup…

Candy pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle devait renoncer à Terry pour qu'il s'occupe de Susanna. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, bien que ça lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux…Susanna avait besoin de lui. Si elle n'est pas là, Terry n'hésitera pas à remplir son devoir envers Susanna ; s'occuper d'elle et la rendre heureuse. Il lui devait la vie. Sans Candy, s'il croit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, il s'occupera de Susanna.

- Encore une chose, dit Candy avant de partir ne lui dis pas que je suis venue à New York. Il ne doit jamais le savoir… sinon il viendra me chercher et je ne pense pas que je serai en mesure de le repousser. Il en va de ton bonheur, de votre bonheur…Mais s'il est malheureux, Susanna…

- Il sera heureux, je te le promets et moi aussi

- S'il est malheureux, insista Candy, ma promesse ne tiendra plus…

- D'accord, dit Susanna convaincue qu'elle pouvait rendre Terry heureux, Terry ne saura jamais que tu es venu le voir. Je l'emporterai dans ma tombe.

- Aurevoir Susanna, sois heureuse et surtout rends-le heureux !

Candy essuya ses larmes. Elle retourna à son hôtel prendre ses affaires et elle se rendit à la gare pour prendre le dernier train pour Chicago. Elle venait de faire le plus grand sacrifice de sa vie, renoncer à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et Terrence G Grandchester ne le saura jamais. Il croira que Candy n'est pas venue parce qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de ses jours avec lui. Elle devait quitter la ville immédiatement, sinon elle n'aura pas la force de partit plus tard.

_« Adieu Terry, je t'aime. C'est pour toi que je fais ça. Sois heureux Terry, sois heureux avec elle. »_

Sans le savoir, inconsciemment, elle faisait le même sacrifice que Terry avait fait en quittant le collège et Londres quelques années auparavant ; le laissant pour qu'il soit à Susanna, comme lui l'avait laissée au college pour qu'elle soit avec Anthony.


	13. Chapter 13

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR**

**Chapitre 13**

**« Et cueillir les étoiles… »**

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle d'attende de la « Clinique des anges en mission ». Une infirmière s'approcha d'une jeune mère avec sa petite fille qui avait une vilaine blessure au genou.

- Le docteur va vous voir maintenant madame, dit l'infirmière, suivez-moi

La mère suivit l'infirmière en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras pour la porter.

- Bonjour, dit le docteur en souriant

- Oh vous êtes une fille, dit la petite fille, je n'ai jamais vu de fille docteur avant !

- Tu en vois une maintenant, dit le docteur en souriant. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Roberta, mais on m'appelle Bobbie…

- Enchantée de te connaître, je suis le docteur André…voyons un peu cette plaie que tu as ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner, tu grimpes aux arbres comme un garçon ?

- Comment avez-vous deviné ? demanda la petite fille

- Parce que j'étais comme toi, moi aussi. Je vais m'occuper de ça…

- Ça va faire mal ? demanda Bobbie inquiète

- Tu veux chanter une chanson avec moi ? Tu connais ? ♪♪ Un mile à pied, ça use, ça use, un mile à pied, ça use les souliers… ♪♪

La petite fille continua.

- ♪♪…la peinture à l'huile, c'est bien difficile, mais c'est bien plus beau, que la peinture à l'eau ! Deux miles à pied….♪♪

Pendant ce temps-la, le docteur pris de l'ouate mit un peu d'alcool et du mercurochrome et se mit à désinfecter la plaie. Bobbie poussa un petit « aïe » mais continuait à chanter jusqu'à ce que le docteur termine en mettant un pansement.

- Alors ça a fait mal ? demanda le docteur

- Je ne sais plus, dit Bobbie

Le docteur ria de bon cœur. Elle prit un bonbon en sucette et après avoir regardé la mère de Bobbie qui approuva de la tête, le donna à la petite.

- Merci docteur dit la petite fille contente

- De rien Bobbie, dit-elle en souriant, aurevoir fais attention la prochaine fois…

- Aurevoir, dit la mère

- Aurevoir et merci, dit Bobbie, en sortant

On frappa à la porte.

- Dr André ? Dit la voix d'un homme, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'ai mal ici, dit le jeune homme en montant son cou

- Oh ! dit le Dr André, laissez-moi voir ça…

Elle s'approcha et lui fit une petite bise au cou.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Encore…

Elle lui fit une autre bise et une autre… Le jeune homme prit ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser. Quand il la lâcha enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- Candy, comme je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi, Anthony…

- J'ai hâte de t'épouser, dit-il

- Bientôt, dit-elle en riant, tu as patienté jusqu'ici…

- Je sais… toutes ces années… Je te vois ce soir ? Je viens te chercher à 20 heures

- Je serai prête. A tout à l'heure, chéri.

Docteur André…. Elle se rappela quelques années plus tôt, elle était revenue de New York complètement dévastée et Albert l'avait consolée. Elle pleurait dans ses bras et elle ne savait pas le bien qu'Albert ressentait de l'avoir blottie contre lui, même si c'était pour pleurer un autre. Il avait essayé de lui remonter le moral tant bien que mal. Il avait disparu quelques temps après pour réapparaître en Oncle William avec sa mémoire.

- Mr. Albert ? je n'arrive pas a croire que c'est vous l'oncle William… ! dit Candy, toute étonnée

- Je sais, ce fut un choc pour moi aussi…

- Vous êtes l'oncle d'Anthony….Je me suis confiée à vous…

- Je ne dirai rien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pour te changer les idées, tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose d'autres ?

- Et bien j'ai commencé à penser à devenir docteur…

- Voilà ! Tu peux aller à la faculté de médecine

- Comme Anthony… M… Albert… euh Oncle William…

- Albert c'est bon

- Vous n'essayez pas de me jeter dans les bras d'Anthony ?

- Et bien il est disponible et il t'aime. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un

Elle ne savait pas qu'au fond de lui, il aurait voulu être cette personne.

- Je suis prêt à prendre en charge tes études et même ouvrir une clinique pour vous deux après…

- Je ne sais pas Mr. Albert…

- Au moins tu penseras moins à Terry…

Rien ne la fera penser moins à Terry ! Candy réfléchit un moment. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour cesser de penser au bonheur perdu avec Terry. La faculté de médecine ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femme, docteur, ça sera un défit. Elle sera peut être la seule femme… Pourquoi pas ?

- D'accord Mr. Albert, je vais m'inscrire à la faculté de médecine…

- Tu es prête pour le défi ? C'est un monde d'hommes…

- C'est aussi le XX ème siècle….les femmes doivent commencer à combattre tous ces préjugés…

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait fait des études pour devenir docteur. Au départ c'était pour ne pas penser à Terry, mais à la longue, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait malgré les remarques désobligeantes de certains professeurs. Elle avait rencontré une autre jeune fille, Diana Trevor qui commençait aussi la faculté de médecine. Candy était ravie d'avoir une compagne de chambre. Elles s'entraidaient, Candy étant déjà infirmière, avait un peu moins de difficulté que Diana, qui sortait d'une école privée réputée de la ville. Elle avait des cheveux blond-roux, et des yeux gris. Elle était mince et élancée. Etant les seules filles en première année, elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies.

- J'étais à Londres au college St. Paul, dit Candy

- Oh, mon cousin, Bertrand Chandler était là-bas…

- Oh Bertrand ? Oui, je le connais, on devait faire une pièce de théâtre, « Les femmes savantes » de Molière , il a eu une crise d'appendicite aiguë. Je me demandais ce que ça voulait dire à l'époque…

- Oui, il m'a raconté, il était désolé d'avoir raté la pièce. Alors tu avais beaucoup de prétendants à l'école ?

- Et bien…. Commença Candy, j'avais mon petit ami, Anthony…

- Anthony Brown ? Oh… celui qui est en deuxième année ?

- Oui… et un autre, Terrence Grandchester…

- L'acteur ? Il était à St. Paul avec vous ?

- Bertrand ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet préféré des garçons, de parler d'autres garçons… Mais… wow !…Lequel préférais-tu ?

- Je les aimais tous les deux…

- Tu devais en préférer un…. Allons, tu peux me le dire, je ne le dirai à personne…

- Ce n'est pas ça. J'allais à Londres en bateau rejoindre Anthony et mes cousins, en fait, Anthony est mon cousin par adoption… j'ai rencontré Terry, Terrence, et ma vie n'a plus jamais été la même…

- Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui…

- Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'Anthony et moi….mais je n'arrivais pas a sortir Terry de ma tête. Je l'ai finalement choisi, mais avant que je puisse annoncer la nouvelle à Anthony….

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la grange, le sacrifice de Terry. Et comment elle s'était sacrifiée à son tour pour qu'il soit avec Susanna. Pendant qu'elle racontait l'histoire, elle sortit l'affiche dédicacée que Terry lui avait donnée.

- Wow, vous êtes trop bons pour votre propre bonheur, on dirait, dit Diana en regardant l'affiche, et maintenant ? Tu retournes avec Anthony ?

- Pour le moment, je me concentre sur mes études, dit Candy, on verra où la vie va nous mener.

- « A ma Juliette, à jamais, ton Roméo » lut Diana sur le poster

- Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule fille…

- Moi aussi. Il va falloir se battre dans ce monde d'hommes. J'ai du me battre déjà avec mon père…

- Et toi, tu avais des prétendants à l'école…

- Oui, mais rien de sérieux comme toi…

- A la sortie de cette école, il y aurait une file de mec pour épouser les « doctoresses »

- Toi au moins tu as Anthony…

- Je ne suis pas avec Anthony, mais qui sait ?

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard triste de Diana. Cette dernière avait un faible pour Anthony, qu'elle observait de loin. Mais il était amoureux de Candy, sa nouvelle meilleure amie…

C'est ainsi qu'elle était devenue docteur. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et retourna à ses patients.

Après son travail, Candy alla dans une boutique chic et élégante.

- Melle André, dit la vendeuse, bonjour, Mme Cornwell est à l'arrière…

- Merci, je connais le chemin, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la boutique

- Annie ? Annie tu es là ?

- Candy ? Oui, entre ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis fatiguée, on était très occupé à la clinique. Et toi ! Quand vas-tu prendre ton congé de maternité ?

- J'ai encore deux mois…

- Tu dois te reposer Annie tu te fatigues…

- Non on dirait que mes forces ont décuplé au contraire ! Être enceinte m'a rendu très forte

- Fais attention ne t'en fais pas trop

- Tu parles comme Archie maintenant…

- Il a raison et moi aussi. J'ai besoin d'une robe pas trop habillée pour un dîner ce soir

- Tu sors avec Anthony ce coir

- Oui, on va dîner…

- Oh… tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Candy savait à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- C'est ce qui se serait passé, il y a des années si…

- Mais justement…

- Annie…

- Ok, je me tais. Allons te trouver une robe.

Elles allèrent dans la boutique et trouvèrent une robe simple mais élégante. Annie avait terminé ses études quelques années auparavant et son père l'avait aidé à ouvrir une boutique comme promis. Elle était aux anges, car elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait. Elle devait ouvrir une autre boutique à New York sur la 5ème Avenue très bientôt. Elle voulait le faire avant la naissance de son bébé qui devait avoir lieu dans deux mois.

Candy et Anthony dînaient dans un restaurant luxueux. Ils étaient fiancés depuis quelques mois. Mais ils sortaient ensembles depuis plusieurs années. Candy avait fait des études de médecine et s'était rapproché d'Anthony. Il avait un an d'avance sur elle alors il l'avait beaucoup aidé et encouragé dans ses études. Surtout quand elle se décourageait car la majorité des étudiants étaient des garçons, pas des filles. Avoir Anthony pour la défendre et la protéger était un bonus. Anthony avait toujours été follement amoureux d'elle depuis leur adolescence. Candy… avait éprouvé des sentiments pour Terry. Elle était revenue complètement dévastée de son voyage de New York. Elle avait entamé des études de médecine pour trouver quelque chose à faire, pour ne pas laisser son esprit et sa tête penser à Terry, mais à des études de médecines qui étaient deja très difficile pour une femme au début du XX ème siècle. Quand elle avait commencé à se rapprocher d'Anthony, elle avait voulu être honnête avec lui. Elle lui avait dit la vérité, qu'elle était amoureuse de Terry et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui car il allait épouser une autre femme. Elle parla de l'accident de sa visite à New York et du marché qu'elle avait fait avec Susanna Marlowe.

- Je ne veux rien te cacher Anthony, tu as le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que tu es mon prix de consolation…

- Candy, je sais que tu m'aimes… tu m'as toujours aimé. J'ai toujours considéré Grandchester comme un trouble-fête qui est venu déranger nos plans parfaits…

- Mais Anthony, j'étais prête à rester avec lui pour le reste des mes jours… s'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident de Susanna…

- Mais justement… pour moi ça veut dire que vous n'étiez pas destinés à être ensemble, et nous deux, si.

Candy resta pensive et triste. Anthony avait-il raison ? Elle n'était pas destinée à être avec Terry ? Mais avec Anthony ? Si c'était le cas alors pourquoi le destin avait-il mit Terry sur son chemin et en même temps éveillé tous ces sentiments ? Pour la torturer ? Et la faire douter ? La vie ne devenait pas plus simple à la longue, elle devenait beaucoup plus compliquée.

- Alors tu me pardonnes ? demanda Candy

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, on était en pause, tu te souviens ? Oh Candy, je t'aime tellement et je suis tellement heureux

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et embrassé passionnément. C'est tout ce qu'Anthony attendait depuis le college St. Paul, depuis cette nuit où elle avait demandé qu'ils fassent une pause. Ils avaient fini leurs études de médecines et Albert leur avait construit une clinique privée pour qu'ils puissent exercer leur profession à leur aise. Il y avait une aile de la clinique que Candy avait consacrée à la partie pauvre de la population, une clinique gratuite. Albert finançait la clinique gratuite avec plaisir encourageant ainsi la générosité des autres membres de la famille et de la haute classe de Chicago. Candy avait aussi amené ses amies de Ste Joanna, Flanny qui après avoir été envoyée au front, était revenue une femme nouvelle, Julie, Sabine et bien sur Diana. Cette dernière toujours amoureuse d'Anthony ne disait rien à Candy, elle était contente de pouvoir le voir tous les jours. Candy avait aussi d'autres infirmières et jeunes docteurs en stage et elle se revoyait quand elle venait de commencer ses études. Tout baignait dans l'huile.

Ils continuaient leur dîner paisiblement. Candy vit qu'Anthony avait quelque chose à lui dire.

- Anthony ? On dirait que tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prendre quelques jours de congé ?

- Mais la clinique….

- Diana et les autres docteurs peuvent s'en occuper

- Ok, mais pour quoi faire ?

- Pour aller à New Jersey…

- New Jersey ?

- Oui, il y a une conférence de médecins. Je crois que plusieurs médecins du monde entier qui viendront et ce serait intéressant de partager nos méthodes entre médecins.

- Et moi qui croyait que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi…plaisanta-t-elle

- Mais, les séances seront pendant la journée et parfois rien que le matin, nous aurons beaucoup de temps libre.

- Oh, alors je peux amener Rosemary ?

- Tu crois que tu auras le temps de t'occuper d'une enfant, avec les séances

- C'est pour ça qu'on amènera une nounou avec nous…

Anthony la regarda en souriant. Elle pensait toujours aux autres, et rien ne passait avant Rosemary, sa petite fille, sa protégée.

- D'accord, chérie. Tu peux amener Rosemary

- Merci, Anthony, merci beaucoup.

- Il faudrait que je demande une suite à deux chambres avec un lit pour bébé…je vais le faire demain.

- N'oublie pas la nounou…

- Alors trois chambres…

Ils terminèrent leurs dîners paisiblement. En parlant de ce qu'ils allaient faire à New Jersey. Ensuite il ramena Candy chez elle. Oui, chez elle. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à son indépendance. Elle n'avait plus son appartement, mais elle avait maintenant une maison à étage avec un petit jardin pour Rosemary.

Il l'embrassa à la porte et n'entra pas avec elle. Il retourna au manoir immense des André.

- Bonsoir Aurélia, dit Candy en entrant chez elle, ça va ? Pas de problèmes ?

- Non tout va bien. Elle a bien mangé et elle dort paisiblement.

- Merci, Aurélia

- De rien docteur, c'est un plaisir de s'occuper d'elle.

Candy monta là où il y avait les chambres pour voir comment allait Rosemary. Elle entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle regarda la petite fille de 2 ans à peine qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Sa belle chevelure blonde et frisée était éparpillée sur le petit coussin à la taie d'oreiller rose pâle. Elle se mit à bouger un peu dans tous les sens et à pleurnicher un peu. Candy savait que c'était un signe qu'elle voulait faire pipi. Elle la réveilla doucement, la petite fille ouvrit les yeux les yeux péniblement.

- Maman…?…pipi…

- Ok, ma chérie, je t'amène…dit Candy en la portant aux toilettes

Une fois la toilette terminée, Candy embrassa la petite fille, la remis dans son lit et elle ferma les yeux dès que sa tête toucha le petit coussin rose pâle.

Elle alla se préparer pour se mettre au lit. Et sa tête était perdue dans les souvenirs.

Elle faisait un stage dans une petite clinique pas très loin de la maison Pony, du moins du bénévolat pour aider les pauvres et les démunis. Elle habitait à Lakewood à cette époque là. Les autres était a Chicago, la maison était vide elle pouvait donc étudier à son aise, contrairement à la maison Pony où les enfants auraient toutes son attention. Il pleuvait très fort ce soir là du mois de juin. Il avait fait très chaud les jours précédents, alors la pluie était plus que bienvenue. Candy arriva pour son stage, trempée jusqu'au os. Elle prit son uniforme pour se changer et une serviette pour s'essuyer et surtout sécher ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers la salle du personnel. Elle entendit deux infirmières parler.

- C'est certainement une fille à papa qui n'a pas su fermer ses cuisses…

- Et maintenant, elle abandonne le pauvre bébé… il faudra l'amener à l'orphelinat

- Ça me brise le cœur disait une voix, je n'aime pas faire ça…

- Je peux m'en charger, dit Candy en entrant, j'ai habité dans un orphelinat pas très loin d'ici, la Maison Pony…

- Tu veux bien le faire ? Demanda Martha une des infirmières

- Oui, je le prendrai dès que j'aurai fini mon travail.

- Merci, Candy. Je vais aller faire signer des papiers à la mère…

- Et moi, je m'en vais… aurevoir ! dit l'autre

Elle sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers la chambre de la mère de l'enfant. Candy alla voir le bébé abandonné. C'était une petite fille toute belle et bien joufflue. Elle avait les cheveux blonds bouclés. C'était un vrai petit ange et Candy en tomba follement amoureuse. Elle s'imaginait être cette petite fille…

- Je ne signerai rien du tout ! Allez au diable ! Cria une voix qui n'était que trop familière à Candy

- Non, dit Candy à haute voix, ne me dites pas que…

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux rien signer, allez-vous en avec vos sales papiers !

Candy entendit des bruits de pas qui sortaient de la chambre de la mère de l'enfant. Candy se cacha pour ne pas que la mère du bébé la voit. Elle regarda de sa cachette et vit une faible Eliza Legrand en train de parler fort et sans aucun respect pour ceux qui venait de l'aider à mettre son enfant au monde.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir, dit Martha, vous devez attendre un jour ou deux

- Il n'est pas question que je passe la nuit ici, dit Eliza, je suis même prête à signer les papiers si ça va me permettre de partir dans l'immédiat

On lui donna des papiers qu'elle remplit pendant un moment et ensuite elle s'en alla en filant à l'anglaise.

Candy sortit enfin de sa cachette. Eliza Legrand avait eu un enfant illégitime et l'avait abandonné ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait assez d'argent pour s'en occuper…. Mais elle ne voulait certainement pas faire la honte de sa famille, comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait ! Elle avait la réputation de fille facile, tous les hommes riches et sans scrupules passaient sur elle, jeunes, d'age mur ou vieux. Son frère avait pourtant essayé de la marier pour qu'elle cesse ses bêtises, mais le mariage n'avait duré que quelques mois, car la nouvelle mariée ne semblait pas pouvoir garder ses cuisses fermées. Et maintenant voilà ! Un pauvre bébé sans défense qui n'avait rien demandé à personne allait se retrouver dans un orphelinat…

- Mais où est partit cette petite… dit la voix d'une infirmière, oh les papiers elle les a rempli… mais qu'est-ce que…. Candy , Candy ! viens voir un peu ce qu'il y a ici…

Candy arriva en catastrophe. Que se passait-il ?

- Oui Martha, je suis là…

- Tu connais cette fille qui vient d'avoir le bébé ?

Candy qui mentait très mal déjà de nature, était tellement sidérée de voir Eliza dans la clinique encore moins qui venait d'avoir un bébé illégitime…

- Oui, j'ai été à l'école avec elle, avoua Candy

- Vous étiez des amies ?

- Elle ne peut pas me voir en peinture…

- Oh, je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Regardes-moi un peu ces formulaires, qu'elle a rempli…

Candy prit les formulaires et elle écarquilla les yeux en lisant le contenu

- Quoi ! Mais c'est mon nom !

- Tu connais son vrai nom ?

- Oui, mais…

- Je comprends, tu vas respecter son anonymat

- Oui… pour sa famille

- Mais ce qu'elle a écrit… c'est…

- …un bienfait inattendu…dit Candy

- Mais comment… ?

- Martha, d'après ce vilain tour que vient de me jouer … cette fille, je suis la mère de ce bébé…

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Pas du tout ! J'ai été abandonnée aussi bébé devant la porte d'un orphelinat…

- Candy….qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Je vais apporter le bébé à l'orphelinat. Mais comme d'après le cadeau que vient de me faire cette fille, c'est mon bébé…

- Tu veux le garder ? Tu es devenu folle ?

- Peut être…, mais je vais la garder à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure de m'en occuper. Je vais l'adopter légalement.

- Candy…

- Ecoutes, je ne fais rien de mal. Je sauve un bébé qui, grâce à son irresponsable de mère, est à moi en quelque sorte…On ne peut pas falsifier les papiers après que la mère les ait signé

- Donc, si quelqu'un fait des recherches, ça sera toi la mère sur papier…Cette fille devait vraiment t'adorer, dit Martha ironiquement

- Oh tu n'as encore rien entendu ! Dit Candy en riant.

- D'accord. Amène l'enfant à l'orphelinat et ensuite… advienne que pourra !

- Merci, Martha. Mais pas un mot.

- Pas un mot sur quoi ?…

- Merci.

Elle avait donc amené le bébé à la Maison Pony avec une copie des papiers qu'avait rempli Eliza.

- Candy ? Dit Melle Pony, que nous apportes-tu la ?

- Un bébé…dit Candy

- Un bébé ? dit Sœur Maria, d'où vient-il ? de l'hôpital ?

- Oui… dit Candy

- Mais dit Melle Pony, à qui est-il ?

- A moi, dit Candy

- A toi ? dit Sœur Maria…

- Oui. Et j'aimerai que vous me la gardiez pendant que je termine mes études.

Melle Pony et Sœur Maria étaient bouches bées. Candy avait un bébé ? Leur ancienne pensionnaire était grande, en troisième année de médecine et savait ce qu'elle faisait. Si c'était la Candy adolescente et espiègle, elle aurait eu droit à un sermon. Mais elles ne dirent rien et acceptèrent de s'occuper du bébé.

- D'accord Candy, dit Melle Pony, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Rosemary, dit Candy, je vais apporter tout le nécessaire demain sans faute. Je sais que vous pouvez vous débrouiller pour ce soir…

- Bien sur Candy, dit Sœur Maria, qui se retenait pour ne pas exploser.

Candy embrassa Rosemary, elle serra Melle Pony et Sœur Maria dans ses bras.

- Merci de tout cœur, mes mamans. Occupez-vous bien de votre petite-fille !

Elle amena Sœur Maria à l'écart.

- Merci, Sœur Maria de te retenir. Je sais que tu as envie de crier sur moi, comme à l'époque. Mais je te remercie de tout cœur de ne rien dire.

Candy passa donc tout son temps libre à la Maison Pony avec Rosemary. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle et son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu'elle devait la laisser. C'était à l'époque où elle s'était rapprochée d'Anthony. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi elle allait aussi souvent à la maison Pony. Un jour il la suivit et eut le choc de sa vie en voyant une petite fille qui courrait vers elle et l'appelait « Maman ». Il était malade ! Candy avait un enfant ? Mais…comment ?… Grandchester ! Le salaud ! Il s'approcha d'elles.

- Candy… dit-il

- Anthony… ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je t'ai suivi…

- Oh….

- Candy, comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu avais un bébé ?

- Anthony, je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire…

- C'est qui le père ? demanda-t-il brusquement…

- Oh mais …

- C'est Grandchester, n'est-ce pas ? le salaud ! Profiter de toi de la sorte alors qu'il a une autre ! C'est bien lui ça ! Maintenant il te laisse payer les pots cassés…

- Ce n'est pas un pot cassé, c'est la plus belle chose au monde, être mère! Anthony, je te présente, Rosemary…

- Rose….

- Comme ta mère. La rose est ma fleur préférée, grâce à toi, d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Anthony resta sans voix. Il était complètement dérouté. Il aurait préféré trouver Candy avec un autre homme… avec un bébé ? Un bébé voulait dire qu'elle sera à jamais liée à ce satané d'acteur ! Et puis le prénom… Il regarda Candy et le bébé et il ne put s'empêcher de fondre à leur vue. Il l'aimait tellement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec le bébé dans ses bras.

- Merci Anthony, merci de tout cœur, dit Candy

- Je t'aime Candy avec ou sans bagages….

- Tu es sur que ça ne t'ennuie pas de t'occuper du bébé d'un autre ? Et les gens vont parler…

- Je t'aime Candy on va faire taire les gens…

- Mais s'ils assument que le bébé est de toi ?

- Laisse-les croire ce qu'ils veulent…

- Oh Anthony, je ne peux pas te mettre dans cette position…

- Tu ne fais rien. Si c'est ce qu'ils pensent, laisse les penser. C'est tout.

- Mais…

- Candy je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Je t'aime Anthony….Mais promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à Terry si tu le vois. Il n'est pas au courant et je ne veux pas qu'il essaye de me la prendre…mentit-elle, pour éviter les malentendus

Elle avait consulté un avocat discrètement et avait légalisé l'adoption de Rosemary, juste pour être sur ses gardes. Pour que personne ne puisse venir la lui arracher…

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec une petite fille adorable. Elle n'a jamais regretté ce qu'elle avait fait. Les gens parlèrent, et murmurèrent comme elle n'était pas mariée mais elle s'en fichait. Sa petite fille avait l'amour d'une mère était la chose la plus importante pour elle. Elle avait grandi sans sa mère et elle avait toujours voulu l'amour d'une mère. Elle avait Melle Pony et Sœur Maria, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autres enfants… Alors elle pouvait supporter quelques regards et murmures si ca voulait dire que Rosemary aura son amour et grandirait heureuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était abandonnée, mais elle aurait voulu que sa mère, si c'était le cas, l'ait gardée, rien ne remplace l'amour d'une mère. Elle se mit au lit après avoir remercier le Seigneur pour la bénédiction qu'était Rosemary.


	14. Chapter 14

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR **

**Chapitre 14**

**« Promesses oubliées… »**

Terrence G Grandchester retournait chez lui après avoir passé la journée au théâtre à faire des répétitions et à chercher de nouveaux acteurs. Il avait une villa qu'il partageait avec Susanna Marlowe, sa fiancée depuis l'accident. Cet accident qui avait basculé toute sa vie. Il s'est retrouvé lié à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et la femme qu'il aimait ne voulait plus de lui. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre l'invitant à venir rester avec lui et elle n'avait jamais répondu. Elle n'était pas venue non plus le voir à sa première. Le rôle qui avait lancé sa carrière et qui leur aurait permis de vivre comme ils le voulaient. Elle n'avait plus jamais fait signe de vie. Il avait respecté sa promesse faite dans sa dernière lettre, il ne l'avait plus jamais dérangé. Mais ça avait été la promesse la plus dure à garder. Tout son être et son bon sens lui disait de ne pas faire confiance à une lettre non reçue, d'aller lui parler sur place. Mais il y avait Susanna. Susanna qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui était follement amoureuse de lui. Mais ce n'était pas la femme qu'il aimait. Elle le traitait très bien, comme une femme amoureuse, mais il était incapable de lui rendre son amour. Il était devenu froid et taciturne et colérique. Il ne souriait presque jamais. Il n'était pas heureux. Il pensa à son père qui avait dû abandonner sa mère pour un mariage arrangé. Son père avait été malheureux avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Mais lui croyait qu'il aurait plus de chance que son père, il avait rencontré la fille de ses rêves sur un bateau qui l'amenait en Angleterre, il lui avait fallu du temps pour la convaincre, mais elle avait fini par avouer qu'elle partageait ses sentiments ou plutôt elle avait finalement accepté qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Tout semblait aller bien jusqu'au soir de la première. Ensuite il vit tout son monde s'écrouler, elle n'était pas venue et il se retrouvait lié à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Si elle était venue, ils auraient trouvé une solution au problème de Susanna ensemble peut-être…. Mais il est maintenant fiancé à Susanna depuis plusieurs années, il n'arrive pas à se décider à fixer une date de mariage.

Susanna savait que Terry ne l'aime pas, mais comme elle l'aimait à la folie, elle ne veut pas le laisser partir. Elle pensa à Candy, au sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour l'homme qu'elle aimait lui permettant ainsi à être avec Terry. Elle lui avait fait la promesse que Terry serait heureux. Mais il n'était pas heureux, il ne l'aimait pas. Son amour pour lui était à sens unique… Terry était malheureux et si Candy apprenait ça, elle viendrait le récupérer. Mais Candy devrait être mariée déjà et elle avait peut être des enfants aussi. Elle pria que Candy ne soit pas libre de venir lui arracher son Terry. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle, elle l'aimait trop pour renoncer à lui. Elle avait même essayé de le séduire quand il revenait saoul, mais il finissait par s'endormir après quelques baisers seulement.

Elle était assise au salon dans son fauteuil roulant. Elle entendit du bruit à la porte, Terry était de retour. Elle était heureuse. Même si il la regardait à peine.

- Bonsoir, Susanna dit Terry

- Bonsoir Terry, fit-elle avec le sourire. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui merci. Tu as pensé à ma suggestion ?

- Laquelle ? Celle d'aller à New Jersey rencontrer des médecins spécialistes en prothèses ?

- Oui

- J'y ai pensé et je ne crois pas…

- Susanna, tu dois arrêter ça. Tu ne peux pas continuer à refuser les traitements disponibles pour toi. Tu dois essayer de faire un effort pour marcher avec l'aide d'une prothèse…

- Mais Terry…

- Sois courageuse, tu peux le faire et avec un peu de chance, tu pourras même remonter sur scène. Tu es une excellente actrice Susanna, c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas utiliser ton talent.

- Qui va m'engager ?

- Tu sais que Robert est prêt à te reprendre dès que c'est possible… Allons voir ce que les médecins vont nous dire et ensuite tu prendras ta décision, OK ?

- D'accord Terry. On peut aller à la conférence à New Jersey. Tu peux faire les arrangements.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas tu verras.

Terry alla dans la bibliothèque pour lire. Il laissa Susanna toute seule. Il lisait les journaux du jour et parfois ceux à sensations. Il se souvient d'un des journaux qui parlaient des fiançailles de deux jeunes gens de la haute société de Chicago qui s'aimaient depuis l'enfance. Susanna avait mit ce journal là exprès, pour qu'il voie qu'elle allait se marier…

Il l'avait revu une fois dans un hôtel à Boston l'an dernier, elle avait un bébé dans les bras, une petite fille blonde comme sa mère. Elle semblait aux anges avec son bébé dans ses bras. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher d'elle, non seulement à cause de sa promesse mais ça lui faisait mal de la voir avec un bébé qui aurait du être le sien. Elle avait un bébé avec Anthony. Elle l'avait épousé… Le petit ami….Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la sortir de sa tête ? Certaines personnes avaient le privilège de tomber amoureux plusieurs fois dans la vie, ils aimaient plusieurs fois de différentes façons. Mais pour Terrence Grandchester, ce n'était pas le cas. Son cœur appartenait à une certaine Candice Neige André depuis l'instant ou il l'avait vu ce soir de nouvel an sur le bateau.

Un des serviteurs vint lui annoncer que le dîner était servit.

Annie était chez Candy entrain de l'aider à faire ses valises.

- Wow, un séjour romantique… dit Annie

- Non, enfin le soir on sera libre, mais il y aura Rosemary…

- Pourquoi ne pas la laisser ? Je peux m'en occuper

- Non, merci Annie. Sinon je voudrais revenir vite. Elle va me manquer

- Candy, dit Annie, tu ne te sépares pratiquement jamais d'elle

- Je sais, mais elle m'a manqué quand j'allais encore à l'école. Peut être est-ce le fait d'avoir été abandonnée, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente seule…

- …ou abandonnée dit Annie. Je te comprends.

- Voila nous sommes prêtes… dit Candy

- Et ta nounou ?

- Aurélia ! Tu es prête ?

- Oui, j'arrive répondit Aurélia.

Elle descendit avec Rosemary dans les bras, toute habillée pour le voyage. Elle se mit à rire en voyant Candy. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Anthony avait envoyé le chauffeur les chercher. Elles se rendirent donc à la gare. Elle embrassa Annie et monta dans le train. Le voyage fut long et fatiguant quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôtel. Ils étaient fatigués et ils avaient faim. Ils se changèrent et descendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel pour manger. Ils formaient vraiment une belle famille.

- On peut aller se reposer dans le jardin, dit Anthony

- Attends, Rosemary n'a pas son chapeau, moi non plus d'ailleurs dit Candy, je vais aller les chercher. Attendez-moi dehors

- Ok, chéri, dit Anthony.

Candy alla dans leur suite chercher son chapeau et celui du bébé. Elle sortit de la chambre verrouilla la porte et se précipita presque en courant pour sortir de l'hôtel. Elle arriva au tournant toujours en courant et un homme tournait pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Candy ne le vit pas ils se cognèrent brutalement et ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre.

- Oww ! dit Candy, je m'excuse j'étais pressée…

- Faites attention où vous allez…. Dit l'homme en levant la tête

Candy leva la tête en même temps et elle resta sans voix.

- Terry ? dit-elle d'une voix incertaine

- Candy ! dit-il encore sous le choc

Il l'aida à se lever. Elle ramassa son chapeau et Terry ramassa celui de Rosemary et le donna à Candy.

- Merci, dit Candy très mal à l'aise. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire… et toi ?

- Je vais bien merci. Je suis là pour la conférence des médecins…

- Moi aussi, je dois voir des spécialistes avec Susanna

- Elle est avec toi ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Je suis avec Anthony et ma… fille, dit-elle enfin.

- Tu as une fille ? Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?

- Deux ans…

- Félicitations, dit-il

- Merci. Je dois y aller. A tout moment, dit-elle en partant

Terry la regarda partir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire au tour cruel du destin. Elle était dans le même hôtel que lui avec son mari et sa petite fille ! Tout ça c'était pour lui retourner le couteau dans la plaie !

Candy était dehors avec sa petite famille. Elle n'arrivait pas a croire qu'elle avait rencontre Terry. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis le qu'elle avait sur scène à la première de Roméo et Juliette. Rosemary était entrain de jouer au ballon. Candy jouait avec elle et elles riaient toutes les deux aux éclats. Rosemary suivit le ballon un peu plus loin, il avait atterri sur les jambes d'une femme en fauteuil roulant. Candy la suivit.

- Susanna, dit Candy

- C'est ta petite fille dit-elle avec un grand sourire, Bonjour, je m'appelle Susanna et lui c'est Terry

- Susanna, Terry, dit Rosemary

- Bonjour, dit Terry en souriant, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, et vous ?

- Je vais bien, dit Terry.

- Rosemary, on y va, dit Candy en l'amenant. A tout à l'heure !

Anthony avait vu la scène de loin, et maudit Terry intérieurement. On dirait que le destin s'acharnait à mettre leur amour en épreuve…

_« S'il apprenait que c'est lui le père de Rosemary… se dit Anthony, maudit sois-tu Grandchester ! »_

Candy retourna près d'Anthony. Elle avait vu le changement dans son expression.

- Tu es fâché ? Demanda Rosemary, je suis allée trop loin ?

- Oh, non, ma chérie dit Anthony, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi…dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

- Aurélia, amène Rosemary dans la chambre…dit Candy

- Ok, dit Aurélia, viens ma puce…

- Tu viens Maman ? demanda la puce

- Je viendrai après, chérie, dit Candy, ok ?

- Ok…

Aurélia et Rosemary retournèrent donc dans la chambre d'hôtel. Candy resta seule avec Anthony.

- Tu vas bien chéri ? Demanda-t-elle

- C'est à moi de te poser la question….

- C'est dur de le revoir, mais je vais bien.

- Ok. Tu es sure ne pas vouloir lui dire pour la petite ?

- Certaine. N'abordons plus ce sujet, s'il te plait

Elle savait que si Anthony confrontait Terry il allait tomber des nues ! Elle pria que le séjour se passe sans problème. Elle ne voulait pas de conflits inutiles. Mais revoir Terry était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensât, surtout à coté de Susanna…

Susanna était ravie que Candy soit avec Anthony et une petite fille par-dessus le marché ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas lui arracher Terry. Elle regarda Terry et elle vit qu'il avait une expression indifférente, mais elle savait qu'il était blessé de voir Candy avec une petite fille qui aurait pu être la sienne, mais qui était à un autre. Ce séjour allait se révéler un séjour plein de surprises !

Terry regardait Candy avec Anthony et à chaque fois c'est comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se sentirait de la sorte. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était plus fort que jamais. La voir avec la petite était une très belle vision, qu'il aurait aimé voir tous les jours.

Le soir pendant le dîner, le restaurant fut rempli de différents docteurs venus du monde entier pour la conférence qui devait commencer le lendemain. Les tables étaient disposées en forme de U. Il y avait parmi les médecins aussi des femmes médecins venues du monde entier. Candy était contente de pouvoir partager et comparer les notes avec des femmes médecins de différents pays. Terry et Susanna étaient aussi la dans la salle à manger et ils furent étonnés de voir Candy entrain de parler avec les docteurs. Terry s'est dit qu'elle était une très bonne infirmière pour pouvoir discuter ainsi avec différents médecins. Mais en écoutant de près, il se rendit compte qu'elle était, elle aussi un docteur ! Sa Taches de son, un docteur ? Elle continuera toujours à l'épater.

Le dîner terminé, tout le monde retourna dans sa suite pour se lever le lendemain de bon matin. Susanna et Terry avaient rencontré un docteur spécialiste en prothèse qui proposa à Susanna d'être sa patiente pour qu'il puisse démontrer à ses collègues comment fonctionnait sa prothèse. Susanna accepta avec joie. Terry aussi était content, que Susanna devienne un peu plus indépendante, ça lui enlèverait un poids sur le cœur.

Candy était dans sa suite avec son clan. Elle alla embrasser Rosemary dans son lit. Elle ne dormait pas encore.

- Encore réveillée ? dit Candy

- Je veux une histoire, Maman

- Ok, Chérie dit Candy en souriant

Elle prit un livre d'histoires courtes et se mit à lire à la petite fille qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Candy l'embrassa et sortit doucement.

- Elle dort ? Demanda Anthony

- A poings fermé, dit Candy

- J'ai envie de dire deux mots à ce maudit Grandchester…

- Anthony, s'il te plait…

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne dirai rien…

- Essaye de te retenir s'il te plait

- Je vais essayer

Mais elle savait que dès qu'il aura l'occasion, il dira deux mots à Terry. Elle devait le prévenir car si elle dit à Anthony que Terry n'a rien à voir avec Rosemary, il va croire qu'elle est en train de le protéger.

- Je vais aller à la réception pour prendre le programme des dames pour demain dit Candy, je reviens.

Elle embrassa Anthony et sorti avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

Aurélia resta avec Anthony et ils se mirent a parler de tout et e rien.

Candy alla à la réception de l'hôtel, elle demanda le programme.

- Voilà, Dr. André dit le réceptionniste

- Dr. André, fit une voix familière

Candy se retourna et vit le regard bleu profond qui la regardait jadis avec tant de tendresse, la regarder maintenant avec un air froid et glacial…

- Terry, dit-elle doucement, Je voulais justement demander le numéro de ta chambre…

- Pourquoi ? dit-il froidement

- Je voulais te parler…

- On a rien à se dire Dr. André, fit-il encore plus froid qu'avant

- Terry je t'en prie, c'est important…c'est au sujet de Rosemary…

- Ta fille ?

- Oui

Elle voulait lui parler de l'enfant. L'enfant qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit de lui.

- Oui, je dois absolument te parler, s'il te plaît, au nom du bon vieux temps…

- Bon vieux temps ? tu as bien vite fait de m'oublier…

- Pourquoi es-tu si amer ? Tu n'es pas heureux avec Susanna ?

- Ou tu plaisantes ou tu me provoques… !

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi l'as-tu épousé, alors ?

- Qui t'a dit que je l'ai épousé ?

- Mais je croyais que…

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me jeter dans les bras de la première venue parce que tu n'as pas voulu de moi ? Cria-t-il

- Terry, baisse le ton, tout le monde nous regarde…

Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, Terry n'était pas heureux et il n'avait pas épousé Susanna ! Que se passait-il ? Elle avait sacrifié son amour, renoncé à l'homme qu'elle aimait pour qu'il s'occupe de Susanna et que cette dernière le rende heureux. Susanna lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait perdu sa jambe, elle avait besoin de Terry. Mais avaient-elles, Susanna et elle, fait une grossière erreur ? Terry était froid et taciturne, il n'était pas heureux du tout. ! Susanna n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ! Terry était malheureux ! Mon Dieu ! Candy se sentit mal. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que son sacrifice avait fait plus de mal que de bien…Terry était malheureux parce qu'il n'était pas avec elle ! Elle ! Mais….

- Je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur à parler… ou tu ne veux pas parler avec moi. Je te laisse alors, dit-elle tristement.

Terry ne répondit pas. Candy retourna dans sa chambre complètement déboussolée. Toutes ces années, elle avait été sure d'avoir pris la bonne décision en laissant Terry à Susanna. Toutes ces années où elle avait souffert parce qu'elle aimait un homme qui ne serait jamais à elle. C'était pour rien ? Elle passa une nuit blanche à tourner et se retourner sans son lit en pensant à Terry. Oh comme elle l'aimait toujours, comme au premier jour ! Le revoir après toutes ces années… Elle était contente.

Terry dans son lit, n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir. Il avait vu Candy et elle semblait étonnée par sa colère. Elle le croyait marié à Susanna. Pourquoi ? Et de quoi voulait-elle lui parler, de sa petite fille Rosemary ? La fille qu'elle avait eue avec Anthony ? La fille qui aurait du être de lui, s'ils avaient fait leurs vies ensemble ? Mais la colère qui le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, l'empêchait parfois d'être rationnel. Mais une partie de lui était très contente de la voir. La partie qui avait tout son amour pour elle, la partie qui n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, malgré Susanna. Il avait essayé de l'aimer, mais, à part quelques baisers de temps en temps quand il était saoul, il ne la désirait pas. Il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas la toucher tant qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés.

- Mais à Chicago, tu as passé la nuit avec Candy…

- Tu n'étais pas dans la chambre avec nous, tu ne peux pas assumer…

- Tu veux dire que vous n'avez rien fait ?

- Elle voulait attendre la nuit de noces

- Mais je ne suis pas Candy… je te veux Terry…

- Susanna, je ne veux pas profiter de toi, nous allons attendre notre nuit de noces

Susanna n'insista pas. Terry voulait la garder pour le mariage, ce serait ridicule d'insister pour qu'il la fasse sienne, alors qu'il la respectait en la préservant. Terry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce mariage n'aura pas lieu de si tôt. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser la date éternellement.

Le lendemain matin, Anthony alla à la conférence très tôt. Candy amena Rosemary prendre le petit déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de table, on l'amena à une table où il y avait un monsieur qui lisait le journal.

- Rosemary, on va manger, tu veux quoi à manger du pain ?

- Toast ! dit Rosemary

- Avec de la confiture ?

- Oui ! yum yum !

Candy éclata de rire. L'homme qui lisait le journal, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il baissa le journal pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Taches de son ?

- Terry ! On dirait que le destin s'acharne à nous mettre sur le chemin de l'un et l'autre…

- Peut être que c'est un signe que je dois t'écouter…

- Pas devant Rosemary, dit Candy, Où est Susanna ?

- Elle a une séance de rééducation…

- Pour sa jambe ? D'accord.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Aurélia arriva et prit Rosemary pour aller se promener avec. Ils étaient donc seuls.

- Ton mari revient à quelle heure ?

- Mari ?

- Brown…

- Je ne suis pas mariée non plus, Terry.

- Quoi ?

- Anthony et moi, nous ne sommes pas mariés…

- Mais le bébé… tu l'as fait sans être mariée ?

- Ces choses arrivent tous les jours, Terry.

- Mais avec moi…, on a fait la promesse…

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait avec qui que ce soit. Elle devait lui parler de Rosemary, avant qu'Anthony ne le fasse. Terry était blessé de savoir qu'elle avait un enfant sans être mariée. Il lui avait la promesse d'attendre… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait la même chose avec Anthony ?

- Terry, je…

- Terry, Candy ! Dit la voix de Susanna, quelle bonne surprise !

Terry se leva pour aider Susanna avec son fauteuil roulant.

- Merci Terry dit Susanna.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Terry

- Très bien, mais c'était pénible…

- Ça en vaut la peine, dit Terry. Je vais aller voir ton physiothérapeute…

Il se leva et sortit du restaurant.

- Candy dit Susanna, laisse Terry tranquille…

Candy était sidérée ! Comment osait-elle ? Après son sacrifice…

- Susanna…

- Laisse-le, il est à moi. Tu me l'as donné, tu te souviens ?

- Susanna, Terry n'est pas un jouet…

- Mais il est avec moi…

- Tu avais promis de le rendre heureux…

- Mais j'essaye, laisse-le moi

- Susanna, je ne suis pas ici pour prendre Terry, j'ai ma vie, ma fille…

- Justement, concentre-toi sur ta fille et ton mari…

- Je ne suis pas mariée, Susanna…

- Quoi ! mais…alors tu peux me l'arracher si tu le veux…

- Ma parole, tu es obsédée par Terry ! dit Candy

- Tu as promis de rester à l'écart !

- Et toi tu as promis de le rendre heureux…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? tu vas le reprendre ?

Candy ne répondit pas et se leva pour partir. La conférence des femmes allait commencer.

- Aurevoir, Susanna, passe une bonne journée…

Elle s'en alla sans se retourner. Cette Susanna avait le toupet de lui demander de laisser Terry tranquille, après le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait. Terry était malheureux, et c'était de sa faute. Elle aurait du lui parler, lui faire savoir qu'elle avait assisté à son premier grand triomphe et ils auraient peut être trouver une solution ensemble au problème de Susanna. Oh… mais ça ne servait à rien de pleurer sur du lait renversé…

Pendant l'après-midi les gens se reposaient et d'autres pouvaient aller faire du cheval s'ils le désiraient. Candy vit Terry de loin se diriger vers les écuries. Anthony avait rendez-vous avec un autre médecin européen pour discuter des nouvelles méthodes d'opération.

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer tout seul dit-il à Candy

- Non, ça ira Anthony, je trouverai quelque chose à faire.

Elle décida d'aller faire de l'équitation. Voilà l'occasion de prévenir Terry.

On lui donna une jument blanche et très douce par le personnel de l'hôtel. Elle la monta et se mit à galoper en espérant tomber sur Terry. Elle galopait pendant un moment et elle se retrouva près d'une grotte. Elle se rappela de la grotte de l'Ecosse, lorsqu'elle était avec Terry après avoir vu Eliza ….

Elle descendit, attacha son cheval à un arbre. Elle se dirigea vers la grotte. Elle y entra, il n'y avait pas grand chose, elle vit des dessins sur les murs en pierre.

- Ça te rappelles quelque chose ? dit la voix de Terry

Candy sursauta. Elle avait trouvé Terry ou plutôt il l'avait trouvé…

- Oui, des souvenirs un peu…

- Erotiques ?

- Les pensées de ce moment-là, oui…

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. C'est au sujet de Rosemary…

- Parles, je t'écoute

- Ok, voilà, Anthony croit que c'est toi le père….

- QUOI !

- Je sais, et toi tu crois que c'est lui le père…

- Candy… tu peux me dire … à moins que tu sois la deuxième immaculée conception…

Candy rit nerveusement. Terry n'en manquait pas une !

- … ou que quelqu'un se soit forcé sur toi…

Candy était impressionnée que Terry ne pensait même pas qu'elle avait fait ça avec un autre.

- Merci

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas avoir penser que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anthony…

- Tu es peut être beaucoup de choses, mais Marie-couche-toi-là, tu ne l'es pas ! Tu ne l'as pas fait avec ton docteur, car sinon il saurait que…

- Je vais te raconter l'histoire, mais promets-moi que tu ne la répètera à personne, tu m'entends. Sinon, je pourrais perdre ma petite fille.

- D'accord.

Candy raconta ce qui était arrivé, avec Eliza, la clinique, Anthony, la Maison Pony. Terry écouta sans rien dire. Quand elle termina son récit elle lui dit :

- A part Martha et l'avocat, tu es la seule personne au courant de cette histoire.

- Cette irresponsable a eu un bébé sous ton nom ? Eliza, par un très curieux concours de circonstance, t'a fait un très beau cadeau…Tu es tellement bonne que ça ne t'ennuie même pas ce que les gens pensent d'une mère célibataire…

- Non. Alors tu acceptes de ne rien dire si par hasard Anthony aborde le sujet de paternité avec toi ?

- Je te le promets dit Terry. Mais si vous vous mariez, il faudra lui dire la vérité, sinon il s'en rendra compte lui-même pendant votre nuit de noce…A moins que tu veux que je t'aide à y remédier…

Candy rougit comme une pivoine.

- TERRY !

- Quoi ? Je peux rêver non ? Ça m'ennuie seulement qu'il croit que j'ai eu du bon temps avec toi alors que je ne fais qu'en rêver…Je sais, tu ne veux plus de moi. Tu vas épouser ton docteur. Je me suis résigné à ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie

- Susanna a besoin de toi…

- Susanna est une bonne amie, qui voudrait plus, mais je ne l'aime pas…

- Tu es malheureux… je suis désolée Terry tout ça est de ma faute !

- Ta faute ? Pourquoi, ça serait de ta faute ?

- Oh, Terry, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé. J'étais là…

- Où ?

- À New York, pour la première…

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais te faire la surprise après la pièce, mais pendant l'entracte, j'ai entendu les rumeurs sur Susanna… Je suis allée à l'hôpital et je l'ai trouvée en train d'écrire une note de suicide. Je lui ai promis de te laisser avec elle, car elle avait besoin de toi, elle m'a promis de te rendre heureux…

- Comment Susanna et toi, aviez-vous pu me faire ça ? Prendre une décision à ma place, comme si j'étais un jouet entre vous ? demanda-t-il en colère, vous auriez dû me laisser prendre la décision, après tout c'était seulement ma vie !

- Mais…

- Vous n'aviez aucun droit ! aucun droit de prendre une décision aussi importante à ma place ! tu m'entends ? Cria-t-il

- Mais, ça semblait être une bonne décision à l'époque…

- Bonne décision pour qui ? Je suis malheureux, car je suis bloqué avec une femme que je n'aime pas. Susanna est malheureuse parce qu'elle est avec un homme qui ne l'aime pas… apparemment il n'y a que toi qui soit heureuse dans cette histoire. Tu as ton docteur !

- Ce n'est pas juste Terry, tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a coûté de partir…

- Mais tu es bien vite retomber sur tes pieds….

- Terry…

- Non, laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées.

- Ok. Et merci beaucoup pour le problème de Rosemary.

Il sortit de la grotte pris son cheval et s'en allant de là très rapidement. Candy retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour réfléchir. Terry était très en colère. Il parlera sûrement à Susanna. Il avait raison ; Susanna et elle n'avaient pas le droit de prendre une décision aussi importante sans le consulter, car sa vie aussi était impliquée. Mais avait-elle pris la bonne décision de lui dire la vérité ? Susanna ne sera pas contente.


	15. Chapter 15

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR **

**Chapitre 15**

**« Pour oublier un rêve… »**

- Mais, Terry, Candy avait promis…commença Susanna

- « Candy avait promis… » est-ce que tu t'entends quand tu parles ? Ça ne te fait rien que Candy ait été obligée de me laisser tomber pour que tu sois avec moi ?

- Non, je t'ai sauvé la vie, et je t'aime tellement…

Terry soupira. Il était tellement en colère qu'il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il avait passé toutes ces années à croire que Candy ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui, alors qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour Susanna… Il descendit au bar de l'hôtel et commanda un whisky qu'il bu d'un trait. Il en commanda un deuxième quand il entendit une voix familière et irritante.

- Alors, on se saoule dans le désespoir ?

- Brown… je ne suis pas d'humeur… dit Terry

- Tu t'es disputé avec ta belle ?

Terry n'avait aucune envie de parler, encore moins avec Anthony. Il ne répondit pas.

- Au moins cette fois-là, tu as pris tes responsabilités avec Susanna…

Terry comprit qu'il faisait allusion à Rosemary, alors il décida de jouer le jeu malgré sa colère. Ça lui plaisait qu'Anthony pense qu'il était le père de Rosemary, qu'il avait ce lien avec Candy…

- Que veux-tu dire par « au moins cette fois-là… » ? Tu connais des responsabilités que je n'ai pas prises ? Dis-moi…

Anthony entendit la voix de Candy dans sa tête « s'il te plait, ne lui dis rien… »

- Rien, c'est un lapsus c'est tout

Terry ne pu s'empêcher de le provoquer.

- Tu te rends compte que s'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident de Susanna, ta famille serait la mienne ?

Anthony sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que je suis le prix de consolation ? demanda Anthony en colère

- C'est toi qui le dis…

- Espèce de…

- Anthony ?

C'était la voix de Candy.

- Notre table est prête

Anthony se retourna et vit Candy, Rosemary et Aurélia. Il ravala sa colère devant la petite.

- D'accord, allons-y…

Candy regarda Terry qui lui lança un regard glacial. Il continuait à boire. Elle ne dit rien et suivit Anthony jusqu'a leur table. L'atmosphère était lourde et tendue. Même la petite avait sentit la tension et ne disait rien.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Candy décida de briser la tension.

- Anthony, tu vas rester fâché longtemps ? Même Rosemary a senti la tension

Anthony la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je vais bien dit-il enfin, je m'excuse pour ma mauvaise humeur.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Terry. Etait-il le prix de consolation pour Candy ?

Le lendemain, Candy rencontra Susanna dans le couloir en sortant de sa chambre.

- Susanna…

- Candy ! Il a fallu que tu le lui dises ! Que tu lui parles de notre arrangement ? Tu ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il te méprise, n'est pas ?

- Terry ne me méprise pas, et tu le sais…Susanna nous avons eu tort de prendre une décision aussi importante sans lui…

- Mais tu avais promis…

- Oui, s'il était heureux avec toi… mais il est misérable ! Ça n'a pas marché, Susanna…

- Tu vas le reprendre n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux…

- Susanna, je dois aller à ma conférence

Et elle s'éloigna. Susanna resta pensive. Candy avait raison, Terry était malheureux. Elle avait tout fait pour que Terry tombe amoureux d'elle sans résultat. Elle l'avait souvent surpris à lire et relire les lettres de Candy et jouer à l'harmonica. Elle lui avait demandé comment il a commencé à jouer de l'harmonica.

- C'est une amie qui me l'a donné pour que je joue au lieu de fumer

- Candy ?….

- Oui.

Alors, à chaque fois qu'il jouait, elle savait qu'il pensait à Candy. Elle ne réussira jamais à lui faire oublier Candy. Malgré toutes ces années, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle le savait, car il jouait souvent à l'harmonica.

Pendant le dîner du dernier soir, tous les médecins étaient réunis comme le premier soir. Il y avait une discussion amicale entre les hommes et les femmes. Les femmes se plaignaient d'avoir été maltraitées à la faculté de médecine parce qu'elles étaient des femmes.

- J'ai eu un prof qui disait que les femmes n'avaient pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour être médecin, qu'elles devaient se limiter à être infirmière disait une des femmes

- Quelle remarque sexiste ! Dit Candy. Mais si les docteurs écoutaient les infirmières plus souvent au moins, regardez Florence Nightingale, elle a modernisé la stérilisation, désinfection et l'hygiène des hôpitaux…

La discussion continua ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

La conférence était terminée, Susanna avait une prothèse à la jambe et elle ne marchait pas très bien, elle avait encore besoin de son fauteuil roulant pour se reposer, mais elle progressait bien avec sa jambe. Terry sentit un poids s'enlever de sa conscience. Susanna pouvait marcher ! Maintenant il fallait la convaincre de remonter sur scène. Sa mère devrait arriver à la convaincre, si Terry n'y arrivait pas.

Le retour à Chicago fut court et paisible. Candy était contente de reprendre sa routine... Elle trouva Annie presque prête à ouvrir sa boutique de New York. Elle lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à la conférence des médecins.

- Tu vas m'accompagner à New York demanda Annie

- Bien sur, ma chérie tu as besoin d'un docteur dans ton état plaisanta-t-elle

- Comment c'était de le revoir ?

- Oh Annie, j'aurai voulu ne rien ressentir….

- Mais tes sentiments étaient toujours là ? Tu connais mon opinion, je ne vais pas me répéter

- Merci Annie. Alors, on va quand, à New York ?

- Dans trois semaines, pour que tout soit prêt. Il y a les invitations à faire et à envoyer…

- Apres ça tu me promets d'arrêter de travailler jusqu'a l'accouchement ?

- D'accord. Archie sera content…

- Je serais content de quoi ? Dit la voix d'Archie, Candy ! Comment était ton voyage ? Mouvementé d'après ce que j'ai entendu…

- Alors tu n'as pas besoin que je te raconte…dit Candy, Annie je dois y aller. Ne te fatigue pas trop. A tout à l'heure.

Annie resta avec son mari Archie. Il avait fait des études de droit et il était devenu avocat. Il avait ouvert son propre cabinet et il avait des associés. Les affaires marchaient bien. Il était aussi très fier de sa femme qui avait ouvert sa boutique et qui en ouvrait une autre.

Alistair était parti en guerre et il fut porté disparu jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Il y eut même des funérailles, mais son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Quelle n'avait pas été la joie de tout le monde quand Alistair se présenta à la villa de Chicago en béquilles mais bien vivant, après cette horrible guerre insensée ! Albert fut très heureux de retrouver son neveu. Alistair avait épousé Patty une fois rétablit. Il avait continué ses études d'ingénieur et Albert l'avait aidé à acheter une petite usine qui a prospéré pour devenir une des plus grandes compagnies de constructions du pays. Comme il était passionné des avions, il avait investi dans la construction des avions et des trains. Avec la technologie qui progressait, son investissement s'est avéré être une mine d'or. La compagnie ne s'est pas arrêter aux avions et trains, mais a commencé à construire tous les véhicules de transport en commun, bus, street cars etc. Mais il n'avait pas cessé ses inventions. Il continuait à essayer pendant son temps libre. Patty attendait famille, mais elle était au milieu de sa grossesse, 5 mois.

Daniel travaillait avec son père dans les affaires de familles. Eliza continuait sa vie de débauche. Elle ne cherchait même pas à savoir ce qu'était devenu l'enfant qu'elle avait abandonné au nom de Candy. Et curieusement, elle ne fit pas une remarque déplacée à Candy quand elle apprit qu'elle avait une petite fille ou même quand elle la voyait avec le bébé. Peut être le fait d'avoir abandonné sa fille l'empêchait d'insulter Candy pour avoir gardé la sienne, comme elle croyait.

Albert était toujours ami à Candy. Il l'avait encouragé quand elle avait décidé de devenir docteur. Il avait pris en charge les frais de ses études. Il avait été blessé de la voir avec un bébé, il croyait que c'était Anthony le père et ils ne l'avaient pas démentis. Mais il aimait son amie et avait respecté son choix de garder le bébé. Il avait rencontré une femme missionnaire comme lui pendant un de ces nombreux voyages, et il était devenu très lié à elle. Elle s'appelait Christina Powell. Il avait renoncé à espérer avoir Candy un jour, qu'il aimait en secret. Il aurait voulu être à la place d'Anthony ou même de Terry.

Candy parlait avec Diana dans son bureau à la clinique.

- Alors Candy, c'était comment de revoir ton amoureux d'antan ?

- Diana…

- Il devait être un peu choqué de te voir avec un bébé et Anthony…

- Sans être mariée…c'est ce qui l'a le plus choqué

- Oh… mais quand tu étais avec lui tu étais une adolescente…

- Il n'a pas épousé Susanna…

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

- Je sais que je ne devrais rien sentir, mais je suis un peu soulagée, il n'est pas heureux avec elle… il l'aurait été avec moi, j'en suis sure. Elle a une prothèse elle peut marcher. C'est mal de penser ainsi tu crois Diana ?

- Non, Candy c'est normal, je crois que tu l'aimes toujours…mais tu as Anthony et Rosemary… vous êtes une famille.

Elle se souvenait comment elle avait été blessée d'apprendre que Candy et Anthony avait eu un bébé ensemble. Elle n'avait rien remarqué et elle était sa voisine de chambre. Mais Candy s'absentait souvent à cette époque. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à détester Candy, c'était une bonne amie et elle ne voulait pas s'en passer.

La fameuse inauguration de la boutique « Annie's » était enfin arrivée. Tout le monde était à New York pour supporter Annie. A part Eliza bien sur qui disait qu'elle avait mieux à faire.

Candy prenait un verre de jus de fruit quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Candy ?

C'était Eléonor Baker, la mère de Terry.

- Mme Baker ! dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras ! Ça fait longtemps, je suis surprise que vous m'ayez reconnue…

- Je n'oublierai jamais ton visage. Grâce à toi Terrence s'est réconcilié avec moi

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial… à propos… merci pour le peignoir.

- De rien, c'était la moindre des choses.

- Vous aimez la boutique ? C'est à ma meilleure amie…

- Très impressionnant, dit Eléonor, je viendrai certainement faire quelques achats ici.

- Candy ? appela Anthony

- Oh Anthony, je te présente…

- Eléonor Baker, très heureux de vous connaître, dit-il en lui baisant la main. Je suis un de vos plus fervents admirateurs

- Merci dit Eléonor très flattée. Candy je te vois tout à l'heure ?

Elle s'éloigna pour parler à d'autres invités.

- Je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais, dit Anthony

- C'est la mère de Terry….

- Oh, je comprends

- Je l'ai rencontré en Ecosse pendant les vacances…

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça…

- Comme si tu avais envie d'entendre les histoires de Terry à l'époque ou maintenant d'ailleurs, dit Candy

- C'est vrai…

- Taches de son ? Fit une voix familière

- Terry ! dit Candy, Susanna

- Bonsoir Candy, dit Susanna

- Brown…

- Grandchester, Susanna

Il était là avec Susanna qui se tenait debout avec une canne. Candy maudit Annie pour ce vilain tour !

- Terry, Susanna, dit Annie, merci d'être venus, mettez-vous à l'aise

- Bonsoir Annie, dit Terry c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi

Candy prit Annie par le bras.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça !

- Quoi ? Fit-elle innocemment, j'ai invité la crème de New York et Terry en fait parti…

- Oh Annie ! Tu aimes vraiment me torturer…

- Tu me remercieras plus tard…dit Annie en s'éloignant

Candy se dit que Annie recommençait ses tours d'adolescence. Elle se dirigea vers Patty et Diana.

- Ça va Patty ? Dit Candy tu veux t'asseoir un peu ?

- Je vais bien Candy, dit Patty, comment vas-tu, toi ?

- Tu savais qu'elle avait invité Terry ?

- Je suis aussi surprise que toi de le voir ici, dit Patty

- Patty, dit Terry en arrivant et l'embrassant, toi aussi tu attends un heureux évènement je vois, il y a quelque chose dans l'eau ou quoi ?

- Bonsoir Terry, comment vas-tu ? dit Patty en riant

- Je vais bien. Je suis content de voir tout le monde, dit Terry

- Bonsoir, Diana Trevor, j'étais à la faculté de médecine avec Candy

- Enchanté. Terrence Grandchester, tu peux m'appeler Terry dit-il en lui baisant la main

- D'accord Terry, fit Diana en souriant, charmant…

Candy s'éloigna pour rejoindre Anthony et elle tomba sur Susanna.

- Tu as pris une décision ? Demanda Susanna

- Pas ce soir, Susanna…

- Je veux savoir si je dois attendre que Terry me quitte pour toi

- J'ai dit pas ce soir ! Dit Candy en s'éloignant.

Elle avait besoin d'air, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle sortit dehors pour prendre l'air. Pourquoi Annie avait-elle fait ça ? Depuis la conférence, elle était dans un tourbillon plein de confusion. Elle avait revu Terry et ça l'avait affectée plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Le savoir malheureux, savoir qu'elle aurait pu le rendre heureux,… mais elle aurait rendu Anthony malheureux… Elle aimait Terry comme au premier jour, mais il ne le saura jamais. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle aimait.

- Un penny pour tes pensées…,dit Terry

- Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ? Dit Candy

- Je ne changeais rien à la situation en étant fâché…, mais savoir que tu t'es sacrifiée pour qu'une autre soit avec moi. Tu as renoncé à nous pour que je m'occupe de Susanna. Taches de son, tu es trop bonne pour ton propre bien. Et je trouve ça très attirant…

- Va rejoindre ta fiancée Terry, laisse-moi tranquille…

- Elle est ma fiancée en nom seulement et avec un peu de chance, elle ne le sera jamais ma femme…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Candy, tu as ton docteur que tu aimes et qui t'aime, et moi ? J'ai une femme follement amoureuse de moi que je ne n'aime pas et que je n'aimerai jamais…

- Je suis désolée…

- Je vais venir à Chicago avec ma troupe de théâtre, mais aussi pour acheter des chevaux. Le ranch Coleman a reçu un arrivage de chevaux arabes… j'espère trouver un autre Napoléon et une autre Joséphine…

- Pourquoi ne pas les appeler Clitandre et Henriette ?

- Bonne idée !

- Je plaisantais…

- Moi pas.

- Alors je te vois à Chicago bientôt ? dit Candy

- Comment va ma fille ?

Candy rougit, mais elle parvient à répondre

- Elle va très bien elle est restée à Chicago

- Elle te manque ?

- Enormément !

Elle s'était dit que ça de servait à rien de se tracasser, que Terry viendrait à Chicago qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle laisse l'univers faire ce qu'il veut.

- Je vais voir Anthony, dit Candy

- A tout moment, dit Terry.

Terry la regarda partir. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Il en était certain. Il se sentait comme à l'époque du Collège St. Paul…Il avait fait la promesse de la laisser tranquille si elle ne l'aimait plus. Mais elle était venue à New York et elle s'était sacrifiée pour Susanna, Dieu sait pourquoi…. Maintenant, elle n'était pas encore mariée….

- Terry ? dit la voix de sa mère

- Maman ? Je suis là

- Ça va ? Je t'ai vu avec Candy… tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, maman

- Mais Susanna ?

- Maman, voyons voir ce que nous réserve le futur…dit Terry en lui prenant le bras, retournons à la soirée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème. Archie et Alistair virent Terry de loin et décidèrent de l'ignorer. Terry connaissait la plus part des gens et il parlait gaiement avec eux leur recommandant de venir faire des achats dans la boutique de sa vieille amie d'enfance Annie Brighton Cornwell. Annie était ravie, Archie boudait et Candy était impressionnée. Alistair et Anthony le regardaient avec indifférence. Susanna fulminait. Terry était en train d'aider Annie. Elle se souvenait de ce soir-la à Chicago quand Terry avait disparu de la réception après avoir parlé à Annie et elle l'avait ensuite trouvé dans la chambre avec Candy, torse nu. Elle trouvait Annie antipathique, c'était la meilleure amie de Candy.

Pendant le trajet du retour le lendemain soir. Ils étaient tous en train de parler.

- Ce fut un succès dit Annie, je suis soulagée, je peux maintenant me reposer

- Dieu merci !dit Candy

- Tu as eu de la publicité gratuite de la part de Terry, dit Patty

- Il voulait frimer, dit Archie, personne ne l'a engagé comme porte-parole…

- Peut-être bien, dit Patty mais il s'est comporté en ami et a fait la promotion de la boutique

- Même vous, les mecs vous devriez lui accorder ça, dit Annie

- C'était la première fois que je le voyais en personne et je suis complètement sous son charme, dit Diana

- Toi aussi Diana ? Dit Anthony, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouver toutes ?

- Je ne sais pas Anthony, le fait qu'il soit beau, sympathique et absolument charmant…dit Diana

- Ça va Diana ! Dit Anthony, assez avec cet acteur !

Candy ne disait rien, car tout ce qu'elle dira sera certainement interprété comme du… « fanatisme » pour n'utiliser que ce mot. Elle se contenta de sourire. Les mecs ne pouvaient pas dire grand chose car Terry s'était comporté en ami avec Annie, il lui avait fait de la publicité gratuite auprès de toutes ces connaissances. Apres avoir rencontré Terry, Diana comprit le dilemme de Candy, Terry était absolument charmant et dur à résister…


	16. Chapter 16

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR **

**Chapitre 16**

**« Il n'est jamais trop tard… »**

Susanna elle, par contre n'était pas contente. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Terry s'était comporté à la soirée de la meilleure amie de Candy. Elle lui fit part de son mécontentement le matin au petit déjeuner.

- Ça va Susanna ? Demanda Terry, depuis hier, tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur

- Ton comportement hier soir ne m'a pas plu…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il étonné

- Toute cette promotion gratuite pour la boutique Annie's…

- Annie est une vieille amie de l'école…

- C'est aussi la meilleure amie de Candy !

- Oh, nous y voilà ! Je me demandais quand ça allait venir…Tu es jalouse !

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser il y a quelques années à Chicago, tu as disparu après lui avoir parlé…

- Susanna, tu es ridicule…

- Et bien tu ne vas pas me voir faire des achats dans cette boutique !

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. À propos je vais aller à Chicago avec la troupe et en profiter pour acheter des cheveux arabes

- Chicago ? La troupe va à Chicago ? C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ! C'est la que Candy habite !

- Et de milliers d'autres gens…Tu peux venir tu sais…

- Bien sur que je viens ! Il n'est pas question que tu ailles seul à Chicago !

Terry soupira. Il se demandait quand Susanna en aura assez.

Annie était officiellement en congé de maternité et elle passait tout con temps libre avec Candy et Patty.

- Alors, dit Candy, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Je n'ai rien à faire !

- Tu dois te reposer, pense au bébé

- Oui, je pense à lui mais je m'ennuie…

- Et bien, fais quelque chose de pas trop fatiguant comme dessiner des modèles de robes pour femmes enceinte ou même pour le bébé…

- Candy ! Tu es un génie ! Merci pour l'idée. Je vais faire une ligne Candy pour femmes enceinte et Rosemary pour bébé !

- Mais Annie…

- Je sais, je ne vais pas en faire trop, mais je vais rester assise…

- J'espère bien sinon je viendrai confisquer tout ton matériel de dessin… et je ne plaisante pas !

- Oui, Maman, dit Annie en souriant

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir tant d'énergie, dit Patty, moi je suis tout le temps fatiguée. J'ai toujours sommeil.

- Au moins une grossesse normale ! dit Candy

- Et toi ? Tu étais comment pour Rosemary ? demanda Patty

Candy était préparée pour ce genre de question.

- Je ne sentais rien du tout et c'est à peine si j'avais un ventre…

- Ça tu peux le dire ! Tu es une sacrée cachottière ! dit Patty

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais il fallait jouer le jeu.

La troupe de Terry se rendit à Chicago pour une semaine pour la pièce « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien » de Shakespear, Susanna bien sûr n'avait pas voulu rater ce voyage. Mais elle savait que Terry verrait Candy qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Le même soir, Terry appela Annie pour avoir l'adresse de Candy.

- Tu es toujours dans mon camp ? Demanda Terry

- Je n'ai jamais quitté ton camp, dit Annie

- Même pendant toutes ces années ?

- Surtout pendant toutes ces années, dit Annie, elle va certainement me tuer, mais voilà l'adresse…

Il nota l'adresse et il dit ;

- Merci Annie, tu es un ange. Repose-toi bien

- De rien, Terry. Tout ce que je veux, c'est votre bonheur à tous les deux…

Candy était dehors devant sa maison avec Rosemary qui jouait à la poupée avec une des filles de la voisine.

- Bonjour ! Dit une voix d'hommes

Le visage de Rosemary s'illumina.

- Terry !

Candy leva la tête. C'était bien Terry et elle était étonnée de voir que Rosemary l'avait reconnu.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Terry a la petite

- Je vais bien et toi ? Dit Rosemary

- Je vais bien aussi… dit Terry en souriant

- Maman, maman, Terry est ici ! Dit Rosemary

- Oui je le vois dit Candy, calmement, bonjour Terry

Elle semblait calme mais au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de courir dans ses bras et l'embrasser…

- Salut. Taches de son, dit Terry

- Quel bon vent t'amène ? Demanda Candy

- Ma troupe est à Chicago pour une semaine…

- Oui, pour « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien ». Vous ne jouez pas ce soir ?

- Non. Alors j'en profite pour venir voir ma Taches de son…

- Terry, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit Candy un peu ennuyée

- Je pourrai te dire que je veux le monde, je veux Hollywood, mais tout ce qu je veux, c'est toi.

- Terry…

- Toutes ces années, j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas, que je n'étais qu'une passade, mais tu t'es sacrifiée …Candy, il n'est pas trop tard, tu n'es pas encore mariée. On peut avoir tout ce qu'on veut, le monde Hollywood, mais surtout nous deux ou trois si tu comptes Rosemary…

Candy ne savait pas quoi dire. Terry voulait être avec elle. Et Susanna ? Et Anthony ?

- Ne me réponds pas tout de suite, tu réfléchis et donne-moi ta réponse dans une semaine, dit Terry

Candy était bouche-bée. Terry se pencha et se mit à jouer avec Rosemary et son amie. Anthony arriva et le trouva là, avec Candy en train de boire de la limonade.

- Anthony, dit Rosemary, Terry est là !

Anthony n'avait aucune expression sur son visage en regardant Terry, mais il sourit à Rosemary.

- Bonsoir, ma chérie dit-il en l'embrassant

- Anthony, dit Candy, je vais te chercher un verre…

Elle entra dans la maison. Restés seul, les deux hommes se toisèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Grandchester ? Tu es encore après elle ? Tu perds ton temps, on est ensemble, on va se marier…

- Alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, dit Terry

- Vous ne vous êtes pas tués entre-temps ? dit Candy en arrivant

Les deux hommes eurent un rire nerveux. L'atmosphère était un peu tendue alors, Terry ne resta pas longtemps.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il, aurevoir, Taches de son, aurevoir Rosemary… Brown…

- Aurevoir Terry, dit Rosemary

- Bye Terry, dit Candy

Une fois Terry parti, Anthony, qui n'en pouvait plus, explosa.

- Que faisait-il ici ? Demanda-t-il fort

- Doucement, dit Candy, pas devant la petite

- Je veux savoir… chuchota-t-il

- Il est venu me voir…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un vieil ami

- Tu sais de quoi je parle

- Anthony je suis ta fiancée, ne cherche pas la petite bête

- Il veut te reprendre ?

Candy ne disait rien.

- Maman, je veux faire pipi…dit Rosemary

- Ok, ma chérie, on y va…dit Candy

Elle entra dans la maison avec Rosemary. Anthony resta seul avec ses pensées. C'était une chose d'apprendre que Candy avait failli être mariée à Grandchester, il y a quelques années, mais le voir ouvertement après Candy, le mettait hors de lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il entra dans la maison pour poser la question à Candy. La petite amie de Rosemary était retournée chez elle. Anthony trouva Candy en train de donner des biscuits et du lait à Rosemary.

- Candy…,dit-il

Elle laissa Rosemary à la table de la cuisine et alla au salon rejoindre Anthony au salon.

- Ne parles pas trop fort…,dit Candy

- Pour Grandchester, tu lui as dit ? Demanda Anthony

- Dis quoi ?

- La vérité…

- Sur… ?

- Rosemary…

Candy avait presque oublié que Anthony croyait que Terry était le père de Rosemary. Elle lui avait dit la vérité mais pas comme Anthony pensait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle

- Il veut te reprendre. , pourquoi ? Demanda Anthony

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est parce que je lui ai dit la vérité sur Rosemary ? Le fait qu'il soit amoureux de moi ne te traverse même pas l'esprit ?

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Apres toutes ces années d'ignorance ?

- J'en sais rien, Il était ici pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas posé la question ?

Anthony se tut. Il se rendit compte que son insécurité paraissait enfantine. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent. Candy ne semblait pas prendre l'affaire au sérieux ou était-ce une façade ? Il laissa tomber le sujet et ils passèrent une belle soirée ensemble.

Terry alla la voir à la clinique le lendemain pour lui donne des tickets pour le théâtre, pour elle et ses amis.

- C'est gentil de ta part, Terry, dit Candy

- C'est la moindre des choses, dit-il

- Et ce que tu as fait à New York pour la boutique d'Annie…

- Elle a toujours encouragé notre relation, je lui devais bien ça… Mais je n'ai pas pu convaincre Susanna à devenir une cliente de la boutique Annie's. Comme elle est ta meilleure amie et la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Annie, c'était à la réception du roi Lear, quand elle m'a dit où tu étais et que j'ai disparu…

- …pour venir me voir. Elle est rancunière, ta Susanna…

- Ma Susanna ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

- Alors je te verrai un de ces soirs ?

- Bien sur compte sur moi, je viendrai avec Anthony

- Aurevoir, Dr Taches de son

Les hommes boudèrent mais décidèrent d'accompagner leurs compagnes au théâtre voir « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien » Susanna avait un petit rôle pas trop fatigant. Elle remontait sur scène petit à petit, progressivement. Candy était heureuse et soulagée de voir Susanna sur scène. Pourquoi ? Inconsciemment, elle voulait que Terry se libère de Susanna et devienne libre, pour être avec elle. Terry était bien sur parfait dans son rôle, son élément. Après la première de la pièce y eu une petite réception avec des rafraîchissements. Candy, Annie et Patty se dirigèrent vers Terry pour le féliciter. Les mecs bien sur, frimaient de loin. Candy les trouvait ridicules. Anthony avait le droit de bouder, Terry était son rival, mais les autres ? Daniel et Eliza étaient là aussi. Daniel aussi boudait. Eliza ne se fatiguait pas, elle continuait à faire les yeux doux à Terry pour essayer de le séduire. Mais bien sur, Terry n'avait envie que d'une seule femme au monde, sa Taches de son devenue docteur, Candice Neige André. Susanna qui savait que Terry ne voulait que Candy, elle souhaite intérieurement qu'une autre séduise Terry pour qu'il cesse de penser un peu à Candy. Elle se disait que si Terry était avec une autre, elle pourrait aussi être avec lui. Terry avait été un bon ami, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de la séduire, ce qu'elle attendait avidement depuis des années.

Candy quant à elle ne pouvait pas croire à l'audace d'Eliza. Terry, qui voulait rendre Candy jalouse, flirtait avec Eliza pendant toute la réception. Annie observait la réaction de Candy.

- Ça t'ennuies n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle à Candy

- Eliza ? Tu veux rire ? Fit Candy avec une voix incertaine, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est une partie de jambes en l'air !

- Candy ! Dit Annie, je ne te savais pas aussi grossière, tu es jalouse !

Candy rougit. Elle avait honte de ses pensées. Jalouse d'Eliza ! C'était la meilleure ! Diana était là aussi et observait la scène.

- Candy, dit Diana, tu veux que j'aille le secourir ? Attends j'y vais…

Avant que Candy et Annie ne puissent répondre quoi que ce soit, Diana se dirigea vers Terry et Eliza, parla un peu et s'éloigna avec Terry laissant Eliza furibonde. Candy et Annie éclatèrent de rire. Susanna avait vu le manège, mais ne pouvait rien dire. Les amis de Candy protégeaient Terry pour elle ! Elle tenait donc toujours à Terry !

Le lendemain à la clinique, Candy parlait à Diana.

- Merci pour hier soir, Diana mais pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ?

- Tu es une amie…

- Mais ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Je veux dire, je suis fiancée à Anthony et je suis jalouse parce qu'Eliza avait l'attention de Terry…

- Candy, tu es fiancée, pas encore mariée. Tu peux changer d'avis. Je vois que tu aimes Terry et qu'il t'aime. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous vous regarder avec amour… Regarde, je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Je te dis seulement que c'est une décision qui va affecter de reste de ta vie. Il faut que tu sois sure d'avoir pris la bonne. Quand tu voulais être avec Terry il y a toutes ces années, étais-tu jalouse quand Eliza avait l'attention d'Anthony ? A tout à l'heure.

Candy resta silencieuse. Diana sortit pour aller s'occuper de ses patients. Diana avait-elle raison ? Annie avait-elle raison ? Devait-elle écouter Terry ? Mais les deux dernières fois qu'elle avait suivi son cœur, elle s'était brûlée. Elle ne voulait pas risquer encore, et puis Anthony ne lui pardonnerait pas éternellement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse avec Anthony, c'était la sûreté. Depuis le début, depuis qu'il s'était rencontré, il savait qu'il voulait toujours être ensemble. Mais Candy avait rencontré Terry, qui avait bouleversé tous ces plans. Et maintenant elle doutait… Non, elle ne doutait pas, elle allait rester avec Anthony !

Elle alla s'occuper de ses patients. Au moins elle pensera moins à Terry.


	17. Chapter 17

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR **

**Chapitre 17**

**« La magie d'une voix… »**

Les jours qui suivirent, Terry alla acheter des chevaux. Il prit un cheval noir et une jument blanche qu'il baptisa respectivement, Clitandre et Henriette. Susanna boudait ; Terry lui avait raconte la pièce de théâtre du college St. Paul… Candy toujours Candy, il n'arrivera donc jamais à la sortir de sa tête ?

Terry continuait à visiter Candy et Rosemary au grand désarroi d'Anthony. Il alla la voir un bon matin pour la réponse de Candy. Mais rien qu'en voyant son expression, il savait qu'elle restait avec Anthony.

- Je suis venu pour ta réponse. C'est mon dernier jour et mon dernier soir au théâtre

- Terry, je suis fiancée, je vais me marier, il m'a donné une deuxième chance…

- L'univers nous en donne aussi une…

- Troisième chance. Troisième !

- La troisième fois, c'est l'apéritif

- Je vais rester avec Anthony et toi reste avec Susanna…elle a besoin de toi

Il avait fallu à Candy toutes les forces du monde pour prononcer ces mots. Elle était déchirée.

- Ok, dit-il tristement, c'est ta décision. Je croyais que tu partageais mes sentiments, mais je me trompais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé encore. Sois heureuse, avec lui. Embrasse Rosemary de ma part.

Il sortit de son bureau et de la clinique, complètement abattu. Candy avait choisi de rester avec Anthony. Sa vie, qui avait prit un sens depuis quelques semaines, n'avait tout à coup plus de sens. Candy était celle qu'il lui fallait. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu à New Jersey, à la conférence des médecins, sa vie avait été illuminée par sa presence. Maintenant elle était dans le noir l'obscurité, le gouffre du désespoir. Il décida d'aller monter à cheval pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, Susanna commençait à se demander où se trouvait Terry. Candy était à sa clinique, il ne pouvait pas être chez elle. Il n'était pas au théâtre non plus. Peut être était-il retourné à New York ? Sans rien dire et sans ses nouvelles montures ? Non. Elle alla au ranch où Terry avait acheté les chevaux. On lui dit que Terry était sorti avec Clitandre, tôt le matin, mais il n'était pas encore de retour. Pendant qu'ils parlaient on entendit du bruit, c'était le galop d'un cheval, Clitandre ! Mais il était seul sans Terry. On lança un avis de recherche pour Terrence Grandchester.

Eléonore Baker était arrivée à Chicago, le matin pour voir son fils et savoir où il en était avec Candy et le reste de sa vie. Elle ne le trouva pas à l'hôtel et elle décida de l'attendre.

Candy se sentait mal, très mal après le départ de Terry. Elle se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Rester avec Anthony, il l'aimait et il lui donnait une autre chance, malgré le fait qu'il croyait que Rosemary était la fille de Terry. Sa vie était devenue ce qu'elle aurait du être si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Terry, mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ?

- Penny pour tes pensées… dit Anthony

Candy sursauta, Terry aussi employait cette expression, était-ce un signe ?

- Terry était ici …

- Et alors ?

- Je lui ai dit que je restais avec toi…

Anthony était si heureux qu'il la serra fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime Candy, on sera heureux ensemble, pour célébrer, je t'amène dîner ce soir…

- D 'accord, dit Candy en souriant

Candy ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Une fois Anthony parti, elle reçut son prochain patient, une petite fille.

- Bonjour dit Candy comment tu t'appelles ?

- Henrietta… dit la petite fille

Candy resta un peu pensive, Clitandre et Henriette, un deuxième signe ? Vers la fin de la journée, elle ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Elle parlait avec une des infirmières qui avait reçu la visite de son fils adolescent.

- J'ai vu la pièce « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien », j'ai joué ça à l'école dit le jeune garçon, appelé Jason, et je veux devenir acteur !

« Beaucoup de bruit pour rien » ? Devenir acteur après avoir jouer la pièce à l'école ? … Comme Terry ! Un troisième signe ou quatrième signe? L'univers essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ? Elle se sentait toujours très mal dans sa peau, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Diana vint la voir et vit sa mine inquiète.

- Candy, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, tu as une tête d'enterrement

- Terry était ici

- Et alors ?

- Je lui ai dit que je restais avec Anthony

- Oh…alors pourquoi la tête d'enterrement ? Tu regrettes ?

- Non, Diana, ce n'est pas ça. Je me sens mal… Triste d'avoir fait de la peine à Terry, mais on dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose… Je n'arrête pas de penser à Terry… Et puis, tout me rappelle Terry aujourd'hui, les patients, leurs noms, les expressions…

- C'est peut être un signe dit Diana…

Julie, l'infirmière, amena la prochaine patiente, une petite fille et sa mère.

- Bonjour dit Candy, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Teresa, mais on m'appelle Terry et j'ai besoin de votre aide docteur…

Candy resta sans voix. Diana eut un sourire et déclara en sortant ;

- Candy tu as besoin d'un dessin ? C'est on ne peut plus clair. A tout à l'heure

Candy s'occupa de sa patiente, mais continuait à se sentir mal. La sensation de malaise ne voulait pas s'en aller.

On retrouva Terry inconscient dans le bois après deux heures de recherches intensives. Il était tombé de son cheval sur une branche qui l'avait transpercée la poitrine pas très loin du cœur. On l'amena tout de suite à l'hôpital. Son état était grave, très grave. Les médecins retirèrent la branche et réparèrent les dégâts mais Terry était toujours dans un état grave. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas vivre. Les médecins disaient qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Il allait mourir…

Eléonor Baker se rendit au chevet de son fils à la quatrième vitesse, complètement bouleversée. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre son fils unique pour de bon ! Susanna non plus ne quittait pas son chevet.

Annie était avec Patty quand elles apprirent l'horrible nouvelle. Annie téléphona à la clinique pour de dire à Candy, mais elle trouva seulement Anthony.

- Anthony, dit Annie, tu peux dire à Candy que Terry a eu un terrible accident et que les médecins disent qu'il ne passera pas la nuit ? Elle voudra certainement lui dire aurevoir. Il est à St. Joanna…

- D'accord, dit Anthony ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle s'apprêta pour aller à l'hôpital avec Patty. Alistair et Archie les regardaient.

- Vous allez voir Grandchester ? dit Archie, Annie pense au bébé, tu dois te reposer…

- Oui, dit Alistair, vous saurez ce qui se passe au téléphone…

Annie et Patty étaient sans voix. Terry était mourant ! Et ces deux

hommes…

- Archibald, Alistair, dit Annie le plus calmement possible, on vous a observé, Patty et moi, pendant toutes ces années, être jaloux de Terry en vous cachant derrière Anthony qui était le seul, en fait, qui avait le droit d'être jaloux. Vous détestiez Terry mais en réalité, vous auriez donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, rien que pour avoir l'attention de Candy. On ne la blâme pas, après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si vous étiez tous, amoureux d'elle ! Elle est et sera toujours notre meilleure amie qui ne nous fera jamais de mal intentionnellement. Terry est à l'article de la mort, s'il faut que je marche à l'hôpital, je le ferai volontiers… Ayez un peu de compassion pour votre rival qui vous laissera le champ libre bientôt !

Annie était très en colère. Patty et elle partirent pour l'hôpital, laissant les deux hommes entrain de réfléchir. Leurs femmes n'étaient pas dupes toutes ces années ! Elles connaissaient leur secret ! Ils se sentirent honteux, très honteux de leur comportement. Ils allèrent à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de Terry et être avec leurs épouses.

Candy alla dîner avec Anthony dans un restaurant chic. Anthony n'avait pas dit à Candy que Terry était mourant, il savait que si Candy apprenait la nouvelle, elle allait se précipiter à son chevet et il allait devoir souffrir la douleur de la voir avec lui. Il voulait dîner avec elle et ensuite lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Candy ne se sentait toujours pas dans son assiette. Anthony le remarqua.

- Ça va chérie ? demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, dit-elle on dirait que quelque chose de mal se passe… une personne que j'aime est en danger…ou va très mal

Dans sa tête, Terry lui revenait à chaque fois, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire à Anthony. Elle croyait qu'elle pensait à lui à cause du choix qu'elle avait fait le matin et tous les signes qui lui rappelaient Terry.

Anthony commençait à croire que Candy et Terry étaient liés, elle avait senti que Terry n'allait pas bien, même sans qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit ! Ça lui faisait mal. Il avait perdu Candy pour de bon, cette fois-ci, car une fois qu'elle saurait que Terry était à l'article de la mort….

Candy se leva pour aller se repoudrer le nez. Dans les toilettes elle entendit deux dames en train de parler.

- … oui c'est le dernier soir pour « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien » mais un des acteurs est à l'article de la mort…

Candy sentit son cœur bondir très violemment.

- Lequel ? Demanda l'autre

- Le plus beau, l'acteur principal, Terrence Grandchester. Il paraît qu'il a fait une mauvaise chute de cheval ce matin. Il ne va pas passer la nuit… dommage, un si bel homme !

Candy crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir… Terry était mourant ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Terry pour de bon. Elle devait aller à l'hôpital, tout de suite ! Quand elle arriva à la table, Anthony vit son expression et se dit en lui-même, « elle sait ».

- Anthony, je dois aller à l'hôpital, mais je ne sais même pas lequel…

- St. Joanna…

- Ste… tu savais ? Tu savais que Terry était mourant et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Je voulais que tu manges, j'allais te le dire après le dîner…

- Et s'il était mort entre-temps ? Ou bien c'est ce que tu voulais ?

- Candy comment peux-tu… ?

- Amène-moi à l'hôpital, Anthony ou dois-je prendre un taxi ! dit Candy bouleversée

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, l'état de Terry se détériorait. On attendait qu'il rende son dernier soupir d'un moment à l'autre. On appela le prêtre pour l'extrême onction. Susanna pleurait et même Eliza était là et semblait bouleversée. Mme Baker était au chevet de son fils.

Annie et Patty se demandèrent où se trouvaient Candy et Anthony. Elles avaient cru qu'elles les trouveraient déjà à l'hôpital.

- Où est-elle Patty ? Dit Annie, elle devrait déjà être ici, j'ai dit à Anthony…

- Tu crois qu'Anthony lui a caché la nouvelle ? Demanda Patty

- Non, il ne peut pas être aussi cruel…

- Mais il est jaloux, ça peut l'empêcher de voir clair

- Il doit y avoir une autre explication…

- Laquelle ?

Alistair et Archibald étaient aussi dans la salle d'attente. Leurs femmes étaient toujours un peu fâchées contre eux. Albert aussi était arrivé avec Christina. Diana était arrivée aussi pour avoir des nouvelles de Terry.

Candy arriva enfin à l'hôpital avec Anthony presque en courrant.

- Candy dit Annie, finalement ! Où étais-tu ?

- Plus tard Annie, je dois voir Terry…dit Candy

Mais Susanna et Eliza l'empêchèrent d'avancer.

- Non, il n'en est pas question, dit Susanna, Terry n'a que toi en tête, tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir en paix ?

- Susanna, ce n'est pas le moment pour une scène de jalousie… Il va mourir…,dit Candy

- Et tu crois que tu vas le guérir ? Dit Eliza, tu parles d'une arrogance !

- TAIS-TOI, ELIZA ! dit Annie

- Ne la laissez pas entrer dit Susanna aux médecins…elle n'est pas de la famille

- Toi non plus, dit Annie, tu n'es pas sa femme…

- Je suis sa fiancée, dit Susanna

- Susanna, dit Candy s'il te plait…

- J'ai dit non !

Eléonor Baker qui avait entendu le tapage, et était sortie pour voir ce qui se passait.

- C'est un hôpital, dit-elle vous ne pouvez pas faire autant de bruit… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Mme Baker, dit Annie, Susanna empêche Candy d'aller voir Terry

- Susanna tu es devenu folle ? Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?

- Mais…Mme Baker…

- Laissez-la, dit Eleonor aux médecins, c'est la femme que mon fils aime… il a besoin d'elle…c'est peut être le miracle qu'il nous faut

Candy fut ainsi autorisée à aller voir Terry sur son lit de mort. Elle entra dans la chambre et le vit là, étendu sur le lit. Son visage dépourvu de la joie de vivre habituelle. Elle s'assit à son chevet et prit sa main droite dans ses mains. L'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur allait mourir et elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait!

- Terry dit-elle doucement, Terry tu m'entends ? Je sais que tu m'entends… Terry, c'est Candy. Tu dois te battre. Tu dois te battre pour revenir. Reviens-moi mon amour, je t'aime, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je dois te le dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, j'ai besoin de toi, ne me quittes pas, mon amour, je t'en prie. Reviens, reviens et on pourra enfin être ensemble comme on l'a voulu inconsciemment depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Je m'excuse pour ce matin, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais en tête. Je veux être avec toi, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, tu as raison, la troisième fois, c'est l'apéritif, on va former une famille avec Rosemary et les autres enfants que nous aurons. On peut avoir le monde, comme tu l'a dis. Je t'aime, ne pars pas. Alors, reviens Terry, reviens-moi, mon amour, réveille-toi pour me dire combien tu m'aimes, pour que je te dise combien je t'aime….

Tout le monde entendait ce que disait Candy et elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui importait, c'était la santé de Terry. Anthony avait le cœur brisé. Susanna ne savait pas quoi dire, elle fulminait. Eliza était en colère. Alistair, Archibald et Daniel entendaient pour la première la déclaration d'amour de Candy pour leur plus grand rival et ça leur faisait un drôle d'effet. Albert avait renoncé à son amour pour Candy mais, ça lui faisait un drôle effet aussi d'entendre la voix de Candy avec tant d'amour pour Terry.

Eléonor Baker était ravie, elle priait secrètement que Candy fasse un miracle et lui ramène son fils. Elle espérait que l'amour de Candy pour Terry allait lui sauver la vie.

Dans la tête de Terry, il y avait de l'obscurité d'abord et ensuite une lumière. Il se sentait attiré par la lumière, il se sentait bien en suivant la lumière, mais une voix l'appela ;

«Terry, Terry tu dois te battre, reviens-moi, c'est Candy, je t'aime… j'ai besoin de toi…ne pars pas, reviens-moi mon amour… je t'aime. Réveille-toi ! … »

Il arrêta de suivre la lumière et fit demi-tour. Il devait voir Candy, il devait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il continuait à se diriger d'où venait la voix.

« Réveille-toi, Terry ne meurs pas, sinon je vais mourir aussi, réveille-toi ! … reviens pour ta Taches de son, ta demoiselle Tarzan, pour Henriette, pour Juliette…Réveille-toi mon amour »

Dans la salle d'attente, Susanna n'en pouvait plus.

- C'est ridicule, les médecins ont dit qu'il était en train de mourir…

- Susanna, dit Eleonor, tu ne préfères tout de même pas que mon fils meurt au lieu d'être sauvé par Candy ?

- Bien sur que non…, dit Susanna

- C'est ce que je pensais, dit Eleonor

- Mais qu'est-ce qui dit que Candy peut le sauver ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es sa mère…

- Parfois la voix de la personne qu'ils aiment, ramène les mourant à la vie, dit le docteur… Il aime sa mère, mais l'envie de voir celle qu'il aime vraiment est plus fort. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Melle Marlowe, mais d'après ce que nous voyons, le docteur André, est celle qui a l'amour et le miracle dont on a besoin…

- Oui, Candy est la femme que Terry aime, dit Annie

- Et si une personne peut lui donner l'espoir de vivre, c'est Candy, dit Patty

Susanna resta sans voix. Vaincue. Si Terry revenait grâce à Candy c'est que c'était vraiment son âme sœur.

Terry essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y arrivait pas, il essayait de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se força et réussi à ouvrir les yeux finalement et vit la tête blonde de Candy sur sa poitrine en train de pleurer et de l'appeler.

- Terry réveille-toi, je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas… Terry mon amour, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas, ne me quitte pas. Reviens, chéri dit-elle en sanglotant, Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi Taches de son…dit une voix faible

Candy crut qu'elle rêvait. Elle leva la tête

- Terry ? dit-elle incertaine… TERRY ! TERRY !dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, TERRY !tu es réveillé

- Oui mais, arrête de crier Taches de son, j'ai un mal de tête terrible…et je me suis réveillé au paradis, dit-il quand Candy le serra dans ses bars.

- Mme Baker ! Docteur ! Cria Candy, il est réveillé, Terry est réveillé !

Eléonor et le docteur se précipitèrent au chevet de Terry, avec des infirmières pour examiner le mourant qui s'était réveillé et qui se demandait encore ce qui se passait.

Candy sortit de la chambre et fut accueillie par Annie et Patty, elles pleuraient de joie toutes les trois. Les hommes avaient une expression indifférente sur leurs visages et Anthony était dévasté. Il avait perdu Candy pour toujours et il le savait. Seul un amour très fort et très intense, aurait pu ramener un mourant à la vie. Et c'est ce qu'éprouvait Candy pour Terrence Grandchester. Susanna était contente de voir Terry vivant, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours. Eliza boudait, Candy toujours Candy.

Les docteurs sortirent de la chambre et leur dit que Terry était hors de danger.

- Candy, dit Eleonor

Candy s'approcha d'elle et Eleonor la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci d'avoir ramené mon fils à la vie. Les médecins disent que c'est un vrai miracle ! Il veut te voir….


	18. Chapter 18

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON CŒUR **

**Chapitre 18**

**« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… »**

Candy entra dans la chambre de Terry, l'atmosphère y était différente comparée à celle de quelques temps plutôt.

- Taches de son…entre, dit Terry

Elle entra et alla s'asseoir à son chevet comme tout à l'heure.

- Les docteurs et ma mère m'ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Alors je voudrais te demander, car j'ai entendu ta voix m'appeler du fond ce gouffre noir dans lequel j'étais, j'ai suivi le son de ta voix et j'ai ouvert les yeux, tout ce que tu as dit, c'était sincère ou c'était pour me faire revenir ? Ce matin tu as dis que tu restais avec Brown…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Terry ?

- Je sais ce que je crois, je veux savoir ce que tu as à dire…

- Terry, savoir que tu allais mourir m'a donné l'impression que j'allais aussi mourir… Tu es mon autre moitié, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Je… je t'aime. Si tu veux encore de moi, de nous…

Terry entendit enfin les mots qu'il voulait de Candy depuis toutes ces années. Candy mit sa tête sur la poitrine de Terry. Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

- Je t'aime Candy, depuis la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi…

- Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi, après avoir eu un avant-goût en pensée seulement de ce que ça serait, je ne veux plus jamais éprouver ça.

- Candice Neige André, Dr Taches de son veux-tu être ma femme ?

- Tu ne perds pas de temps, je vois.

- Après avoir été à l'article de la mort … j'ai failli mourir sans entendre ta déclaration d'amour, je n'ai pas te temps à perdre…

- Non, vicieux, dit Candy en riant, tu veux faire l'amour avec moi le plutôt possible…

- Je t'ai donné ma parole d'honneur…

- Et un gentleman tient toujours sa parole….

- J'attends toujours ta réponse…

- Terry, je suis toujours fiancée à Anthony, mais entre nous seulement, oui, Terry je veux être ta femme.

- Après ce qui vient de se passer, je crois que Susanna et Anthony comprennent que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre…

- Oui mais, il faudra leur parler quand même…dit Candy, je vais parler à Anthony et je dis à Susanna que tu veux la voir.

- Ok.

Candy sortit de la chambre et dit à Susanna que Terry voulait lui parler. Susanna savait que c'était la fin, elle avait perdu Terry pour toujours. Candy se dirigea vers Anthony qui savait aussi que c'était la fin. Ils allèrent ensemble à l'écart.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Anthony

- Je suis un peu fatiguée et soulagée…

- Je suppose que Grandchester avait raison, j'étais ton prix de consolation…

- Anthony, tu étais là avant lui, pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, après avoir vu ma fiancée déclarer son amour éternel à un autre homme, qui l'aime aussi tellement que, rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix l'a ramené à la vie…

- Anthony, je suis désolée dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tu sais que je t'aime, on devait se marier…

- Tu aimes Grandchester plus…

- Je suis amoureuse de lui, dit Candy

- Alors c'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux être avec lui…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, Anthony. Ce n'était pas mon intention…

- Il a fallu qu'il soit à l'article de la mort pour que tu t'en rendes compte, sinon, tu m'aurais épousé …

- Je m'excuse pour la remarque au restaurant…

- Ce n'était pas mon intention de te cacher la vérité, je voulais te donner la nouvelle sur un ventre plein et passer mes dernières heures avec toi car j'avais le pressentiment que c'était la fin…Je t'aime Candy.

Elle serra Anthony dans ses bras. Elle était désolée de le blesser, mais elle devait suivre son cœur. Et son cœur était avec Terry.

Susanna était dans la chambre avec Terry.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, dit-elle

- Merci. Il faut qu'on parle…

- Je sais, tu veux être avec Candy… Après avoir vu comment son amour t'a ramené à la vie littéralement, je ne peux que me plier, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- J'ai essayé Susanna, j'ai essayé de t'aimer…

- Mais c'est elle que tu aimes. Je le savais depuis le début. J'ai cru que j'aurai pu te la faire oublier et te faire tomber amoureux de moi avec le temps….

- Je suis désolé, Susanna. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie

- Mais Candy t'a ramené à la vie… Je suppose que c'est elle qui gagne. J'ai aimé chaque moment passé avec toi Terry. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Susanna sortit de la chambre et quitta l'hôpital. Elle rencontra Anthony à la sortie.

- On t'a larguée aussi ? Plaisanta Anthony

- Bienvenu au club ! Dit-elle d'une voix incertaine

- Tu veux venir avec moi broyer du noir ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est certainement mieux que de pleurer seule toute la nuit…compagnons dans la misère…

- Parfait, je connais un palais ou on peu faire tout ce qu'on veut…

Anthony l'amena au manoir des André et ils burent verre après verre et partageaient leur chagrin ensemble.

Annie et Patty arrivèrent avec leurs époux pour trouver Anthony et Susanna en train de boire, dans leur misère.

- Anthony, dit Archie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est fini avec Candy, elle reste avec son acteur…, dit Anthony

- Et que fait Susanna ici ? Demanda Annie

- C'est sa compagne dans la misère, dit Patty

- C'est fini avec Candy ? Dit Alistaire, et Rosemary ?

- Je crois que je peux vous dire la vérité, dit Anthony…

- Tu vas le laisser élever ta fille ? Demanda Archie

- C'est sa fille…, dit Anthony

- QUOI ! Dirent les autres dans la salle

- Oui, c'est la fille de Grandchester…dit Anthony

- Mais on croyait que…,dit Archie

- Oui et je ne vous ai pas démenti, c'est tout, dit Anthony

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Annie, tu parles d'une surprise ! Même moi je n'ai rien vu !

- Susanna, tu le savais toi ? demanda Patty

- Non, je suis aussi surprise que vous ! Mon Dieu, encore un autre lien indestructible entre eux ! Dit Susanna, il était avec elle pendant qu'il était avec moi ? Et toi Anthony ?

- Non, on avait fait une pause depuis le college, on s'est remis ensemble il y a un an seulement….dit Anthony

- Leur amour était plus fort qu'eux… dit Annie

Terry fit un brin de toilette pendant que Candy l'attendait dans le couloir. Il était maintenant propre et frais. Candy entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit cette fois-ci au lieu de sur la chaise. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Ça va, Taches de son ? Ce n'était pas trop dur ?

- Et bien après ce qu'il a vu, c'était un peu plus facile

- Pour moi aussi…

- Cette fois-ci, il s'est passé quelque chose pour nous mettre ensemble…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien, à St. Paul il y a eu l'incident de la grange, qui nous a empêchés d'être ensemble…

- Je me suis sacrifié et je suis parti en te souhaitant d'être heureuse avec Anthony

- Ensuite il y eut l'accident de Susanna, je me suis sacrifiée en te souhaitant d'être heureux avec elle

- On, est trop bon pour notre propre bonheur on dirait !

- Pour moi. C'est une preuve que qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, on a eu la même pensée…

- Il était temps que l'on pense aussi à nous ! Dit Terry en souriant

- Plus que temps !

- Tu sais ce que je veux faire ?

- Ce que tu as eu envie et que tu as fait la seconde où tu m'as vu pour la première fois ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées…

- Alors que fais-tu là, à parler… ?

Il sourit et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Il la serra dans ses bras avec force, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas comme dans ses rêves. Candy savourait le baiser de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui manquait tellement depuis toutes ces années.

- Hum hum…

C'était Eleonor qui se tenait à la porte. Les deux amoureux s'arrêtèrent.

- Maman ? Fit Terry

- Excusez-moi, dit Eléonor, mais Candy, il y a quelqu'un ici pour te voir.

Candy se demandait qui pouvait venir la voir. Elle vit sa petite fille avec un ours en peluche dans la main.

- Rosemary ? Oh mon dieu j'ai oublié la gardienne ! Viens ma chérie, dit Candy.

- Maman ? Terry ? Fit la petite

La petite courut dans les bras de sa mère joyeusement. Candy la prit et la mit entre elle et Terry. Candy regarda Terry qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

- Maman, dit Terry, nous avons quelque chose à te dire…

Eleonor les regardait curieusement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Maman, tu l'apprendras certainement ailleurs, mais je veux être celui qui te l'annonce …

- Vous allez vous marier ? dit Eléonor

- Oui, maman mais…

- Tout de suite ?

- Maman, tu vas me laisser parler oui ou non ?

- Je m'excuse, vas-y chéri

- Voilà, maman, Rosemary est ma fille….

Candy se sentit toute drôle. Terry savait quoi dire même avant qu'ils en discutent. Anthony allait certainement dire maintenant qu'il n'était pas le père de Rosemary, que c'était Terry. Elle le remercia intérieurement.

- Oh, fit Eleonor en le regardant tous les trois

Elle était encore sous le choc. Terry, Candy et Rosemary? Elle était grand-mère ?

- Je suis grand-mère ? Terry ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

- Je l'ai su il y a quelques semaines seulement, à la conférence de médecins…

- C'est de ma faute, dit Candy, je suis désolée…

- Je suis la fille de Terry ? Demanda Rosemary incertaine

- Oui, je suis ton Papa…dit Terry

Rosemary le regardait. Elle avait maintenant un papa comme son amie ? Elle serra Terry dans ses bras avec amour.

Candy était ravie que personne ne lui demandait des précisions sur comment ils s'étaient rencontrés pour faire Rosemary. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, elle suivait seulement ce qu'Eliza avait mis sur ses papiers et sous le nom du père elle avait mis… Terrence Grandchester…. Eliza voulait être sure que personne ne la lie à l'enfant qu'elle avait abandonnée.

Eleonor s'approcha et embrassa Rosemary en la serrant dans ses bas.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle ce soir, dit Eléonor, profitez de vos retrouvailles. Tu viens Rosemary, tu viens avec ta Grand-mère ? On va aller manger du chocolat et des gâteaux et des bonbons…

- Maman, ne la gâte pas trop, dit Terry…

- Si je ne le fais pas, qui va le faire ? Dit Eleonor

- 'voir maman, 'voir… papa, dit Rosemary

- Bye, dit Candy

- Bye, dit Terry

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit la meilleure ? dit Candy, sous le nom du père, Eliza a mis… Terrence Grandchester…

- Quoi ? Cette fille a un enfant illégitime et elle s'arrange pour t'en rendre responsable, littéralement et moi avec, pardessus le marché !

- Elle n'a aucun remords en plus. Mais elle ne dit jamais rien de mal devant Rosemary. C'est comme si elle est figée à chaque fois qu'elle est en sa présence

- Elle pense certainement à l'enfant qu'elle a abandonné sans savoir que c'est elle…peut être qu'inconsciemment elle sait que c'est sa fille…

- Mais comme elle a mis mon nom et le tien sur les papiers…

- …C'était certainement pour brouiller ses traces

- Et nous jouer un mauvais tour. Elle aurait pu inventer un nom… Mais elle a choisi les nôtres… Elle est vraiment mesquine…Mais tu n'as pas en t'en faire, tout est en règle. On va se marier et Rosemary portera mon nom…

- Tu es sur que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise pour une raison quelconque…

- Je suis seulement mal à l'aise d'avoir eu un bébé avec une femme qui n'a jamais été mienne…

- Moi de même, dit Candy en riant

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Tu as de la place sur ton lit ?

- Tu crois que les médecins te laisseront ?

- Je crois que, pour eux, je suis ta bouée de sauvetage…

- J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, dit-il en riant

Elle passa la nuit sur le lit avec lui. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Les médecins la laissèrent passer la nuit dans les bras de Terry. Après tout, sans elle, il serait mort. Ils le laissaient profiter de la presence de celle qu'ils avaient surnommée « son ange aux taches de son ».

Le lendemain, Candy se rendit à la clinique pour se changer. Elle s'apprêta là-bas. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle avait des patients et Anthony n'était pas là. Vers midi il arriva avec un mal de tête dû à la boisson consommée la veille avec Susanna. Annie était venue voir Candy avec Patty. Rien qu'en voyant leur expression, Candy savait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Candy ? dit Annie

- Annie, Patty, dit Candy, quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Salut Candy, dit Diana en entrant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant, Diana…Ne joues pas la comédie Candy, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici ! Dit Annie

- Euh, parce que vous êtes mes meilleures amies et vous vouliez me souhaiter bonne chance… ?

- Candy ! Cria Annie qui s'impatientait

- Ok, je m'excuse de ne pas vous l'avoir dit, il faut dire que vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandé… Vous aviez assumé que c'était Anthony le père et on ne vous a pas démentis c'est tout….

- C'est tout ? dit Annie c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Anthony était prêt à t'épouser et élever la fille de Terry, dit Patty, il t'aimait vraiment beaucoup…

- Je sais, dit Candy, mais j'aime Terry et je veux être avec lui maintenant et notre fille…

- Je suis contente pour toi dit Annie, finalement ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt dit !

- Merci Annie, Patty vous êtes de véritables amies !

- Non, c'est toi la véritable amie. Tu savais qu'ils étaient tous amoureux de toi et tu n'as rien fait pour les encourager par amitié et amour pour nous

- J'avais assez avec Anthony et Terry, vous ne trouviez pas… ? C'était dur de faire mal à Anthony

- Attendez un peu, dit Diana, je crois que j'ai manque un épisode… Terry est le père de Rosemary ?

- C'est vrai Diana, tu ne savais pas je m'excuse dit Candy

- Comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ? dit Diana

- Comme je le disais à Annie et Patty, personne ne m'a rien demandé, à part Anthony qui a assumé que c'était Terry le père. Vous avez tous assumé que c'était Anthony le père.

- Tu sais qu'il était avec Susanna au manoir entrain de noyer leur chagrin dans l'alcool ? dit Patty

- Compagnons dans la misère…dit Candy, je dois y aller, je vais à l'hôpital voir Terry. Diana, tu peux prendre mes patients s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, dit Diana, va rester avec Terry.

Candy s'en alla à l'hôpital. Annie et Patty restèrent avec Diana.

- Diana, voilà ta porte d'entrée, dit Annie

- Quoi ? dit Diana

- Pour Anthony, dit Annie, il est libre maintenant

- Mais…

- Comment je sais que tu l'aimes ? Comme je savais que Candy aimait Terry, mais elle était trop têtue pour l'admettre. Anthony aura besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer…

- Mais tu as dit qu'il était avec Susanna…

- C'est des compagnons dans la misère, dit Annie, et puis elle est repartie à New York ce matin

- Oh… Mais Anthony n'est pas ici…

- Il a certainement la gueule de bois après tout l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité hier soir… Il va venir et ne rate pas l'occasion de te rendre indispensable ! Bon on doit y aller Patty. Aurevoir Diana

- Bye Diana, dit Patty, et bonne chance

- Bye, dit Diana et merci Annie.

Annie et Patty s'en allèrent. Diana resta pensive, la porte d'entrée ? Avait-elle vraiment une chance avec Anthony ? Elle l'espérait de tout cœur ! Candy était avec Terry et leur fille, Anthony est reste seul et vulnérable. L'univers lui donnait une occasion, elle ne pouvait pas la manquer !

- Diana ? dit Anthony doucement, Candy est à l'hôpital avec…

- Oui. Je m'occupe de ses patients. Anthony, je suis désolée pour vous deux et pour Rosemary…

- Merci

- Si tu veux parler ou te confier, je suis là…

- Merci Diana…

Diana vit effectivement une lueur d'espoir. Dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une occasion pareille se présenterait aussi vite.

A l'hôpital, Candy était avec Terry et Rosemary qui était venu visiter son « papa » avec sa « grand-mère ». La grand-mère la ramena à l'hôtel avec elle, laissant le jeune couple seul.

- Tu connais la meilleure ? Dit Candy

- Quoi ? demanda Terry

- Anthony et Susanna se saoulaient ensemble…

- Compagnons dans la misère, dit Terry, et bien ça aurait pu être pire, ils sauraient pu finir ensemble…

- Non, Diana est amoureuse d'Anthony…

- Quoi ? Et elle te la dit ?

- Non, je l'ai deviné et j'ai vu comment elle le regarde et sa douleur quand elle m'a vu avec Rosemary pour la première fois croyant que c'était la fille d'Anthony…

- Oh, et elle ne te déteste même pas ? Je leur souhaite le même bonheur que nous.

- Ok chou, dit Candy, on peut parler de notre futur… Tu habites New York, Rosemary et moi viendront pour vivre avec toi.

- J'ai quelques semaines de congé à cause de mon accident. Je peux rester ici avec vous, arranger tes affaires et ensuite, nous irons à New York ensemble. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de laisser ta clinique ?

- Pas du tout, dit Candy, je veux rester à la maison m'occuper de Rosemary pour un temps, on verra après…

- Comme je vais rester ici…

- La logique serait que tu viennes habiter avec moi…

- Pour que je sois torturé tous les soirs…

- Et bien il y une façon d'y remédier

- La seule façon serait de …

Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

- Tu serais d'accord ?

- Bien sur, chou, on peux le faire demain pendant la visite de Rosemary. On peut garder ça entre nous. Albert et le reste du monde s'attendent à ce que nous fassions un mariage grandiose. La nouvelle de la rupture de nos fiançailles respectives va faire la une des journaux…Mais c'est si tu es d'accord, bien sur, je te force pas, plaisanta-t-elle

- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas taches de son ? Tu sais combien j'ai rêvé d'être avec toi ? La vie s'acharnait à nous séparer…

- Je me suis sentie mal le jour de l'accident dès le moment où tu es parti. Ensuite c'est comme si tout me faisait penser à toi…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- D'abord Anthony me dit « Penny pour tes pensées… » comme toi, ensuite j'ai eu une patiente appelée Henrietta, un autre qui venait de jouer la pièce « Beaucoup de bruit pour rien » à l'école et il voulait devenir acteur, une autre patiente nommée Teresa et qu'on appelait…

- Terry, termina-t-il

- Et c'était comme ça pour le reste de la journée. Je suis allée au restaurant avec Anthony qui voulait célébrer… Même lui a remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Il ne m'avait rien dit sur ton accident, il voulait que je mange d'abord. Mais je suis allée aux toilettes et j'ai entendue deux femmes en train de parler…. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir… de retour à la table, Anthony a vu que je savais, rien qu'en voyant mon visage. Arrivée à l'hôpital, Susanna a essayé de m'empêcher de te voir, et ta mère m'a laissé entrer, elle disait que j'étais le miracle dont tu avais besoin…

- Ça devait peser lourd sur tes épaules… Mais tu as réussi. Si ma mère n'était pas là…

- Je crois que je l'aurais frappé pour entrer dans la chambre, dit-elle en riant.

- Ça c'est ma demoiselle Tarzan que je connais !

- Arrête ! Je vais voir le prêtre pour faire les arrangements, dit-elle en riant.


	19. Chapter 19

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON COEUR**

**Chapitre 19**

**« Je veux me réveiller près de toi tous les matins… »**

Le lendemain, pendant la visite de Rosemary, Candice Neige André devint Mme Terrence G Grandchester, dans le plus grand secret. Ils auraient une autre cérémonie plus tard. Maintenant, ils ne se sentiraient pas mal de partager la même maison et la même chambre, surtout qu'aux yeux du monde, ils avaient déjà un enfant !

Le prêtre s'en alla et croisa Eliza Legrand à la porte de la chambre. Elle regarda le portrait, Candy, Terry et Rosemary. Elle se sentait toujours un peu drôle en présence de Rosemary. Elle pensa à l'enfant qu'elle avait abandonnée sans même l'avoir vu… Elle devait avoir l'âge de Rosemary maintenant. Mais ce bref moment de faiblesse fut balayé par son orgueil, son arrogance et son insolence. Elle ne pouvait pas dire au monde qu'elle avait un bébé sans père. Elle ne savait même pas qui était le père. Elle changeait de partenaire tellement souvent qu'elle avait perdu le compte.

- Bonjour, dit-elle

La petite famille leva la tête étonnée.

- Eliza, dit Candy

- Je suis venue voir comment allait Terry. Bonjour Rosemary, dit-elle avec un beau sourire

- Bonjour, dit la petite

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien et vous ?

- Je vais bien, merci…

Candy et Terry regardaient Eliza et virent comment elle était tout à coup devenue douce devant Rosemary.

- Je vais bien aussi, dit Terry, c'est gentil d'être venu me voir

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Je m'en vais maintenant. Aurevoir Rosemary, dit-elle en souriant

- Aurevoir Liza, dit la petite

Elle sortit de la chambre. Candy et Terry se sentaient un peu drôle.

- Je vois ce que tu voulais dire, on dirait que la présence de Rosemary l'a rendu aimable…dit Terry

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est peut être la voix du sang ou son subconscient…en tout cas je suis heureuse d'avoir ma petite fille, pardon, notre petite fille…

- Tu savais qu'elle avait mis mon nom, c'est pour ça que tu as laissé Brown croire que j'étais le père

- Connaissant Anthony, j'étais sûre qu'il allait faire des recherches. Et il l'a fait et en a eu le cœur net.

- Il était prêt à t'épouser en croyant que j'étais le père de Rosemary. Il n'était pas si mal que ça. Il t'aimait vraiment…

- Si tu peux ne plus voir de rivalité entre vous, tu pourrais devenir son ami…

- On verra avec le temps. A propos je t'ai vu il a un an au moins à Boston dans un hôtel avec Rosemary bébé…

- Vraiment ? Et tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour ?

- Ça faisait trop mal de te voir avec un enfant qui aurait du être le mien… je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit là…

- Oh…Susanna et toi vous avez….

- Fait… ? Non Candy, jamais. Je te le promets. Mais elle a tout fait pour me séduire. Surtout quand je revenais saoul, mais je m'endormais toujours après quelques baisers…Je lui disais que je voulais attendre la nuit de noce, tout en priant que cette nuit n'arrive jamais…

- Oh Terry, je suis désolée…c'est de ma faute. J'aurai du te parler

- Mais tu aurais pris la même décision, j'en suis sûr

- Tu me connais trop bien. Quand j'y pense, je crois aussi que j'aurai pris la même décision même si je t'avais vu ce soir là…

Terry l'embrassa comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il embrassait sa femme !

- Hum hum !

Les jeunes mariés s'arrêtèrent et virent Annie, Patty et Diana qui les regardaient.

- Vous allez traumatiser la petite, dit Annie en riant, bonjour Rosemary !

- Tata Nie ! dit Rosemary

- Salut tout le monde, dit Candy

- Tu vas bien Terry ? demanda Diana

- Très bien, merci, dit Terry

- Rosemary t'aime bien Annie, tu vas avoir une fille, dit Candy

- J'espère bien ! Ma collection Rosemary aura besoin d'un mannequin et ma collection Candy pour femme enceinte aussi…

Candy rougit à l'allusion d'Annie. Les autres se contentèrent de rire.

- Annie, dit Candy, je croyais que tu étais en congé de maternité …

- Je ne vais pas laisser mes idées aller aux oubliettes parce que je suis en congé… ne t'en fais, je ne me fatigue pas, dit Annie

- Et toi Patty comment te portes-tu ? Demanda Candy

- Je suis toujours fatiguée, contrairement à Annie qui ne se fatigue jamais, mais ça va, dit Patty

- Vous allez vous marier quand ? Demanda Diana

Candy et Terry durent se retenir pour ne pas leur dire qu'ils venaient de se marier, il n'y avait même pas une heure, mais ….

- On n'a pas encore fixé de date, mais avant que nous allions tous à New York

- Tu vas à New York ? Et la clinique ? Demanda Diana

- Tu peux prendre ma place et engager un autre docteur, je vais te vendre mes parts et tu deviendras associée à Anthony, si tu veux…

- Oui, d'accord ! Merci Candy, dit Diana

Candy était contente d'avoir Diana comme amie. Si Anthony tombait amoureux d'elle, il serait très heureux.

- En tous cas vous allez attendre que j'ai mon bébé, dit Annie, il me faut un peu de temps pour organiser le mariage

- Annie je ne veux pas te fatiguer…

- Candy, n'essaye même pas de m'empêcher d'organiser ton mariage !

- D'accord Annie, mais si tu te fatigues, tu me promets d'arrêter ?

- Ok. La santé du bébé d'abord…

- Au moins tu m'écoutes, dit Candy, parfois j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ils passèrent le reste de la visite à bavarder gaiement.

Terry sortit de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Albert vint le chercher pour l'amener chez Candy. Mme Baker était chez Candy et avait organisé un goûter qu'elle avait commandé chez un traiteur de la ville.

Annie et Patty étaient là, avec Christina et Diana. Alistair et Archie n'étaient pas là, par loyauté pour Anthony. La presse était à la sortie de l'hôpital et lui avait posé des questions, auxquelles il avait répondu très rapidement. Il leur confirma aussi qu'il avait rompu ses fiançailles avec Susanna Marlowe.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti à part Mme Baker, Candy arrangeait Rosemary pour la mettre au lit.

- Candy, je la prends ce soir, après avoir passé toutes ces nuits sur ce petit lit d'hôpital, tous les deux vous aurez besoin de repos….

Candy rougit comme une pivoine, et Terry éclata de rire.

- Maman, ta subtilité laisse à désirer….je suis en convalescence

- Ouais c'est ça ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre….Viens Rosemary, tu vas passer la nuit avec granny…

- Yeah ! Fit la petite

Elle arrangea les affaires de la petite, et s'en alla.

- Maman comment ….

- Albert m'attends dehors, ne vous en faites pas. Aurevoir, reposez-vous bien.

Elle les embrassa tous les deux, ils embrassèrent la petite. Elles étaient parties. Restée seule avec Terry, Candy se sentait un peu drôle.

- Ça va taches de sons ?

- Oui, chou. J'ai seulement une drôle de sensation

- Ils nous ont tous laissé et ils imaginent que l'on va…

- Dans leur tête on n'est pas encore mariés…

- Dans leur tête, on a une fille…

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un gros câlin.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? On peut attendre…

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Oui, chou. Je voulais voir ta tête…dit-elle en riant, je vais m'apprêter…

Candy alla prendre une douche et s'arrangea pour la nuit. Terry avait pris une douche dans la deuxième salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée. Elle le trouva dans la chambre en train de lire un magazine. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Nerveuse ?

- Un peu…

- Tout ira bien, ma chérie, je t'aime

- Je t'aime, Terry

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa, doucement, très doucement au début et ensuite de plus en plus passionnément. Il se mit à lui caresser le dos, la poitrine à travers la chemise de nuit. Ils s'arrêtèrent un bref instant pour enlever la chemise de nuit de Candy, laissant découvrir son corps parfait et sa poitrine ferme. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses seins un à la fois, les caressant avec sa langue. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura les sensations délicieuses qu'elle éprouvait pour la première fois…oui, elle s'était gardée pour l'homme qu'elle aimait pendant toutes ses années et elle ne le regrettait pas une seconde ; elle consommait finalement la passion avec l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Lorsqu'il entra finalement en elle, la douleur la fit sursauter un peu mais elle laissa vite place à une sensation exquise qui montait, montait, montait pour finalement exploser en les faisant crier ensemble ce nouveau bonheur qu'ils avaient attendu pendant toutes ces années.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy essoufflée…

- Quoi ? Demanda Terry inquiet

- Je n'avais aucune idée que ça serait comme ça…

- Comme quoi ?

- Aussi merveilleux…

- J'avais une idée, mais c'était beaucoup mieux…

- Plus merveilleux que le rêve…C'est de ça qu'Eliza ne pas se passer ?

- Apparemment…

- Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle doit changer de partenaire… je suis contente avec toi seulement moi

- Peut être n'a-t-elle pas trouvé le bon…

- Tu vas me dire qu'avec tous les hommes qu'elle a eus, elle n'a jamais trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

- C'est possible Candy… tout le monde n'a pas la chance de trouver son âme-sœur…

- Oh…Je parie qu'elle ne sait même pas qui est le père de Rosemary…

- Tu comptes le lui dire un jour…Que tu as sa fille ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais qu'elle ne l'a même pas regardé avant de l'abandonner… ? Quand j'ai pris Rosemary et que je l'ai amené à la Maison Pony, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire exactement, je voulais la laisser…Mais quand Melle Pony et Sœur Maria m'ont demande à qui elle était, j'ai dit « à moi… », c'est sorti tout seul…et je n'ai jamais regretté

- Mais le fait qu'on te prenne pour une fille mère ne te dérangeait pas ?

- Pas du tout…J'aurai voulu que ma mère ait le courage de me garder…elle avait certainement ses raisons pour m'abandonner… Mais ça fait toujours mal de savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi…

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie… je t'imagine bébé, qui n'aurait pas voulu de toi ? Tu étais certainement très mignonne…

Candy ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer une larme de tristesse sur sa joue.

- Quand j'ai vu Rosemary…je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, Terry. Je sais que je ne peux pas sauver tous les enfants orphelins, mais…Je ne pouvais abandonner Rosemary…Eliza, pour une fois dans sa vie, avait fait une très bonne chose, elle avait mis au monde une très belle petite fille… Elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser avant…Mais elle ne lui a même pas jeter un regard et quand j'ai vu qu'elle avait mis mon nom et le tien…

- Je te comprends, ma chérie. Et je suis fier de toi. Rosemary est adorable. Quand je pense que j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit de moi sans savoir que sur papier, elle était de moi…

- C'est marrant, non ? Tu ne m'as dit bonjour quand tu m'as vu à Boston… Tu aurais dû. J'aurai été très heureuse de te voir…

- Je m'excuse, mais j'avais trop mal… N'oublies pas, dans ma tête, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi… Et j'avais fait la promesse de ne plus te déranger… Si je t'avais parlé, j'aurai essayé encore de t'avoir…

- Même en croyant que j'étais mariée… ?

- Oui… Je suis affreux n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu es amoureux de moi, mon amour… Mais tu n'as pas essayé à la conférence de médecin…

- Quoi, tu te sens offensée ?

- Non, mais…ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'une ancienne flamme est toujours intéressée

- J'en suis sûr… Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps… Tu m'as jeté la bombe de Rosemary et le fait que tu étais venue à la première…

- Et tu étais en colère… Mais la blague que tu voulais m'aider à perdre ma virginité…

- Qui te dit que je plaisantais… ?

- Oh Terry, je t'aime tellement… Renoncer à toi était la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à faire… Crois-moi, j'ai eu besoin de toutes les forces du monde pour y parvenir… Je voulais tellement rester avec toi… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin… Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir parlé… Je m'excuse parce que tu es resté toutes ces années à croire que je ne voulais pas de toi…

- Oui, c'était l'enfer. Et Susanna… J'ai tout fait, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer ou même la désirer… C'était une bonne amie c'est tout…

- Anthony… Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que nous aboutissions ensemble… Mais après t'avoir rencontré sur ce bateau… Tu étais comme un parasite qui ne voulait pas me quitter… Et quand je me suis sacrifiée pour Susanna… J'ai mis des années avant de reprendre Anthony… Il y a seulement un an que nous nous sommes remis ensemble, depuis notre rupture après l'incident de la grange…

- Il t'a accepté avec « mon bébé »… C'est un type bien…

- Tu dis ça maintenant parce que je suis avec toi…

- Bien sûr, plaisanta-t-il, il n'est pas question d'avoir des paroles aimables pour son rival…

- Terry, j'étais heureuse de voir que tu n'étais pas heureux sans moi… Que tu l'aurais été avec moi… Ce n'est pas très gentil…

- Mais non, c'est une réaction normale, ma chérie… J'aurai voulu te trouver aussi malheureuse, mais tu ne l'étais pas… Et ça m'a fait très mal…

- Je m'excuse, mon chéri…J'ai du me retenir pour ne pas me jeter dans tes bras…

- Moi aussi… On s'est vraiment fait souffrir tous seuls en laissant le monde extérieur influencer nos décisions au lieu de penser à nous et suivre notre cœur

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais… Trêve de bavardage, tu peux me faire encore plaisir mon amour… ?

- Autant de fois que tu le voudras….

Les préparatifs du mariage de Candy et Terry se passaient dans la joie et la gaieté. Annie avec son gros ventre passait son temps au téléphone à tout organiser. Candy lui disait bien sûr de ne pas se fatiguer… Mais elle faisait la sourde oreille. Elle restait dans le confort de son salon et passait tous ses coups de fils.

Terry était avec Eleonor qui était venu chercher Rosemary pour passer quelques jours à New York avec elle.

- Tu aimes être grand-mère, maman

- Cette petite est absolument adorable…j'attends les autres avec impatience…

- Maman !

- Vous habitez ensemble… Tu trouves que c'est convenable ?

- Voilà maman. Pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être séparé encore, Candy et moi nous nous sommes mariés à l'hôpital…

- Quoi ! Encore un secret que vous avez gardé pour vous…

- Je te le dis parce que tu crois que nous vivons en concubinage…

- Oh… Félicitations… Merci de m'avoir invité

- Désolé maman… Je te promets, il n'y aura jamais plus de secret…

- D'accord. Rosemary et moi viendrons juste à temps pour le mariage officiel…

Candy arriva avec Rosemary prête à partir avec sa grand-mère.

- Voilà, tu vas me manquer, ma chérie, dit Candy

- Bye maman… Bye papa… dit Rosemary

- Aurevoir, dit Terry en l'embrassant

Eleonor s'en alla avec Rosemary dans les bras. Candy était triste.

- Ça va chérie ?

- Oui… Elle va me manquer…

- A moi aussi. J'ai dit à ma mère que nous étions mariés

- Oh… Elle n'était pas en colère ?

- Non, elle était déçue parce que nous ne l'avions pas invité…

- Oh…c'est ça être égoïste, je suppose, on ne pense qu'à nous….

- Et à notre plaisir…

- Je te promets de faire passer notre famille avant tout, désormais…

- Moi aussi…

Elle reçut la visite d'Alistair qui était venu la chercher quelques temps après.

- Candy, vite

- Ali ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Annie…

- Oh…le bébé ?

- Oui…

- J'arrive… Tu viens chéri ? demanda-t-elle à Terry

- Bien sûr…, Dit Terry

Ils se précipitèrent à l'hôpital et ils trouvèrent Archie en train de faire les 100 pas. Anthony aussi était là.

- Candy, Dieu soit loué, elle te veut toi, dans la salle…

- Ok, j'y vais, dit Candy en courant presque

Les hommes restèrent seuls. L'atmosphère était un peu tendue, avec Terry et Anthony dans la même pièce.

- Comment vas-tu Terry ? Demanda Alistair pour briser le silence

- Bien merci, dit Terry, et toi c'est pour quand ton heureux événement ?

- Dans deux mois… j'ai hâte…

- Tu aurais dû être là pour assister Candy, dit Anthony

- J'aurai été là si elle m'avait mise au courant, dit Terry très calme

- J'en suis sûr… Tu es fier de toi ? Tu as gagné…

- Brown…

- Prends bien soin d'elle…, dit Anthony, sinon tu auras affaire à moi… Ne lui fais pas de mal

- Je l'aime et je vais très bien m'en occuper… Merci Brown

Anthony fit un signe de tête. C'était très dur pour lui de prononcer ces paroles, mais il voulait continuer à fréquenter Candy sans être mal à l'aise en présence de Terry. Terry lui en était reconnaissant. Alistair et Archie les regardaient faire la paix et ils étaient fiers de leur cousin pour sa grandeur d'esprit. Terry et Anthony se serrèrent la main… Ce n'était peut-être pas le début d'une très grande amitié… Mais c'était le début de quelque chose.


	20. Chapter 20

**C'EST LUI LE DESIR DE MON COEUR**

**Chapitre 20**

**« Tout est bien, qui finit bien »**

Annie eut une très belle petite fille, qu'elle appela Vanessa. Elle était aux anges. La petite était brune comme sa maman et elle avait de grands yeux bleus. Candy avait été son docteur et elle avait eu la joie d'aider la petite Vanessa à venir au monde. Elle était absolument adorable. Candy alla dans la salle d'attente pour annoncer la nouvelle à Archie et aux autres. Patricia était arrivée entre temps.

- Candy ? Dit Archie en la voyant

- Archie… fit Candy, c'est une fille…

Les autres poussèrent un cri et se mirent à féliciter le jeune père.

- Je peux la voir ? Demanda-t-il

- Dans quelques instants… On doit la transférer dans sa chambre, dit Candy

- Ok, dit Archie fou de joie…

Candy s'approcha de Terry. Ils allèrent un peu à l'écart.

- Ça va Terry ?

- Avec ton ex, tu veux dire ? Ça va nous sommes polis…

- Polis ?

- Oui… Il m'a dit de bien m'occuper de toi, sinon j'aurais affaire à lui…

- Oh… Alors j'espère que tu vas le prendre au mot, je ne voudrais pas qu'Anthony te casse la gueule…

- Qui te dit qu'il va me la casser… ?

- Tu veux me rendre malheureuse pour prouver que tu vas gagner ?

- Bien sur que non, Taches de son, je ne vais risquer notre bonheur sous aucun prétexte…

- C'est ce que je pensais...

- Tu es coincée avec moi pour toujours…

- Coincée ? Je ne peux pas être coincée avec une partie de moi-même, dit-elle doucement avec tant d'amour

- Oh Candy…, dit-il en prenant ses lèvres

Une infirmière était venue chercher Archie et les autres pour aller voir Annie. Anthony ne put s'empêcher de regarder Candy et Terry entrain de s'attendrir… Et il eut très mal au cœur.

Candy et Terry rejoignirent les autres dans la chambre d'Annie.

- Candy, Terry ! Dit Annie en souriant

- Félicitations Annie, dit Terry en souriant

- Merci Terry… Dépêchez-vous de donner un frère ou une sœur à Rosemary…

Candy rougit comme une pivoine.

- Annie…, dit-elle mal à l'aise

- Tu fais rougir ma fiancée, dit Terry en souriant.

Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire « femme ». Tout le monde éclata de rire à part Anthony.

La cérémonie du mariage de Candy et Terry eut lieu dans le jardin de la résidence des Andrés, quelques semaines plus tard. Candy avait passé la nuit au manoir. Le mariage fut grandiose, évidemment, avec des centaines d'invitées. Toute la maison Pony avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Chicago pour l'évènement Tout le monde s'amusait bien. Anthony et Diana étaient devenus des amis proches, très proches. Diana était patiente, elle savait qu'il faudra à Anthony beaucoup de temps pour se remettre d'avoir perdu Candy.

Candy, Terry et Rosemary quittèrent Chicago pour New York. La villa de Terry était grande et Susanna avait déménagé depuis des semaines.

- Tu peux changer le décor, si tu veux dit Terry, c'est Susanna qui avait décoré…

- Elle a plutôt bon goût, dit Candy, mais je crois que je vais rendre cette maison à mon goût…

- Pas de problème, Taches de son, tu as carte blanche...

- Merci, Terry…

- Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi…

- Justement… Cette maison tu l'as acheté avec Susanna…

- Oui…

- Ça t'ennuierait qu'on achète la notre ?

- Je suis en avance sur toi, dit-il en lui donnant des brochures avec des maisons à vendre…

- Oh Terry… Merci…

Candy ne changea pas le décor de la maison de Susanna. Ils choisirent leur nouvelle maison, l'achetèrent et Terry donna l'autre maison à Susanna… Il alla la voir chez elle un soir. Elle était avec sa mère.

- Terry, dit-elle en le voyant quelle bonne surprise !

- Susanna, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien et toi…

- Très bien merci…

- Comment vont ta femme et ta fille ?

- Elles vont bien merci…Nous avons acheté une maison…

- Oh…,dit Susanna blessée

- C'est pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie de ma fille que vous êtes venu ? Dit Mme Marlowe

- Non… je m'excuse Susanna… Je ne voulais pas te blesser…, dit Terry

- Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ? Demanda Susanna

- C'est au sujet de la maison…

- Oui ?

- Et bien tu y as habitée pendant longtemps, tu l'as décorée… je voulais te la donner…

- Oh…dit Susanna qui ne savait pas quoi dire…

- Tu acceptes ? Tu peux y habiter, tu peux la vendre, dit Terry

- Merci Terry, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux

- Voici, les papiers, j'ai changé le nom et j'ai mis le tien…, dit Terry

- Vous croyez qu'une maison va remplacer sa jambe ? Dit Mme Marlowe

- Maman ! Dit Susanna, forcer Terry à être avec moi, ne remplaçait pas ma jambe non plus… ça l'a rendu malheureux… Je m'excuse pour tout Terry, je m'excuse de t'avoir tenu loin de celle que tu aimes… Sois heureux avec elle…

- Je le suis. Merci Susanna. Aurevoir, Susanna.

- Aurevoir, Terry.

Susanna avait finalement tourné la page sur Terry. Elle se tournait vers l'avenir. Elle prit la décision ne plus ignorer tous les jeunes hommes qui la draguaient, désormais.

Candy passait son temps à élever Rosemary et elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement à son tour. Terry lisait le journal le matin à table.

- Terry… dit-elle

- Oui, mon amour…

- Que dirais-tu d'avoir une addition à la famille ?

- Addition ?

- Oui…un garçon ou une fille…

Il la regarda perplexe. Puis il se leva et alla sa serrer dans ses bras, et il l'embrassa longuement. Ensuite il toucha son ventre délicatement.

- Candy… C'est pour quand ?

- Dans 5 mois…

- 5 mois… Alors c'est depuis…

- Notre nuit de noce…

- Oh…L'univers est avec nous cette fois-ci…

- On peut avoir le monde, Terry

- Oui, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est toi, Rosemary et le futur bébé …

- Tu nous as, mon amour… Pour toujours… Nous pouvons avoir le monde maintenant, comme tu me l'as sur cet arbre en Ecosse… Tu peux poursuivre tes autres rêves…

- Merci, mon amour pour tout ce bonheur…

Quelques mois plus tard, Candy était chez elle. Elle avait reçu quelques enfants pour jouer avec Rosemary dans le jardin derrière la maison. Les domestiques l'aidaient à s'en occuper. Son ventre était gros et Terry ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue. La journée touchait à sa fin et les mères vinrent chercher leurs enfants. Elle était assise au salon en train de tricoter et Rosemary feuilletait un livre d'images, quand le majordome lui annonça qu'elle avait de la visite.

- Faites les entrer, Holmes.

- Bien madame.

Candy leva les yeux et elle vit un couple entrer, qu'elle ne connaissait pas ; la femme devait avoir une trentaine d'années avec des cheveux bond-roux et l'homme avait une quarantaine d'années avec des cheveux noirs grisonnant légèrement.

- Bonjour, dit Candy en souriant, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Bonjour, dit la dame, je m'appelle Mellicent Candice Greenlee et voici mon mari Woodruff…

- Bonjour, dit-il, on m'appelle Woody

Candy les regardait sans comprendre. Que venait faire ce couple chez elle ?

- Vous êtes Candice Neige André ? Demanda Mellicent

- Oui…Grandchester maintenant, dit Candy

- Et ça c'est votre petite fille ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Rosemary

- Oui…elle s'appelle Rosemary… Dis bonjour chérie…, fit Candy

- Bonjour, dit Rosemary en souriant

- Bonjour, dit le couple…

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Dit Candy

- Du thé…s'il vous plait, dit Mellicent

- Pour moi aussi, dit Woody

Le majordome alla dans la cuisine et apporta un plateau de thé avec des sandwiches. Pendant qu'il les servait, Mellicent se mit à parler.

- Mme Grandchester…

- Appelez-moi Candy s'il vous plait

- Candy… Je suis venu vous voir vous raconter une histoire. Il y a longtemps, quand je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente, je me suis retrouvée enceinte. Je voulais garder mon bébé, mais mes parents m'ont forcée à l'abandonner… J'ai essayé de m'enfuir avec, mais la vie n'était guère facile pour une adolescente avec un enfant… Je suis retournée chez mes parents après avoir abandonné mon bébé… J'ai obéi à mes parents et j'ai épousé Woody qu'ils avaient choisi pour moi… Apres un début difficile, je suis finalement tombé amoureuse de mon mari… Et dernièrement seulement je lui ai avoué que j'avais eu un bébé adolescente…

- Je lui ai bien sûr pardonné et j'ai suggéré de retrouver cet enfant…, dit Woody

- Nos recherches nous ont amenées ici, chez vous…, Candy…je crois que vous êtes ma fille…

Candy était restée silencieuse et elle avait mis la main sur son ventre. Son bébé bougeait beaucoup. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Quoi ? Dit Candy

- Candice…C'est mon deuxième prénom, c'est moi qui te l'ai donné…Je suis ta mère…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Cria Candy…

Ils entendirent du bruit a la porte. Le maître de la maison était de retour. Rosemary se leva et courra en criant :

- Papa !

- Rosy , Dit Terry, comment va ma petite fille ?

- Biennnn ! Dit Rosemary en riant

Terry la prit dans ses bras et entra dans le salon et il fut étonné de trouver des visiteurs.

- Bonsoir chérie, dit-il en entrant, nous avons de la visite…

Il vit l'expression bouleversée de sa femme… Il s'inquiéta.

- Candy ? Est-ce que ça va ? Le bébé ?

- Non, chéri ça va, dit Candy

Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Terry, voici Mellicent et Woody Greenlee, dit Candy

- Bonsoir, Terrence Grandchester, le mari de Candy

- Bonsoir, dit le couple

- Que se passe-t-il Candy ? Pourquoi étais-tu si bouleversée ?

- Mellicent croit que je suis sa fille…

- Vraiment ? Dit Terry, vous êtes sure ?

- Oui, dit Mellicent, Candice est mon deuxième prénom, je l'ai donné à ma petite fille…avant de l'abandonner devant l'orphelinat

- Vous l'avez laissé devant quel orphelinat ? Demanda Terry

- La Maison Pony… Il y avait aussi un autre bébé à la porte…, dit Mellicent…, regardez, je ne vous demande rien, je veux seulement connaître ma fille…

Candy était entrain de pleurer, toutes ces années, elle avait rêvé de sa mère, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait été abandonnée… Elle reprochait à sa mère de ne pas avoir eu le courage de la garder… Maintenant elle apprit que la pauvre adolescente avait essayé… Mais avait dû quand même l'abandonner.

- Vous vous souvenez de la date ? Demanda Terry qui voulait être sur

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour-là… c'était le 7 mai 1898….

- Oh mon Dieu ! Cria Candy en se jetant dans les bras de Terry et elle éclata en sanglots…

- Maman ? Dit Rosemary effrayée…

- Mirna ! Cria Terry

Quelques instant après, une bonne se présenta au salon.

- Oui Monsieur ? Dit Mirna

- Amenez Rosemary dans sa chambre s'il vous plait… Va ma chérie, maman va bien… dit Terry pour la rassurer

- Ok dit Rosemary…

Et elle quitta la salle avec Mirna.

- Je suis désolée, dit Mellicent, je ne voulais pas effrayer votre fille…

- Non, dit Candy qui se calmait, ce n'est pas de votre faute… maman…

Candy se redressa et regarda Mellicent et se sentit très bien en la regardant.

- Maman… je peux vous appeler maman ? Dit Candy incertaine en se levant

Mellicent se leva et se dirigea vers Candy et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant, Candy se mit encore à pleurer…

- Candy, je te demande de me pardonner, s'il te plait, je voulais te garder, j'ai essayé… Je m'excuse, pardonnes-moi s'il te plait de t'avoir abandonné, mes parents ne voulaient pas s'occuper de moi avec toi…

- Oh… Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu avoir une mère, je voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais été abandonnée… Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas gardé pour souffrir avec toi… Oh mon Dieu !

Les deux dames continuaient à s'attendrir. Les deux hommes eux, avaient commencé à parler.

- Grandchester ? Comme le duc ? Demanda Woody

- Oui… dit Terry,

- J'ai rencontré votre père plusieurs fois dans les réceptions mondaines… vous êtes son fils rebelle qui fait du théâtre ?

- Oui dit Terry en souriant, je crois que mon père ne s'en est jamais remis…

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Ils continuèrent à parler. Les deux dames s'étaient calmées et parlaient maintenant calmement. Candy l'amena dans la chambre de Rosemary pour lui présenter sa nouvelle grand-mère. Rosemary était contente d'avoir une autre grand-mère qui allait la gâter.

- Et l'autre bébé c'est pour quand ? Dit Mellicent en regardant son ventre

- Très bientôt, dit Candy en souriant… Tu as d'autres enfants ?

- Oui, j'ai un garçon Léo et une fille Whitney…ils ont 18 et 17 ans…

- Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas a croire ce qui m'arrive… !

- Nous habitons Chicago, pour le moment, nous étions en Australie…, dit Mellicent

- J'habitais à Chicago avant de me marier, dit Candy, je suis docteur

- Je sais et j'ai une nièce qui est docteur aussi…

- Ah oui, qui donc ?

- Diana Trevor…

- Quoi ? Tu es la tante de Diana ? Oh Mon Dieu, Diana est ma cousine !

- Tu la connais ?

- J'étais à la fac de médecine avec elle, dans la même chambre !

- Le monde est petit, dit Mellicent en souriant…

- Elle m'invitait toujours dans sa famille… Oh…

- Je n'étais jamais là, j'étais en Australie avec mon mari…

- Je connais aussi Bertrand Chandler…

- Vraiment ?

- J'étais au college royal de St. Paul avec lui…

- Les enfants de mes sœurs… Oh Candy ! Dit-elle en l'étreignant. Tu es heureuse ?

- Je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime comme une folle, j'ai une petite fille et un autre enfant en cours…tu es la seule chose qui manquait à mon bonheur…Merci de m'avoir retrouvée !

Candy organisa une grande réception en l'honneur de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère. Mellicent invita toute sa famille et Candy invita sa famille adoptive et ses amis. Diana et Bertrand étaient arrivés en premier et n'en revenaient pas que Candy était leur cousine !

- Diana, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras

- Candy… AHHHH je suis ta cousine !

- Je sais, dit Candy, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Oui, dit Bertrand, dire que j'avais des vues sur toi…

- Vraiment ? Chandler ? Dit Terry, sur ma Candy… ?

- Tu n'étais pas dans le portrait, dit Bertrand, elle était libre…

- Tu as de la chance qu'elle n'avait que Terry en tête, dit Diana

Ils éclatèrent de rire. La soirée se déroula dans la joie et l'émotion. Candy put rencontrer son frère et sa sœur. Les parents de Mellicent rencontrèrent Candy et regrettaient maintenant d'avoir forcé leur fille à abandonner Candy. Cette dernière avec son grand cœur pardonna à tout le monde, elle était tellement heureuse et rien ne pouvait ternir son tableau.

Candy eut une raison de plus d'aller à Chicago, elle allait souvent passer du temps avec sa maman. Cette dernière était allée à la maison Pony pour les remercier d'avoir fait du beau travail en élevant sa fille si bien. Elle les remercia avec un don mensuel d'une grosse somme d'argent. La maison Pony, entre Candy, Albert et Mellicent ne manquait plus de rien.

Candy mit au monde une petite fille qu'elle appela Kimberley. Ensuite elle eut un garçon, André et un autre Richard. Terry et elle étaient très heureux.

Anthony finit par se remettre de son chagrin et se rendit compte que Diana était très séduisante…Annie eut encore un garçon et une fille et elle n'arrêtait pas de travailler. Patricia avait eut un petit garçon et elle attendait un autre bébé. Eliza ne se remaria pas, elle continuait à jouer les mangeuses d'hommes. Albert et Daniel avaient aussi leur petite famille. Albert fit un ultime effort pour ne pas voyager pendant que ses enfants étaient petits.

Candy avait appris une chose avec toute cette histoire, que le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas ; que le cœur était en anatomie un muscle involontaire. Au sens figuré aussi il était un muscle involontaire, ses désirs et ses souhaits venaient d'on ne sait ou, et on ne savait pas ni comment les contrôler, ni comment s'en débarrasser. Elle avait aussi appris que lorsque son cœur avait dit : « C'est lui mon désir… », elle aurait du l'écouter et le suivre depuis le début. Ça lui aurait évité tant de chagrin et de cœurs brisés….Mais elle avait fini par l'écouter et elle était heureuse comme un poisson dans l'eau. Mieux vaut tard, que jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
